Who Is, He?
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Casey is a new romance novelist and writes a novel based on the love affair she and Derek had in their teens. Unexpectedly. the book gets turned into a movie and Casey and Derek coincidentally get cast as their own characters. Romance ensues. Smoochies!
1. Sike

**Who Is, He?**

Sike

Chapter 1

"Hello, everybody! We have an exciting show for you tonight. We have Jeffrey Dean Morgan and author of Two Incandescent Hearts; Casey McDonald. And Coldplay is here."

The crowd started applauding!

**XO**

"And we're back. Our next guest wrote one of the hottest books out, currently titled Two Incandescent Hearts. It's a cute romantic story. Fiction or non-fiction, we aren't sure about that yet, so she is here to answer a few of our needy questions. Alright, let's bring out Casey McDonald.

The crowd applauded as a gorgeous young woman came walking out from back stage in a pretty black dress and heels. She greeted the host with a hug and then sat down in the chair next to her desk.

"It's so nice to have you." said the host.

"I am so nervous." she said with humor.

"Oh no, don't be. We're going to have a great time."

Casey laughed.

"I just mean it's nerve wracking yet exciting. This is such a huge deal."

"Yeah I bet it is with your whole book hitting bookshelves all across the world and all the hits that its been getting."

"It's definitely surreal."

"So, your book is truly...romantic. When did you first come up with the concept? Was it something that happened in your life or were you just kind of writing down what you wish could one day happen to you like a lot of the audience out there?"

Casey smiled and tried to hide her blush.

"Um...it is partially true. It's a story of a few occurrences that happened in my life. The only thing that I made up was the ending…"

"But the interesting thing about your book is that from the middle of the book and on it's empty. Just white pages."

"That's because the story isn't over. I'm still waiting for my happily ever after."

The audience applauded her.

"I'm going to read a few lines from your book that are a few of my favorites." She opened the book page and started reading. _"It's as if it was just the two of us in a world unlike any other. He was the only thing that reflected in my eyes, my mind and my heart. I wouldn't call it love for it was too soon to tell but I was definitely going to stick around to find out." _"That is just so sweet but what really got me sad, was the middle of the book. On the last page of what you wrote was um...let me find it. _"There was another girl looking for the same thing I was, who had already held his heart as he held hers in return, a long while ago. I knew their was no competition as she walked back into his life. Apparently, history was the first subject he was good at. It was weak of me to give up without an explanation or even a goodbye but maybe it was for the best. Even if you have a soul mate, that doesn't mean the two of you will ever be together. If we were truly meant to be, then I would see him again…" _"That is just so sad."

"If it sounds sad, you can only imagine how it feels."

"Where is he now?"

"I'm not positive but I hope he's happy wherever he is." she smiled.

"That's nice. This book is so good and it so far is the best thing I've ever read. How old were you when you two fell in love? And yes, I have a feeling you were in love with him."

Casey laughed.

"I was 18 when I finally realized that after years of us seeing each other day after day that I might actually feel something for him. During different parts of the day I caught myself looking at him and noticing the tiny details and then one day he kissed me and it took me off guard but it made the potential new feelings something…real."

"Wow, Casey that is just adorable. Do you think this book will maybe become a movie one day?"

The crowd applauded again and cheered.

"Well, one can only hope." she said laughing.

"I just have one more question before we go to Coldplay."

"Okay." Casey nodded.

"Through the entire book, the guy was always referred to as He; never given a real name. My question is…Who is he?"

"I…want to answer that but the reason he has no real name in the context is that it hurts to much to say his name. I will speak his name when I finally see him standing right in front of me…hopefully one day."

The crowd awed.

"Wow. Well, I'm sure after this many, many young fine men will be asking for your number."

The two laughed so did the crowd.

"Well, thanks so much Casey. Your time here was great."

"Thank you, thank you."

"Now, let's give it up for Coldplay!"

**XOXO**

"_Derek, give me back my homework!" Casey yelled._

"_To what are you suggesting?" he asked looking up at her as they sat in English._

_She pulled up a piece of paper that he was trying to hide from her and she analyzed it._

"_Derek, I can't believe you stole my homework and wrote your name on it!" Casey yelled._

_She glared at him then stormed to her desk next to Emily._

_Then she glared at his head._

_He turned around and smirked at her and then laughed with humor before turning around as his friend's went and sat next to him. He ignored her for the rest of the period which made her feel better._

_After class Emily and Casey were walking down the hall._

"_Did you understand any of the reading last night? I don't under stand the concept of learning about the Salem Witch Trials when we're from Canada."_

"_Em, I think The Crucible is an enriching and charitable story about right and wrong and how people shouldn't lie."_

"_You would." Derek said as he walked by with Sam and Ralph. Ralph turned around as he was walking and winked at Casey. Derek grabbed his from the front of his shirt and span his around before he crashed into the trash can which actually would have been very entertaining to say the least._

"_Casey, did you see that?"_

"_What?" she asked confused._

"_The way that Ralph winked at you?"_

"_He was probably winking at you."_

"_Hardly. Oh, this is so perfect! You and Ralph should go out!"_

"_Em, ew!"_

"_Come on. You haven't even gotten to know him."_

"_No, but their was the whole Plan Disengagement."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Never mind." Casey said hiding her face in her locker._

"_Fine. If you won't ask him out I'll make him ask you out." Emily said walking away from Casey in the direction that the three boys had gone. _

"_Em, no!…please." she said desperately. No such luck._

_Casey sighed and grabbed her book out of her locker and headed down the hall in the same direction that Emily went to find Ralph. She saw Emily talking to Ralph outside the classroom that she was about to walk into. It made her even more nervous because she shared 6__th__ period with him. Emily saw casey coming so she smiled and waved._

"_We'll finish this later." Emily said walking to her next class. Casey smiled nervously before preceding to her desk. _

_Class was about to start and Casey dipped down into her seat more when she saw Ralph walk into the room and take the open seat next to hers._

_He stared at her smiling kind of creepily. She glanced his direction, smiled slightly and turned the other way so he wouldn't see her creeped out expression. All period he would look her way and give her a smile so when class ended she tried to get out of there as quickly as possible._

_Casey was at her locker now grabbing her jacket for it was the chilly month of December. When she saw Ralph heading down the hall. She instantly shut the locker and walked quickly out of the school. Derek was waiting outside with the car honking at her to hurry up. _

"_Do you want to walk any slower?" he asked her as she got into the car._

"_Can the inside of this car be even colder? God, Derek it's called a heater."_

"_The heater broke this morning."_

"_Of course it did." she said exasperated as she turned her attention outside; watching the car drive away from the school._

"_What's up with your more than usual bitchy mood?"_

_She turned and glared at him._

"_I am not having a very good day so don't try my patience!" she said turning away from him again._

_He glanced her way this time and examined her. _

"_Derek, look out." Casey said._

_Derek looked forward and stepped on the brake before he hit the car in front of him. _

"_That was close." he said._

"_Too close! Weren't you paying attention to the road?"_

_He looked at her fiddle with her hands and take a deep breath. I guess that answers that question._

"That was a great show, Ms. McDonald." The host said coming in from the stage.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. I love your show, I watch it whenever I can."

"Thank you. That's very kind. Would you be interested coming on the show again?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Great. Oh, commercials almost over. I'll talk to you soon." said the host laughing as she rushed back onto set.

"Alright." Casey laughed too.

**XOXO**

Casey took a cab back to her hotel. She was staying at a gorgeous hotel in New York City. When she got to her room on the tenth floor, she took her light sweater off and walked over to her two double doors. She unlocked the door and walked out onto the balcony. She leaned over the edge and looked down at the busy streets on NYC. The view was amazing and breathe aking.

Casey felt a pair of strong hands slide down her upper arms down to her elbows. She turned around quickly but no one was there. Her heart sighed in defeat. She had to stop siking herself out to think that he would be the one to show up after she was the one that left him. Casey turned back to the view and saw Broadway from her balcony. She smiled to herself before quickly walking back into the room.

**A/N-Hey! You know since The Holidays are here, how about sending me some really awesome reviews? I would be very, very happy!**


	2. Yo!

**Two Words: Writer's Block.**

**I know the concept of what my story is about, but everytime I start typing now, I dislike how the words are coming out. I know the best ideas just come to you but lately only one good idea came to me and that was to write this story because I thought it would be awesome but apparently it isn't going as well as I had hoped. Can anyone please give me some ideas or inspiration to get the writing flow back on? Thanks.**

**SweetAngelOfMusic**


	3. FireWorks

**Fire*Works**

Chapter 2

**Last Chapter:**

Casey felt a pair of strong hands slide down her upper arms down to her elbows. She turned around quickly but no one was there. Her heart sighed in defeat. She had to stop siking herself out to think that he would be the one to show up after she was the one that left him.

**XOXO**

Casey walked down the crowded streets after seeing a show at Broadway. It was nice to watch a happy ever after story when one wasn't currently happening in her life. She passed by a coffee shop before turning back around and walking back to look inside the window. Her book was sitting right there on display. She smiled at it before looking up at the sign hanging above the door. She saw that it was a coffee and book store so she decided to wander on in and order herself a warm coffee and a piece of coffee cake.

Casey's cell phone began ringing and she answered it. It was her publicist Naomi.

"Hello?" she asked kindly.

"Casey, great news!" she said in her British accent.

"What?" she asked anxiously.

"I just got off the phone with Fire*Works. They want to make your book into a movie!" she said quickly and excitedly.

"Are you serious?" she asked shocked hanging onto the table so she wouldn't fall off her chair.

"They're right here in New York and they want to meet with you on Sunday."

"Oh my God!" she said hyperventilating. "I will be there! Oh, wow."

"Breath, Casey. I'll see you tomorrow. Get a good night sleep, tomorrow we have a book singing at Barnes and Noble and then one at Borders at three."

"Okay. Sure. Oh, wow."

Her publicist laughed on the other end.

"Remember, rest tonight. Talk to you later."

Casey shut her phone closed and had to do the same thing with her eyes until she could breath normally.

**XOXO**

"This is the best thing you will ever watch." Derek Venturi said walking into his Boss's office. He handed him a DVD and took a seat in the chair across him fully relaxed.

"I hope so." he said. His Boss was a young man around 33-34. President of Fire*Works. They were a fairly new movie corporation that was doing well for itself. They dabbled a lot in TV movies but were taken actual Big Screen Projects now. 23 year old Derek was assistant editor and one of the most valuable employees.

Derek looked around the room as his boss watched the DVD on his laptop. Derek turned his view to the TV which was playing a talk show with some guy talking about his newest movie.

BORE.

"The Tracy Gold Show?" Derek asked with humor in his voice.

"Just flipping channels." his boss said keeping his gaze on the computer.

Derek turned back to the television and continued watching it until his boss looked up at him.

"This is why I pay you the big bucks." he said pointing to his computer.

Derek smirked.

"I'll e-mail this copy to them and then if they approve we can Fed-Ex it and it should soon be playing in the theatres."

"Cool. That it?" Derek asked.

"Sunday we have a meeting for a new script. It's based on a book and were snatching it before Columbia Pictures. Derek, this is going to be the number one movie of the summer and will hopefully give us a nomination. The author's coming in at nine for the meeting so, don't be late."

**XOXO**

"Hey, Sweetie." Sally said kissing Derek when she arrived at the restaurant for dinner.

"Hey." he said taking a drink of his soda.

"Guess what. He loved it! The client wants to come in and check out are other selections for the art boutique."

"Congrats." he said.

"But what about you? Did you finish your project? I bet they loved it."

"If they approve we're shipping it out first thing Monday morning."

"That's so great, Derek." she said sitting down in her chair.

"I have a meeting on Sunday for a motion picture."

"An actual motion picture? Derek, this would be the first one for you!" she said excitedly. "You're moving up!"

He smirked.

"So, what's it about?" she asked curiously taking a roll from the center of the table.

"Some sappy romance story. If you ask me it seems like a free ride to bankruptcy."

"Oh, Derek. Girls like that sort of thing. I think it's going to be perfect." she said smiling at the boy she was head over heels for.

Sally secretly wanted to marry Derek. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a secret. Everyone knew but Derek apparently. She gave him little signs and made him watch romantic movies. She dragged him to the jewelry stores and pointed out her favorite rings along with the size that fit her finger perfectly. She insisted on talking about her dream wedding and even looking at airline tickets for exotic places like Hawaii and the Bahamas. He just couldn't take a hint.

**XOXO**

"_Casey, don't freak out. I didn't tell Ralph that you were interested!" Emily said on the phone to Casey._

"_Good!" she said with relief._

"_Per say."_

"_Emily!"_

_She laughed on the other end._

"_Hey, I've got to go. I'm helping George make dinner tonight." Casey said. "I'll talk to you, later, Em."_

_Casey hung up the phone and headed into the hall to go downstairs but she crashed into Derek along the way._

"_Yeah, why did Ralph tell me to give you this?" Derek said handing Casey a note._

_Casey took it with a disgruntled look on her face._

"_Are you screwing my friends?"_

"_Derek!"_

"_Hey, I read the note."_

"_You read it?"_

"_Duh."_

_Casey glared at him before opening the note._

"_How about you and me take a ride on the love express? It's a free ride on my…" she stopped and read the rest to herself. "Derek, your friends are pigs just like you!" she said wrinkling the paper up and throwing it an Derek's chest._

"_Hey! What Ralph likes to do in his spare time on the "love express" is up to him. I have more important things to care about." Derek said._

"_Yeah, like learning manners?" she asked. "Derek, firstly, You do not read other people's mail. Secondly, you do not make accusations on the things said in the mail that you always seem to take out of context! Lastly, I want you to tell Ralph that I am not interested in him and his…train!" she yelled walking passed him before turning around quickly and looking at him. "And you better not make this worse!" she said dramatically before quickly going down stairs._

_Derek smirked before walking back into his room and picking up his phone._

"_Hey, man. It's Derek."_

**A/N-Dreadful right? I'm sorry! I'm still looking for the inspiration! **

**Thanks to: Jaden-Ink for giving me some great ideas! Thanks to you other fanfictioners who gave me some great ideas also!**


	4. Let's Sign Some Papers

**Let's Sign Some Papers**

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

"Sunday we have a meeting for a new script. It's based on a book and were snatching it before Columbia Pictures. Derek, this is going to be the number one movie of the summer and will hopefully give us a nomination. The author's coming in at nine for the meeting so, don't be late."

**XOXO**

"Do I look okay?" Casey asked her publicist as the two got in the elevator and made their way up to meet the producers and executives.

"You look great. Stop worrying." she said to reassure Casey. "You were on the Tracy Gold show for Pete's sake. Even my mother in England said her friend's couldn't believe how good you were." she said.

"You're just saying that." she said fiddling with her fingers.

"No, really. All the UK loves good books and apparently yours is on the top of their list. They think its unique and very witty. They love your male lead character. I just wish you could at least tell me who he's based after." she said giving Casey a look.

"I told you, I can't. One day maybe." she said.

"Fine. Oh, here's our floor." she said stepping off the elevator. Casey followed her lead and got more nervous when they started walking down the hall. Finally at the end of it, there was a plaque on the wall that read **Meeting Room**. Casey took a deep breath before walking into the room.

"Casey McDonald?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hi. I'm Jake Standman. President of Fire*Works. We were looking so forward to meeting you." he said shaking her hand and then her publicist's. "We're just waiting for two other people." he said. "This is Regina Chong." he introduced and Casey shook her hand. "Paul Carlisle. Steven Fitzpatrick and Aaron Bushemi." Casey shook all there hands and smiled sweetly.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"And finally Mr. Jess Keynes and Mr. Derek Venturi."

When Casey saw him she had to make sure that she was conscious. Everything felt like it was surreal and unfocused. It felt the same way when he saw Casey.

"Derek? Earth to Derek." he said waving his hand in front of Derek's face.

"Casey!" he said awkwardly. "It's…Casey? You wrote the book?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah. Sort of. Yeah." she said.

"So, let's take a seat everyone and get to business. Ms. McDonald, your book is amazing. It is brilliant in all the right aspects of a love story. Your writing makes the readers want to be a part of the book which is always great. We want your book, no! We need your book. Please be a part of the Fire*Works family. We will pay you an estimated one mil and we want you to stick around for every aspect of the movie process. Your work is genius and…my wife loves you. I'm making this movie for our tenth anniversary so keeping the actual author around is key. So, what do you say?"

"I think that this is absolutely amazing and I can't wait to get started." she said with a smile. Derek glanced at her and she looked back before quickly turning her head back to the President.

"Great. Then let's sign some papers." he said holding up a pen.

**XOXO**

"_Yeah man, she totally wants you." Derek said to Ralph on the phone. "She keeps going around the house saying "Ohh, Ralph." Derek said imitating Casey. "I think I even heard her blasting the song "I Touch Myself", just for you."_

"_Sweet." he said on the other end sounding like one of the guys from dazed and confused._

"_You know how I don't like helping her out but eh, I'm in a sharing kind of mood. I know if you came over right now, she would be the happiest person in the world." he said._

"_I'll be over in…5.4 minutes."_

_Derek looked at the phone and then put it back to his ear._

"_Okay, bye."_

_He hung up and smirked. Wasn't he the sweetest person ever?_

**XOXO**

_Casey was adding dressing to the very large bowl of salad in the kitchen when Derek came walking into the kitchen._

"_Casey, look who's here." Derek said, stepping out of the way so he could see Ralph standing right behind him. "What a coincidence." he said acting like he was shocked._

_Casey saw Ralph standing their smiling at her and she smiled and nodded his way._

"_Hi, Ralph." she said kindly. _

"_Ralph's joining us for dinner so make extra." Derek said picking a crouton out of the salad._

"_Derek, ew! Your hands are dirty!" she said picking up the bowl and pulling it away from him._

"_Blah, blah." he said walking out of the kitchen. Ralph took a seat at the island and just stared at Casey as she added cheese to the salad. She looked up at him and looked away. She walked over to the stove and stirred the sauce that was in the pan. She turned back around and yeah…he was still staring._

"_Look, Ralph." she said. "I don't know if I gave you the wrong impression but…I don't…like you in the sense that you assume." she said. "I mean sure you're a great guy but…we could never…be together."_

_George walked in the door then with a bag full of groceries. _

"_Casey, I got you the extra parmesan you needed."_

_Casey flashed her eyes to him and then back at Ralph. He was smiling wide. _

"_Awe, I got it." he said winking at her as he stood up and walked backward as he kissed his hand and blew her a kiss. She shuddered after he actually left the kitchen._

"_I'm going to kill him!" she said to herself._

_After an excruciating dinner with Casey's attention directed at her plate the whole time, she was now up in her room comfortably watching a movie. Casey didn't even have time to roll her eyes as Derek burst through her bedroom door._

"_What?" she asked rudely glaring at him._

_He stood their leaning up against her doorway, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face._

"_Go Away!" she said. "I've dealt with enough of you today." she turned her attention back to the television and ignored him standing there._

"_Listen, you need to go out with Ralph!" he said walking into the room and facing her. _

_She looked up at him before replying, "No!"_

_Derek turned around turned Casey's TV off. _

"_No! Seriously, you HAVE to go out with him. He won't shut up about you and hearing your name 24/7 makes me want to ram my head into a wall twenty times just so it can go numb and I won't feel the pain of me shooting myself with a nail gun repeatedly of boredom from both of you." he said. _

"_You don't have to be so mean." she said. "Derek, I don't pity you for having to listen to your annoying friend, so why exactly would I help you out?" she asked getting off her bed and walking over to turn the tv on. She pushed Derek out of the way in the process._

"_I'm just saying that it looks pathetic for a girl to be single for so long." he said smirking. Casey looked right up into his obnoxious, jerk eyes._

"_For your information, Truman and I broke up 2 weeks ago. If you ask me , it doesn't exactly call out desperate."_

"_No, what calls out desperate is that your boyfriend was expelled for spray painting the Principals office hot pink."_

"_It's not like I knew he was going to do that." she said trying to justify the situation. _

"_Yeah, but you did know that he got expelled from his last school for stealing his Principal's car. Sounds like the kid doesn't like authority." Derek said walking to her door. "I don't like authority either but at least I disobey them with class." he said leaving her room and heading down the hall. _

_Casey quickly walked to the doorway and peeked her head out._

"_The closest thing you have to class is your locker!" she yelled before slamming the door._

**A/N-Writer's Block officially is like one of the most stupidest things ever! I would like to thank xoDancingDreamerxon and her story The Soundtrack Of My Summer to help lift my writer's block partially. So, thanks!**


	5. Smile, Like You Mean It

**Smile, Like You Mean It**

Chapter 4

**Last Chapter:**

"And finally Mr. Jess Keynes and Derek Venturi."

When Casey saw him she had to make sure that she was conscious. Everything felt like it was surreal and unfocused. It felt the same way when he saw Casey.

"Derek? Earth to Derek." he said waving his hand in front of Derek's face.

**XOXO**

"That went well." Casey said as she walked fast paced out the doors of the very large building.

"Oh, it really did! This is going to be so great."

"_Except for the fact that I have to work on a movie with the one person that I wrote the book about!" _Casey screamed in her head.

"Not to mention, did you see how amazingly cute the guys were that you are going to be working with?"

Casey smiled.

"I mean forget about the other guys but only one actually stood out to me." Naomi said.

"Which one?" Casey asked.

"The guy with the brown eyes and hair who was tall. I think his name was...Darrel or something."

"Derek?" Casey asked quickly.

Naomi gave Casey a weird look.

"Yeah…Derek."

"Yeah. Yeah. Derek looks nice. You should definitely, definitely ask Derek out. I think the two of you would be great together considering you like him and Derek likes girls."

"Okay…" she said laughing. "One problem. Remember the boyfriend I left behind in Ontario?"

"Oh, right. You have a boyfriend back home. Everyone has a boyfriend but me." Casey said as the two of them walked into the parking lot.

"Don't even give me that poor me rant. You got to live through this!" Naomi said holding up the book and tapping it with her fingers. "Every girl would kill to have been through this. I mean the man in this book is a night in shining armor to a T. You can't even dream about true passion like this."

Casey laughed.

"Yeah. I just mean…I would love, and I mean love, if I could ever experience love again. I mean it's depressing to sit at home alone with your cat watching television on a Saturday night...while everyone else has plans."

"Hey! You've been on TV. You have no idea how many men would love to take you on a night out in the town. Not to mention it's New York City. The city that never sleeps!"

"Yeah, I know!" she said. Casey and Naomi got into the car they drove to the meeting together in and continued their talk on single men, true love and of all things the mysterious yet gorgeous man by the name of Derek.

**XOXO**

"Hey, sweetie." Sally said walking into Derek's office. She walked around his desk and pecked him on the lips before setting down a paper bag.

"I made some cookies for the art auction and I thought I'd stop by. There Peanut butter, your favorite." she said setting them down on the table.

"Awe, yes." he said reaching into the bag as soon as she set it down on the table. She went around his desk and sat across from him in one of the client seats.

"So, how's work?" she asked him.

"You'll never believe this." Derek said swallowing his cookie. "The book that's our newest movie was written by Casey!"

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. All I know about it is it's all sweet and romantic and blah, blah." he said taking a bite out of another cookie.

"Wait, you mean this book?" Sally asked taking a copy of Two Incandescent Hearts out of her purse. "Oh, Derek this book is so sweet.. It's the perfect romance story and just…" she sighed and held the book to her heart.

"Yeah…" Derek said before turning his attention back to the bag.

"Is Casey still here?" she asked. "I really miss her and I would love to say hi."

"Um, no she left but if you want I can get her number."

"_Bad idea!"_ his head screamed at him. _"Don't memorize…don't memorize!"_ he said over and over again.

"That's would be fabulous." she said standing up. Derek typed something into his computer and all the numbers of clients came up. Casey's number was there along with her current address. Derek smiled at the fact that Casey still lived in Ontario. Derek wrote down the number for Sally and handed it over.

"Thank you darling." she said taking it. "I'll see you at home tonight." she said pecking him one last time before leaving.

When she was gone Derek rested his head on his left arm and continued looking at Casey's contact information. He contemplated writing them down and right before he picked up the pen that was laying on his desk, his hand moved up, grabbed the mouse and exited the box out. This obsession had to end. It was ancient history and history was suppose to be the past not the future or the present. But on the contrary, the present is history of the future.

**XOXO**

"What the difference between purple grapes and green grapes?" Casey asked Naomi when they were in line for the buffet at the hotel.

"I don't think there is one. I mean they taste the same to me." she said picking up a piece of cantaloupe.

Casey decided to pick up one of each so she wouldn't have to argue with herself over which one she would enjoy more. After they got the rest of the food that they thought looked satisfying enough they made their way back to the table. When Casey was taking a drink of her iced tea, a young lady came walking over to her.

"Excuse me? Are you Casey McDonald by any chance?" Casey put down her drink and smiled sweetly at the last. "Would you mind signing my copy of your book? I love it! It's the best thing I think I've ever read." she said.

"Of course!" she said taking the pen from the girl and signing the inside cover page of the book. This triggered the looks of the other people in the restaurant and before Casey knew it there was a long line for her to sign autographs. It was an exciting but a nervous feeling for Casey as she signed each copy and took a few pictures with people. Something she could definitely get used to!

**XOXO**

_Casey and the family were on there way to pick up a Christmas tree. It was a bit late to be getting one but at least they would be on sale. When they got to the Christmas tree lot, everyone went off there separate ways to look for the perfect Christmas tree except for George and Nora who took their time looking at each tree._

"_We're getting this one!" Casey said snootily to Derek._

"_Yeah, right. We're getting this one."_

"_Derek, that is one step above a Charlie Brown tree." Casey said pointing at it. "Only because it's taller!"_

"_Yeah? And what do you call that thing? It looks like a giant bush!"_

"_It does not!"_

"_Uh, yes it does!"_

"_Well…when it's decorated it will look like an actual Christmas tree unlike yours. I think your tree was accidentally brought here on the way to the dump, where you should be heading now!"_

"_Blah, blah!" he said imitating her talking with his hand. "For Christmas, I'm asking for a deluxe stapler so I can staple your mouth shut!" he said cockily._

"_Yeah, well for Christmas I'm asking for just one step-brother and it's not you!" she spat back._

"_Kids, we are in public! Please try and have some manners!" Nora said harshly under her breath._

_Casey and Derek sighed._

"_Besides, Marti already found us the perfect tree." George said pointing to the tree. Casey crossed her arms and Derek rolled his eyes._

**XOXO**

"_What do you think?" Casey asked after she put the last ornament on the tree._

"_Oh, Casey! It's beautiful!" said Nora. _

"_What blew up are tree?" Derek asked coming into the room._

"_Excuse you!" she said._

"_Every year we cover the tree in NHL ornaments not sparkly snowflakes!" he said giving casey spirit fingers. "And white twinkly lights? What the hell? They should be blue!" he said._

"_Do you ever not complain?" she asked curiously. "This is not going to be a sports Christmas tree. It is Christmas, so it shall be decorated with Christmas decorations. Not to mention George already told us that he likes the tree."_

"_You don't even have a star on the tree yet? Put up our hockey puck one."_

"_Uh-no." she said with disgust. Casey slowly reached into the box and pulled out a pretty gold angel from the box._

"_You've got to be kidding me!" he said._

_She ignored him and tried to reach the top of the tree by herself. She turned and looked at Derek._

"_Please?" she asked kindly._

"_No! No way!" he said._

"_Derek, please! It's Christmas!" she whined. He rolled his eyes and after hesitation he walked over to her, took the angel from her hands and reached up and placed it perfectly on the tree._

"_Oh, that's prefect. Oh, Derek, Casey stay right where you are I need to take a picture!" Nora said going to grab her camera which was sitting on the table._

_Casey and Derek tried to get out of it but Nora forced Derek to put his arm around Casey and for Casey to grin and bare it._

"_Send this to no one!" he said right before she took the picture._

"_Derek, stop moving!" she said. The two smiled and waited for the flash before moving again. The two moved away from each other as soon as possible._

"_Mom, are we still going skating tomorrow?" Casey asked._

"_Yep, and yes Derek you're going!" Nora said sternly._

**A/N-So, an idea came to me when I was writing this chapter and I don't want to jinx it or anything but I like really think I am going to write it. Please tell me what you think with a review!**


	6. Awesome?

A/N-How awesome am I? How many of you have seen the new LWD episode called Casey and Ralph?! I've been working on this story since before that episode which means I'm like telepathic or something! Haha. I wish this would happen more often because it makes it so much easier to find content for my trailers. Haha.

~SweetAngelofMusic


	7. Hunt

**Hunt**

Chapter 5

**Last Chapter:**

Casey knew it there was a long line for her to sign autographs. It was an exciting but a nervous feeling for Casey as she signed each copy and took a few pictures with people. Something she could definitely get used to!

**XOXO**

"Do you think he's going to propose tonight?" Sally's friend Jane asked her as the two of them painted on their canvas.

"I don't know anymore. Lately, Derek's been all up and down. Maybe he's stressed at work. I don't know." she said wiping a piece of hair out of her face with the top part of her wrist.

"What else could it be, Sal? He wants to take you to a romantic dinner which he hasn't done in…what? Since the two of you started dating?"

Sally smiled and her and her friend stopped painting.

"Not even then did he do that." she said as the two laughed. "Oh, I can't wait for tonight! I hope it's tonight! You know I've been planning our wedding since he asked me to move in with him?"

"What?" her friend asked laughing. Sally nodded excitedly.

"Hey, I have every right to have my one very pathetic girl moment for a guy!" she said laughing. "I mean I have everything set up perfectly. The dress, the location, the invitations, where I'm getting my cake, the theme, the color scheme, the bridesmaid dresses, even the food! Shows you how badly I want to be a Venturi right? You have no idea how hard it's been hiding it from Derek. I have to hide it in the one place he would never look." she said.

"Where?"

"In a box titled Sentimental. Derek's as scared of that box as he is as finding tampons in the medicine cabinet." she said laughing.

"Well, I think you would be a great Mrs. Venturi." her friend said laughing. "You would be an even better Mrs. Venturi if you made me your made of honor."

Sally smiled again before she continued painting.

**XOXO**

Casey was in the shower enjoying the warm water through her hair. It felt good considering she barely slept at all that night. Meeting Derek had apparently impacted her life more than she thought he would. I mean seeing him now was harder than it was leaving him. It could have been the fact that it had been so long and now she finally had to confront what scared her away. She finally had to face her fears head on and be brave for once in her life. Casey finally decided that she spent enough time just standing and thinking in the shower. It was time to get out. She had important things to do like meet the casting director and start talking about possible candidates for the roles. So, Casey got out of the shower and felt the nice breeze of the summer weather coming through her hotel bathroom window. She wrapped the towel nice and tight around herself before walking over to the window and opening it and a little more so she could get a good look of the street outside. The taxi horns were honking loudly and the streets were covered with tourists and people headed to their jobs. The air smelt fresh and clean even in the midst of all the taxi smog. But Casey couldn't help but smile at all the excitement that crowded the streets of the city.

Casey put her robe on and started brushing her hair. She wondered then what Derek was doing at that very moment…wherever he was…

**XOXO**

"Dude, I can't work with her!" Derek said to one of his friends at the hockey rink. The six of them were in the middle of an amateur hockey game, for Derek needed to unwind and sadly the bar wasn't open yet.

"Is she hot?" he asked.

Derek had to think about his answer so it would sound a little better than:

"She's bangin."

*Sigh*

"I don't know, I just can't do it. I mean sure it would be different if I didn't have Sally and things didn't end the way they did."

Derek could talk to his friends about Casey because frankly they couldn't care less about Derek and who he was with in the past. They only cared about how it was and would you do it again?

"Derek, this is perfect."

"In, what way?"

"She's come back in your life, the both of you obviously still have something for eachother. Since you're with Sally, and this Casey chick knows that, there will be no strings attached and you get some tail."

"You don't know her, man. If you want anything like that from Case, then you have to commit your life to fulfilling her wishes and sell your soul."

"I would be more than happy to fulfill any woman's wishes."

"For the first time? Yeah, man…we know." The guys all laughed.

**XOXO**

"Why is it impossible to get a taxi in New York?" Casey asked waving her hand out in the air.

"Because this is the most populated city in the United States. Let's just walk."

"But, I've never been in a taxi before."

"And all of a sudden you have the desire to?"

Casey laughed.

"It's all part of the New York experience."

"Then you need to get out more." Naomi said laughing.

Once they finally got a cab, Naomi and Casey were brought to a tiny café for lunch.

"Hey, tonight do you want to go to this awesome club that's a few blocks over?" Naomi asked before she took a bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"A club? Nah, I really shouldn't. I mean tomorrow we have that meeting and I need to look composed and not like I've been out all night."

"Casey. When do you ever live? I don't want to go alone, please come with me." Naomi asked giving her a puppy dog pout.

"I can't." Casey said breaking down.

"Pweeease?"

"Fine but I'm not drinking anything."

"Whatever." Naomi said laughing.

After lunch the girls decided to do a little window shopping back to their hotel. Naomi stopped in just about every store and by the time they got back to the hotel, their legs were killing them.

"I think I'm going to go down to the spa. There might be cute boys." Naomi said with a grin.

"If I do recall you have a boyfriend still…" Casey said hinting as she looked at Naomi in her bathing suit and a towel wrapped around her.

"You mean had a boyfriend."

"Oh, no. What happened?"

"Sean was being a douche, as usual. I've been with him for 3 very long years and I'm happy to say it's over. I can't deal with it anymore. I'm always worried that he's off scamming on some other chick or that his right hand is holding a beer whilst the left is holding a bong. I have started a new life that Sean has not been invited into."

"Good for you. There is nothing wrong with a strong, independent woman taking care of herself."

"Yeah…but I'm going to miss the sex." she said laughing. "He was really good at doing this one thing where he l-"

"Naomi! Please!" Casey said laughing. Naomi just shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm off to rebound. Miss me not, darling." Casey laughed at her boy crazy friend. Naomi may have seemed like the loose one but in reality, she was much more reserved. She only gave it up to the men that she was in long term relationships with. And, even then there were only two main men in her life since the day she started dating. "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure there's enough boys to go around." Naomi said smirking.

"I don't know. I mean I havn-"

"Casey. You're running out of excuses. Put on your bathing suit and lets go."

Casey obliged eventually and the two went down to the pool/spa. It was pretty crowded consider it being summer and all, but there were still a couple lounge chairs open, so Casey and Naomi made their way over to the chairs and marked them as their own.

Since the pool was indoor, the room had a lot of windows looking out onto the busy New York streets that let the bright sun in. Naomi had her sunglasses over her eyes and Casey had them on top of her head as she read her magazine.

"I'll take the blonde. Maybe the brunette if you want the blonde."

"Can you keep it in your pants for one hour, Naomi?" Casey asked laughing.

"Fine! I'll take the blonde."

"Fine." Casey said laughing. She set down her magazine and looked at the few good looking men that occupied the pool area. "He's not bad." she said pointing.

"Ohh. Good choice. He has nice upper arms." she said. "And apparently...his boyfriend thinks so too." The girls heads turned sideways in unison as they looked at him.

"How about him?" Casey said turning her gaze to the right. Naomi checked him out too.

"Nice body. Good hair. Seems straight."

"And apparently his girlfriend thinks so too. Naomi, this is hopeless. Love isn't something you have to look for! Love comes unexpected."

"Good. Hence the quote. "Expect the unexpected." Someone is out there for you, Casey. I was trying to speed up the process of finding him for you. Ohh, look at him."

Casey looked at where Naomi was pointing. The guy was lifting himself out of the pool. You could see his muscles flex as he used his body strength. Once he was out, he ran his hands through his hair and walked over to his chair and picked up his towel.

"He is gorgeous." Naomi said watching him dry off. "Go get his number." she said looking at Casey.

"Are you kidding? He's way…way, too…"

"What?...Muscular?...Charming?...Tall? Tan?"

"Naomi he's just…out of my league."

"Casey. You were on TV! You wrote a book that is becoming an amazing movie. You are technically very rich and you're fun to hang with. Just go talk to him."

She hesitated before finally agreeing with a "Fine." Casey put down her magazine and got off her chair. She was walking towards him trying to be graceful. She was shaking inside but tried keeping a pleasant smile on her face.

"Casey, look out!" Naomi said as Casey ran into someone when she was looking at the good looking guy. The tray of drinks hit her in the head and then caused Casey to tumble backwards into the pool with a big splash. It was like it had all gone in slow motion. But every cloud has a silver lining and in this case it was the gorgeous man guy who had jumped into the pool to help Casey.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her stand up.

"I…uh…" she said. Naomi rushed over to the pool to help Casey out but the guy lifted her out himself and made sure she could stand properly.

"Casey. Are you okay? She's bleeding." she said and Casey grabbed the top of her head. You would say that it was kind of like that scene in The Parent Trap but only Dennis Quaid was far more graceful if you could believe it. Casey touched the top part of her forehead where there was a little bit of blood.

"I'll go get a band aid!" Naomi said running to fetch one in the lobby.

"That looked like it hurt." he said looking down into Casey's eyes.

"I couldn't tell." she said with a casual chuckle. The guy smiled his perfect smile down at Casey but she couldn't exactly swoon since she saw double but with blur as it's sidekick.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you." the girl who ran into Casey said.

"She'll be fine. Can you go get some towels?" he asked her.

"Of course!" she said racing away.

Naomi returned with a first aid kit and started applying some peroxide to the cut before putting two thin white colored bandage strips over the cut.

"Thanks, Naomi." Casey slowly sat up. "And, thank you." she said to the man that pulled her out of the water.

"No problem. I'm a volunteer firefighter so I might as well start saving people somewhere."

"One of New York's bravest?" she asked with a smile.

"Bravest? I'm not sure about that. I'm afraid of spiders." he said which made Casey laugh kindly as the man smiled embarassed.

"Um, don't you think you should tell the nice man your name." Naomi said hinting at Casey.

"Uh, yeah. I'm...Casey." she said.

"Caleb. You know you should really go sit down. You don't want to overwork the body."

"Are you sure about that?" Naomi said inappropriately looking the man up and down.

Casey elbowed Naomi before grabbing her arm.

"You're right." Casey agreed to the man. "Really, you've been a major help. I could have drowned." she said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure." he said with a smile as Casey pulled Naomi back to their chairs.

**XOXO**

**A Few Hours Later**

"He was so cute, right? What did his chiseled arms feel like? How amazing were his eyes? What was it like being that close to him?" Naomi asked.

"Very Cute. Very Chiseled. Perfect eyes and intoxicating." she said smiling.

"Are you ready?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah. But I'm not bar hopping or leaving with strange men!"

"I know! I know! Now, let's go. The night is ours!"

**XOXO**

_"Der-ek! Stop hitting me in the head with your hockey stick!"_

_"Derek, knock it off." George commanded of his son as the family rode to the ice rink that was a few towns over._

_"Can we get hot chocolate like last time?" Marti asked sweetly._

_"Yeah!" Lizzie and Edwin said together._

_"I'm just looking forward to working on my toe loop."_

_"Ha! If you think I'm going to start calling you Casey Comaneci, think again!"_

_"Derek, Nadia Comaneci is a Romanian Gymnast, not a skater."_

_"Same dif."_

_"Yeah, well when it comes to Hockey, you're hardly a Sidney Crosby."_

_"Don't act like you know anything about Hockey. Are we almost there?"_

_"We're almost there."_

_The car pulled into a parking space and after they paid for admission Derek and Casey went ahead and fought to get on the ice first. _

_"Move!" Casey said pushing him out of the way as she finally got on the ice._

_"Are you done being a witch? It's not Halloween, Casey." Derek said to her as he slid on the ice with a puck and his hockey stick._

_"Are you done being a jerk?" _

_"I bet you can't skate like her." Derek said pointing to a girl who had her own white figure skates with leg warmers and a sparkly leotard. She even had a white matching sweater to go along with it._

_"Derek, she's been skating for like years."_

_"I'll make a deal with you." he said._

_"What kind of deal?" she asked looking at him with curious eyes._

_"If you can do a somewhat suitable layback spin like she's doing right now, I will teach you the trick of getting a puck past a goalie."_

_"And when exactly would me getting a puck past a goalie suit me in everyday life?"_

_"Hey, if you don't think you can do it, fine." he said skating away._

_"Wait! Wait. I'll do it just to prove you wrong."_

A/N-HAPPY NEW YEAR! Some awesome Dasey will be coming shortly. BTW, a layback looks like this.

Just type in youtube (dot) com slash **watch?v=e0NXeRt00jc**

Since they won't let me post the link.


	8. Dasey Check It Out

A/N-Hey guys! New dasey vid on youtube. Just search BoPeep92 and the video is called Dasey: More Than Anyone! Rate and comment! Please. Much love!

*This vid is no longer available! So, sorry!*


	9. Trances

**Trances**

**Chapter 6**

**XOXO**

The club that Naomi and Casey has just arrived at was very loud. It was so unlike her to go out this late and to go out to a club non the less. It felt odd…

"Ignore her." Naomi said when Casey glared at a girl who had pushed passed her, spilling her beer on the floor."

"This is a very unsanitary place." Casey said with disgust as she looked around the club at the amount of people that danced under the strobe lights. "It's packed, and there are no more tables left."

Naomi turned to Casey quickly.

"Okay, that's it! You need a shot!"

"What? No!" Casey said.

"Yes! Come on, Case. You are in NYC!" Naomi turned over to the bar. "Two shots of Tequila Rose, please!" Naomi turned around and stuck her tongue out at Casey. "Thank you." she said taking the shot glasses when she turned around. She handed Casey hers, then tapped her glass before taking the shot.

"You drink too much." Casey said humorously as she walked away. She spotted an open table and quickly dashed for it.

Minutes later, the shot glass sat in the middle of the table taunting Casey now. Naomi came walking over with two martini glasses. She set them and took a seat at the table.

"Would you prefer a drink from the lightweight section?" she asked laughing. "Well, try this. It's an apple martini. It's amazing."

"I've heard about these." Casey gazed at the glasses which was sitting next to the smaller one.

"I'm not an alcoholic, Casey. You know that." Naomi said.

"Of course you're not, Naomi. I know."

"I just…" she looked down and you could tell that she was holding back.

"What?" Casey asked worried.

"I just really miss, Sean." she said as her throat started to hurt. "I just got so mad at him…that I wasn't thinking clearly and I just blurted out it was over. Just like that!" she snapped her fingers. Naomi looked up at Casey. "Casey, I'm in love with him so much but I ruined everything. How could I be so greedy? I love Sean for the way he is and I thought he loved me too but, he hasn't even come after me." she took a breath. "So, please tell me what his wrong with that picture.

That's exactly what she had done. Casey…Why didn't he come after her? Why?

"Naomi. Listen, to me. It's not your fault. If two people are meant to be, fate will bring them together. You can't run from your destiny."

"No, but you can hide from it." Naomi said downing her drink.

"That's very true." Casey said just realizing it. She didn't even think about it before picking up the shot glass and holding it up high. "You are my best friend and the one person that I come to when I need help. Since, you're always here for me, I promise to always be there for you." Casey downed the drink and regretted it. It burned her throat and she did not like it. No, not one little bit.

"Bleh." Casey said out of disgust and she put the glass down.

"Hey, Casey right?" said the man who was now standing next to their table.

"Yeah, Caleb right?" Casey asked with a smile.

"Yeah." he smiled _Gorgeous_. "Naomi asked me to meet you guys here."

Casey turned and looked at Naomi. She sat up straighter because she knew that Casey was now annoyed because she had asked Caleb to meet them at the club without her consent.

"I thought since we're all from out of town that we could sit down and have a few drinks." Naomi said smiling. "Here pull up a chair." she scooted over closer to Casey but then scooted back over because Casey gave her the "look".

"So, what brings you to New York?" he asked taking a seat.

"Work." Casey said politely.

"Ah. All work and no play…" he said taking a drink of his beer.

"That's what I keep saying." Naomi said laughing. "What about you?"

"I'm here to see mylittle sister. I try to stop by and see her every few months. I told her that I would meet her here later on."

"Awe. That's very sweet of you." Casey said clearly interested in the nice young man.

The three of them enjoyed the conversation and found interesting things to talk about. Caleb was very funny. He traveled a lot so he had quite the collection of funny stories to tell. Casey was listening when her gaze left his face and traveled to the club entrance. It was like the snap of the finger and instant surreal-ness. Derek was walking in. He was even in slow motion. Her eyes traveled up his entire body. His brown hair was more attractive than she had imagined. His smile made the room brighter as he looked around the club. He was wearing a regular brown t-shirt and jeans with brown shoes and he looked amazing. But then…she saw his hand linked with none other than Sally's…

She ripped her longing away from him and grabbed her martini and quickly gulped it down and set it quickly back on the table. Caleb and Naomi looked up at her.

"Case?" Naomi asked. "You okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm doing fine thanks for asking." she said smiling. "But I need a refill. I'll be right back. You guys need anything?"

"Uh…no, we're okay." Naomi said looking at Caleb for a second and then returning to Casey.

"Okay, be right back." Casey said getting up so quickly that when she ran into someone yet again, she nearly hit the floor with a faceplant. But, that was right before he caught her before she hit the cold, hard floor.

"Casey?" Derek asked shocked.

"Hi…" she said standing up straight. "Hi,…Derek." she looked into his gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to be a deeper brown than she had remembered.

"Casey?" Sally asked excitedly.

"Hey!" Sally leaned in and gave her a hug.

"It's great to see you." she said friendly.

"Sally!" said Caleb from behind her.

"Caleb!" she ran and captured him in a hug.

"Wait, you guys know eachother?" Casey asked confused.

"Of course! Caleb's my brother." she said pulling away.

"_You've got to be kidding me." Casey thought._

**XOXO**

"_Stop stalling, Case." Derek said leaning on the upper part of his hockey stick._

"_I'm stretching." Casey said as she pulled up her back leg._

"_You've been stretching for 3 years. Now, just go!"_

"_Patience if a virtue, Derek. I'll go when I'm good and ready."_

_Derek sighed heavily._

"_Now, I am good and ready." she said letting her back leg go. _

_This was it. _

"_Just pretend you're dancing, Casey." she said to herself. "It can't be that hard." she took a few deep breaths and she skated out into the middle of the rink. Only a few people were out there, but they gave her the space she needed._

"_Are you waiting for theme music or something?"_

"_Stop rushing me!" she said. Casey took a few deep breaths and concentrated on not falling. She started skating semi-quickly before making her first spin in. She was shaking but kept her cool, as best as she could. She span in a little quicker until she was spinning in place. This was it, this was the moment. Casey slowly started leaning back as she span and she kept that up for a couple seconds before she freaked out and when spinning out and onto the hard ice._

_Derek started laughing. Casey didn't say anything and just looked down at the ice. She tried getting up but kept sliding on the ice, and couldn't get any gripping. Derek came skating over as his laughing subsided. He looked down at her from right above and his entertained smile slowly faded._

"_Are you okay?" he asked after a few seconds._

"_I'm fine." she said pushing herself up again. "Ow. Oh, God, Derek. Ow!" she grabbed her wrist and looked up at him. Her eyes were wet and glazed. He knelt down instantly and slowly grabbed her wrist. _

"_Did you break it?" he asked examining it. If you didn't know any better, you'd actually think he cared…_

"_I think I just…twisted, it." she said looking in his eyes before getting back into reality. "Just help me up." she said trying to break the focus. Casey handed him her left hand and he grabbed it as he helped her up for the __**first**__ time in his life._

_When Casey came flying up by the strong pull of Derek she ended up falling forward making a face plant right back into the ice along with him. _

"_I'm going to be in a body cast, by the end of the day." she said looking down at him._

"_Well, don't put me in one." he said looking up at her._

"_At least you have on padding." she said trying to get up. "Ow!"_

"_Stop pushing on it." he said grabbing her wrist to keep it still._

_It was weird. The weird trance the two were in. Could it be the winter weather that makes the fluttery feelings in your stomach show up? The pretty falling snow. Or maybe just the body heat in the cold, December month. Casey's entire body was numb. Except for her wrist, which was blazing. Not from the injury. Oh no. _

_But from the cure…_

"_We should probably move." Casey said using her left hand to support her weight. When she could finally stand, she waited for Derek to get up so the two could awkwardly skate off the rink. Thing was, Derek still owed her. She couldn't help but hide a smile as she glanced at him. She knew instantly that it wasn't right. But just because it wasn't right…didn't mean that those feelings went away…_

**A/N-Hey! Review! Tell me what you think!**


	10. Goal

**Goal**

Chapter 7

"Casey, you must be having such a great time." Sally said to Casey making conversation at the table. "Getting to travel and meet new people. I've always wanted to do that."

Casey smiled politely.

"Your book moved me. It was so amazing and romantic. Was is written about anyone we know?" she asked pointing between her and Derek really quickly.

Casey's eyes flickered at Derek for a second before looking back at Sally.

"It-" she began before Sally's cell phone began ringing.

"Oh, sorry." she said getting up. "It's my boss." she covered the mouth piece and walked away in the direction of the rest rooms.

"So, Sally seems really nice." started Naomi. She had no idea that the guy she was talking to, had a greater significance than what was right in front of her.

"Yeah, she's great." he said waiting for Casey's expression with a smirk on his lips.

"So, work on the phone?" Casey asked Derek with a bit of a bitter tone.

"Yeah, she works at some art place."

"Oh. Art major?" Naomi asked with excitement. The waitress who was doing rounds brought them what they ordered and the atmosphere grew awkward. "So, I keep forgetting to ask. How do you all know each other? Derek, right? I thought you worked for Fire*Works?"

"I'm the most kick ass editor they've ever had." Derek said with a smirk and Naomi laughed and Casey wanted to kick her. "And, Casey is actually my-"

"Step-brother!" she yelled out of nowhere. "He's just my step-brother! That's it! Only…my stepbrother!" she said laughing nervously at the end before picking up her third glass of wine and downing the whole thing.

"Sorry, about that." Sally said coming back. "We have an art convention to go to this weekend, so we've been packing up our best pieces." she sat back down on her chair. "You know Casey, I would really love if we could have lunch before I leave. I know you're heading back and forth between New York and Ontario but hopefully we can hang out once or twice." Derek sat up awkwardly in his seat. Casey seemed to notice all his small details, which wasn't exactly the best thing in the world to be doing.

"Yeah. Sure, most definitely." she replied.

"Great!" Sally said.

After a few minutes, Casey went into some type of trance. Everything had gone mute, blurry and slow motion. Sally and Derek were the only ones that seemed to stand out in the crowd. Sally smiled at him and he smiled back with obvious care for her. He fiddled with her fingers without ever losing eye connection. He was perfect, as always. Sadly, it wasn't her who was perfect enough for him.

**XOXO**

"That was fun." Naomi said as her and Casey walked through the hotel lobby.

"It really was." Casey said walking by a table and accidentally bumping it. Naomi quickly caught the vase of flowers before they hit the floor.

"You kind of hit that rum a little hard." Naomi said helping Casey walk as they went to the elevators.

"That was a…very…exceptional…drink." she said her eyes closing as she talked.

"I bet it was. Now lets get you upstairs and into bed." Naomi said before she pushed the elevator button and they went up. When they got to their rooms, Naomi took the key out of Casey's purse and helped her into her room. "Try and feel better." she said as Casey crawled into bed. "We have to be at the studio at noon for casting calls."

Casey mumbled something or other. Whatever it was it was incoherent.

"I put a trashcan by your bed."

"Mm-hm." Casey said snuggling into bed with her eyes closed.

"Okay, night." Naomi let her self out and left Casey to ponder in her many dreams that night.

It was about 7:40 when Casey woke up. It was only because she had left her window open and their was a small chill breeze peeping into her room. She got up and went to close the window. She saw the trashcan by her bed when she turned around and then noticed that she was still in her clothes from last night. Then her head started pounding. Yep, liquor does that to people. Casey grabbed her head before making her way back into bed and trying desperately to be put out of her misery. When that didn't happen, she turned the TV on and tried to find something that she wouldn't have to necessarily concentrate on and something that would hopefully put her to sleep sometime soon. Her eyes eventually drifted close and she got the sleep she needed.

**XOXO**

"Do you have to get up already?" Sally asked Derek as she watched him button up his dark blue shirt.

"Yeah." he said kind of bluntly.

"Are you sure? Because I don't have to go to work till 10." she said with an attractive voice.

He looked at her. His eyes ran down her body and he got lost in thought.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips.

Not in the mood...strange.

"Nothing. You're just…really pretty." he said looking at her. He leaned down and over and kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you at dinner." he said leaving the room. When Sally heard the front door shut she knew it was clear. She picked up the phone that was on her bedside table and dialed a number.

"He didn't propose!" she said with a bitter tone before she let out a light laugh at her friend's expression on the other end.

**XOXO**

Derek raced down the porch stairs from his loft and stopped. He turned his head left and then right slowly, contemplating on which direction he wanted to go. If he turned right then he would head in the direction of work. If he turned left…he would be going the direction of Casey's hotel. He hesitated on his decision making. What was the reason for turning left? It killed him that he had to think about it. He turned left, right before he turned right. He started walking down the street shaking his head.

**XOXO**

"Morning." Naomi said coming into Casey's room with two coffees. She kept Casey's room key from last night just in case she was a little more drunk than Naomi realized.

"Morning." she said yawning before getting out of bed. Casey took the star bucks coffee before going to sit down on the sofa. "How drunk was I?" she asked embarrassed as she rubbed her head.

"You weren't drunk, drunk." Naomi said sitting down on the sofa too taking a sip of her coffee. "You were more like…tipsy. You really enjoyed that."

"How much did I drink last night?" Casey asked feeling her head and then taking a long drink of her coffee.

"You had three glasses of wine, one apple martini and you tried two shots of tequila."

"That's so…not me." she said looking down at the table where her portfolio sat.

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds. We were there for like 5 hours. Derek is really nice." she said. Busy day ahead of her and she had a hangover.

"Derek?" Casey asked looking at Naomi. "Um, he has his moments." she said taking another big drink of her coffee.

"He is sooo good looking." she said. "If I was his step-sister I would have hi-"

Casey put her hand up.

"Naomi please!" she said with a disturbed face.

"Anyway, there sending the company car for us." Naomi said with excitement.

"Great." Casey said going to her suitcase. "In the meantime, I'm going to hang myself in the shower. Bye." Casey said walking to the bathroom with her coffee in hand.

**XOXO**

Casey and Naomi rode to the studio in the very shiny, expensive, black car. Naomi stuck her head out the window which was kind of entertaining and Casey looked out the rolled down window enjoying the nice breeze blow upon her face. Her cell phone began ringing it's very lighthearted tone and she picked it up from the seat and looked at it. One new text message from unknown caller it said. Casey flipped her phone open and read the message.

"**Hey! It's Sal! Dinner tonight? 8pm?**"

"The haunting hour has begun." Casey said laughing as she looked at Naomi.

"Who is it?" Naomi asked, taking a break from the window to look at Casey.

"Sally."

"Your brother's girlfriend?"

"Step-brother and yes." Casey said. "She wants to have dinner tonight."

"Good. You guys can bond. I know your getting pretty sick of me by now." Naomi said. "Me being your one and only friend and all." she said laughing.

"Haha." Casey said sarcastically. "I don't know." Casey said hesitant.

"Come on! It'll be fun. You guys can catch up and she can show you around New York. I only know so much myself."

"And even that surprises me considering you were born in England." Casey said laughing.

"When I told my parents I had been tranferred to Canada, they nearly went into shock."

"And look at that, now you're in America!"

"Where will I go next?" she asked humorously. "I'm like the female 'Where's Waldo?'

Casey laughed before looking back down at the text.

"Fine, I'll go. Eight O'clock it is."

**XOXO**

_The family including Casey and Derek sat in the warm coffee shop right next to the skate loan office. _

_"Casey are you sure your wrist isn't broken?" Nora asked. "Maybe we should go and get it checked out." _

_"I'm fine, mom. I must have sprained it really bad because I can still move it." Casey said._

_"Well, if it gets worse, tell us."_

_"I promise." Casey smiled trying to reassure her mother and George._

_"Okay, well we're going back out. You know where to find us." Nora said standing up helping Marti up as well._

_"Edwin put your skates on the right way!" George said as the family went out the doors and headed for the rink. Only Casey and Derek sat at the table still._

_"So, I believe I won our little deal." she said._

_"Ha! Hardly!" he said as he took a few big drinks of his hot chocolate. "You fell hard on that ice."_

_"Yeah, but I still did the layback! And that's all we agreed on!" she said pointing at him._

_After a few seconds he finally gave up._

_"Fine. Finally, I can teach you that skating IS NOT for girls and that hockey is the hardest sport ever created!"_

_"You are so on." she said with fire in her eyes._

**_XO_**

_"Casey you're holding the stick all wrong."_

_"Then how do I hold it?" she asked aggravated._

_"Like this." he said gripping his stick. "Hold it tight, so you won't hit anybody with it." he said instructing her. _

_"I know!" she said angrily._

_"Tighter."_

_"Derek, it's fine!"_

_"Then, you hold it up and hit the puck as hard as you can but with aim, that way it heads for the goal. It's a slap shot, Casey."_

_Casey was geared up with hockey equipment and was holding one of the hockey sticks. You could definitely tell that she had no idea what she was doing. _

_"Okay. Hit it." he said loudly. She hit the puck as hard as she could and ended up falling backwards as the puck just barely slid in close distance of the net. Derek slid over to Casey and helped her up._

_"You're standing wrong." he said. Casey stood still, now that she was standing up trying to find her balance again. "Arms down." he said bending her arms straight. He was right behind her but he probably didn't even realize that he was so close. "One leg here." he said pointing and one back." He then leaned in closer and tried to get eye level with her. "Goal is there, so you have to look at it straight on and know what your shooting for. Then concentrate on the puck, pull the hockey stick back and just swing." The puck went flying into the net._

_"I did it!" Casey yelled excitedly. "Thanks, Derek." she said turning her head to look at Derek, who's was only inches away._

**A/N-Hey! I have a new video on you tube! Check it out! Just search new love story dasey. Review time!**


	11. Discombobulated

**Discombobulated**

**Chapter 8**

**Last Chapter:**

"How much did I drink last night?" Casey asked feeling her head and then taking a long drink of her coffee.

**XO**

__

He was right behind her but he probably didn't even realize that he was so close. "One leg here." he said pointing and one back." He then leaned in closer and tried to get eye level with her. "Goal is there, so you have to look at it straight on and know what your shooting for. Then concentrate on the puck, pull the hockey stick back and just swing." The puck went flying into the net.

"I did it!" Casey yelled excitedly. "Thanks, Derek." she said turning her head to look at Derek, who's was only inches away.

**XOXO**

Casey's head pounded mercilessly for a couple hours before it leveled up. All day long they had dealt with annoying, wanna-be, aspiring actresses who were melodramatic and turned the story line into a comedy with their bad acting. I mean, Casey should know. She is the original character. It is a movie based on what occurred in _her_ life. The headache came back after her 150th audition and she came to the conclusion that the day would just keep going, like an her very own episode of 'Bored To Tears Even Before The Hour That Would Never End'.

"How's it going, ladies?" asked Chris Durdan who was a camera man, who peeked his head into the room with Derek and Zack Smalley right behind him.

"This is a closed audition, Chris." said the casting director who looked just as tired as the rest of them.

"Bite me, Jane." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"So Naomi, dinner tonight?" he asked. She blushed but didn't hold back.

"Your treat?"

"In more than one way." he said with a flirtacious smile.

Derek and Zack made humorous 'oooo', sounds like they were back in high school.

"You know, Derek." Jane started. "I think that you should read for the male lead."

"Sorry, but I'm not an "actor"." he said, using air quotes.

"Nonsense." she said throwing a script to the end of the table. "Casey, can you read with him?"

"Um…actually."

"Yeah, come on, Casey." Derek said taunting her. "If I have to do this, so do you."

"Yeah, Casey." Naomi said handing her a packet.

Casey and Derek stood up awkwardly and walked infront of the camera where Derek was.

"Start at the top of page 241." Derek gulped and slowly began reading his lines.

"I didn't know it was a secret."

"Isn't is obvious?"

"Just relax. I only told one person." he said looking away from the script and now just concentrated on her face.

"We…kissed." she said awkwardly. "And I'd rather not have anyone know considering the circumstances."

Casey looked up at him and he didn't even need the script anymore.

He had figured it out. The book's secret.

"Screw the circumstances. I just couldn't keep something like this to myself. I think that it's very…greedy of me." he said cockily.

"Ha! Like you aren't greedy all the time? You promised me that we would try and forget it happened!"

"I know! But I can't! I can't just forget what happened! You did something...evil to me. You put a curse or something on me because now you're all I think about and I hate it! It feels like you're this horrible cold that won't go away but I bare it because I like the taste of the cold syrup!"

"Oh, very nice analogy! Thanks for comparing me to a virus!"

"You're missing the point! You cursed me or something because you and the kiss are all I can think about!"

"And scene." Jane said mesmerized by their performance.

"Oh. My. God." Naomi said star struck.

"That was amazing. So, real! Hands down, the best audition I've ever seen. Casey, Derek, you guys have suck chemistry. I think…we've found our leads."

"What? No!" Casey and Derek said at the same time.

"Casey, you sounded so real when you spoke to Derek that it makes the story come alive again. And Derek, has the look and has quick memorizing skills. Case closed. You guys have it." Casey and Derek sighed. "You should be excited! Don't you know how many people would kill for this job?"

Casey crossed her arms while Derek looked surprised.

"I want you two to read your lines together soon. Practice, practice, practice. Casey, get in touch with the character like it's happening all over again and Derek…become the character."

"Oh, it shouldn't be that hard." he said giving Casey a knowing look with an amused smile.

"Great!" Jane replied.

As soon as Casey and Derek got out of the room, Derek gently grabbed Casey arm and dragged her down the hall and through the door that said stairs. The door latched behind them and he looked at her.

"Casey, the story is about us?" he asked knowingly.

"Um…yeah, kind of." she said careful of her reply.

"Kind of?" he asked turning away and rubbing both hands through his hair.

"Okay, so the whole thing! What happened between us was epic taboo like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Yeah, but Casey -" he said looking at the ground shaking his head trying to clear it.

"I left your name out of the book, at least!"

He sighed and turned to face her.

"This is going to be awkward, isn't it?"

She looked down.

"Yeah, probably."

"Imagine if they left in that part…of us…in my car…" he said remembering that very _good_ night. "But, even that is too intense for people to see." he said proud of the memory.

She looked up.

"Derek…" she hesitated. "They um...they decided to leave that in."

"Oh, God." he said tilting his head back and letting a hand run through his hair. "We shouldn't be forced to do this in a movie." he said turning back around. "I mean we're step-siblings, after all."

"Derek, first of all I'm pretty sure couple pairings have been far worse than ours. Secondly, it didn't stop us the first time." Casey smirked and turned around, opened the door and walked back into the hall.

"Yeah, but this time, it's in front of people!" he yelled down the hall. She just smiled and kept walking.

"Do I really look okay?" Naomi asked back at the hotel.

"Naomi, you look amazing. You are going to have a great time. I think this is good for you."

"Thanks, Case." she said smiling warmly. "Wait, what time is it?"

Casey looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"7:40."

"Oh, my God! I'm suppose to meet him at 7:45! I better go!"

"Okay, have fun and remember tell me everything when you get back!"

"Try and have fun with Sally."

Casey smiled and Naomi left with a quick but excited wave. Casey got ready and took a cab to Pete's Bar and Grill to meet Sally for dinner.

"Hey!" Sally greeted. Luckily, she had already gotten a table by the time Casey go to the restaurant considering there was a long waiting list to get one now.

"Hey!" casey said sitting down.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good! So, Derek told me about the whole movie thing. I couldn't believe it! He's actually going to be an actor. But I can only imagine how awkward this whole thing is going to be for you. I mean besides the fact that it's Derek; your stepbrother, it's going to be really awkward to film those intense romance scenes infront of people. By the way, you never told me who the real guy is." Sally said sipping her iced tea.

"Oh, um." Sally waited patiently. "Max!" I mean Casey couldn't honestly say Derek and have it be okay.

"Max? Oh, my God! He is so romantic!" she said. "I mean all the sweet things he said to you is mesmerizing. I wish Derek was as sweet."

"Hahaha." she laughed nervously. "Yeah, if only."

"My favorite part would still have to be the car. I felt the heat immensely as I read it.

"Wow…great! That's what…was intended!"

"It must have been the best thing you've ever experienced."

Casey thought for a second.

"You know…it was." she smiled.

"Well, those football muscles are there for a reason." she said laughing. Casey so wanted to change the subject and finally Sally did. "So, when are you going back to Ontario?"

"My flight is Wednesday at 9."

"Awe! That's only a few days from now!"

"Yeah, but then I'm coming back the week after for two months of filming. Lucky me, right?"

"Uh, yeah! Try and enjoy it. I would give anything to spend all that time with Derek and get paid to kiss him."

Casey nodded slowly as Sally talked.

"Well, since I'm leaving for Chicago tomorrow morning, you and Derek have the loft alone to read your lines for the entire weekend."

"Wow, all weekend."

"Yeah, I bet it'll be fun."

"I hope so."

**XOXO**

Derek sat in his loft watching a repeat hockey game of The Pittsburgh Penguins against the Toronto Maple Leafs. He sat in his lounge chair trying to concentrate on the game, but it was hard considering Sally was still out with casey.

That set him over the edge a little bit. He got out of his chair and proceeded to the kitchen for s snack, that would keep his focused; so the entire fridge would do for the time being. As he stood in the kitchen absentmindedly eating chips, he wondered what Sally and casey were talking about. Sally probably bribed casey into telling her every secret about the book. For all he knew, Sally could have figured out it was him in the story and not Max. He shuttered at the thought. The idea of his love for Casey, spread to the person who unintentionally ruined everything.

He walked back to his chair and jumped in it when he head the front door being unblocked.

"Hey, Sweetie!" Sally said closing the door.

"Hey. How was it?" he asked trying to act casual and not anxious.

"It was great." she said coming over and pecking him on the lips before sitting on the sofa next to the lounge chair. "We had a fun time. It's been forever since I've hung out with casey. I mean for some reason, I had this weird feeling, like she was mad at me or something."

"Oh?" Derek asked trying to sound interested.

"Yeah, but it's irrelevant so I'm going to change." she said getting

"How was it?" both Casey and Naomi asked when they saw each other later that night.

"You first" Naomi demanded.

"No, you!" casey replied letting Naomi in her room.

"Okay, so he took me to this adorable restaurant overlooking the river and then we went and got some ice cream and then he kissed me and he walked me home." she blushed.

"Are you guys going out again?"

Naomi smiled.

"We have a lunch date, tomorrow."

"Awe, congratulations, Nay!" Casey said eating a pringle.

"How was your night?"

"It was…better than I thought it would be. We went to this bar and grill and caught up. She told me about work and about how one of her paintings is in the art show this weekend."

"Did something happen between you two in the past?"

"What gives you that idea?" Casey asked looking away as she dug in the can for another pringle.

"At the bar the other night, you were hostile when she showed up and you didn't want to hang with her tonight. Sorry, that I assumed there were some unspoken words there." Casey nodded slowly.

"Well, a few years ago…she actually took an old flame of mine. She took him like she owned him. But the worst part is that she unintentionally did it, so I can't even be mad at her for it."

"Well, don't worry about it anymore because you got to experience the most romantic love story, with the perfect guy who came after your old flame. And her and Derek are good together. " she said sincerly.

"Right…her and Derek are good together…"

**XOXO**

_The family got home around 8pm that night._

_"I have to call, Emily!" Casey yelled racing for the phone._

_"Uh, wrong! I have to call Sam." Derek said throwing down his hockey gear. Edwin, Lizzie and Marti walked upstairs in the process._

_"Casey, Derek please don't fight tonight." Nora said taking her jacket off. "And I mean it!" she said opening the basement door to proceed to bed. Casey held the phone away from her as Derek tried to grab it._

_"Casey, Derek! Knock if off! I agree with 100% with Nora. You two need to work out your problems." George agreed as he shut the basement door behind him as he went down to his bedroom._

_"Great job, Derek! My mom is stressed enough at work!"_

_"Then give me the frickin phone!" he said grabbing it away from her. She smacked it out of his hands and the two scrambled to the floor to find it._

_"Derek, please!" she said desperately as she held back. Derek continued to keep the phone away from her by sliding it under the couch._

_"What's so desperate that you need to call Emily about?" he asked looking her straight in the eye. The two were only a foot apart._

_"Um, I needed…to ask her about…my English homework."_

_"Case, it's Christmas break." he said with a cute humorous smirk. "So…why do you need to call her?"_

_"It's non of your business." she said standing up. Derek grabbed the phone and stood up as well._

_"I'll just use my cell phone!" she said taking it out of her back pocket. "Even though, I have NO battery left!" They both stood there awkwardly._

_"Here!" he said throwing her the phone._

_"Thanks." she said quietly._

_"Don't mention it…ever!"_

_She smiled as she turned around and ran upstairs. Derek quietly snuck upstairs when he heard her door close. He went into his room, closed his door and picked up the other house phone. He clicked the talk button and smirked when he head Casey on the other side. Oh, boy this was going to be good…_

_**A/N-This chapter is dedicated to my friend Brandy, who sadly died in a house fire this morning; 1.30.09. She was only 17. **Only** 17. She will never get to graduate. She will never get to go to college. She will never get married, have kids and watch them grow up. **_

**_I guess we never really think about what's going to happen to the people around us, until it does. Don't take life and the people around you for granted. You never know when you're going to see their face for the last time. _**

**_Please give her friends and family your blessings to help them get through the rough time. Thank you._**

**_Brandy-R.I.P_**


	12. Life is a Maze and Love is a Riddle

**Life is a Maze and Love is a Riddle**

**Chapter 9**

****

Last Chapter:

__

"I would give anything to spend all that time with Derek and get paid to kiss him."

Casey nodded slowly as Sally talked.

"Well, since I'm leaving for Chicago tomorrow morning, you and Derek have the loft alone to read your lines for the entire weekend."

****

XOXO

It was the 3rd time she had dreamt about him just in those few days. In every dream, he was doing something different. At first, it was just his face. Blurry but at the same time, he was in perfect focus. The second time, he was smiling at her. His rare, very attractive, happy smile. Thirdly, his hand was reaching for hers to take. She was just about to grab it when the sound of a car alarm woke her up.

"Perfect." she said sarcastically with her eyes closed.

It was only 5:45am so the sky was still sort of dark and there were clouds in the sky. She rolled over away from the window and looked at the rest of her suite. She concentrated on the portrait hanging on the wall. A gorgeous landscape of a beach with a crooked fence and a little boy and girl picking up seashells with a bucket.

When she got sick of looking at it she turned over and laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. She just realized it was Friday and out of nowhere she felt giddy with excitement. She smiled when she thought of Derek and how she was supposed to run lines with him tonight. Was that a bad thing? Was it bad that she got excited when she thought of her step-brother who was now perfectly in love with his ex-girlfriend who was now Casey's friend? It didn't matter though. She was so sick of over-analyzing everything she did now.

She got out of bed and walked over to her suitcase and took out some clothes. She went and changed into them and strapped her iPod to her arm and put her head band on her hair which was in a ponytail. After she put on some running shoes, she grabbed her room key and headed out the door.

The pavement sounded at each step in her run, she made. The music that played matched the sounds that pounded the streets as the wind blew lightly passed the very green trees and the smell of rain surrounded her. She was running through the park trying to keep her mind off of everything that was in reality. Living in a fantasy was far better than living in reality. You could make anything happen in a fantasy and to Casey it gave her complete control of everything.

In her fantasy, Derek was walking on the beach and then he saw her and the two started running to each other and finally made it and he kissed her passionately and picked her up bridal style and started spinning around. But she knew how farfetched it was and a smile spread on her face. When she got back to her hotel room, she jumped into the shower. Casey didn't know it, but that day was going to be one of the happiest she's had in a long time.

****

XOXO

Derek woke up late that morning. Sally had already left for the airport a few hours ago and now he was the only one home. It was 10:05am and he was supposed to be at work by now. He got up, took a shower and got dressed. On his way to work, he thought about what Sally had said before she left.

__

"You and Casey have the loft all to yourselves tomorrow."

The words chimed into his head over and over and over again. Now, Sally hadn't intended to give him the idea that she was fine with whatever they would "do" together in the loft, but he couldn't get the smirk of entertainment and irony that surrounded him, off his face. The taxi pulled over and Derek paid the man before walking into the large sky scraper.

"Derek." said Nancy, the bosses assistant, who peeked her head in Derek's office a few hours later. Derek swiveled around in his overly large dramatic black chair. "Mr. Standman said you can leave for the rest of the day. He has a 5:30 with The Barker Party."

He smiled and turned around to face the wall as he continued reading his copy of the script. He smiled and laughed at half the stuff he said. A few moments later he packed up his stuff and left the office.

**XO**

"Oh, I can't believe I have my own cubicle!" Casey said with excitement as she started organizing things. "Yay!" Casey said looking around.

Casey adjusted the computer the way she liked it. There was a rhythmus light knock on her door and when she looked up Derek was there, leaning up against the door frame.

"Hi." she said almost breathlessly.

"Hey." he crossed his arms. She looked up at him waiting for him to say something. "So, Sally left for the weekend." he said.

"Oh. Right, the art thing."

"Yeah, right. So, do you want to come over and read lines?"

"Um…today?" she asked nervously.

"No, in 5 years." he said sarcastically. "Yes Casey, today."

"Oh...um..."

"Relax, I'm sticking strictly to the script." he said with a smirk. "Here's the address." he said handing her a peice of paper. "See you tonight." he said before leaving the room. Casey's heart was pounding.

****

XOXO

"Wow. This place is gorgeous." Casey said looking at the loft when Derek closed the front door. "Sally must have decorated." she said with a smile as she turned around and faced him.

"Hey, I helped with the curtains."

"That would explain the design." she said laughing. She looked at the pictures that were on the mantel. They were pictures of different things but the one that stood out the most was the one that was right in the middle and much larger than the rest of the pictures.

"Wow, Sally looks really pretty in this picture." Casey said commenting it.

"Uh…yeah. Her older sister's wedding in April. She made me dress up and everything."

"Awe, poor Derek." Casey said sarcastically turning away from the picture.

"Are you hungry?" he asked out of the blue.

"No, I'm good." she said. Derek knew she was lying.

"Casey, are you hungry?" he asked again. She looked at him and smiled embarassed because he knew she was lying.

"I guess a little." she admitted.

He nodded and put his finger up as he walked out of the room.

__

This wasn't awkward in the least bit...

Casey made herself comfortable on the couch when Derek walked back in with two sodas. He through one for Casey to catch before sitting down in his chair.

"I ordered Chinese because if you live in New York City, it is mandatory that you eat it at least six times a week."

"That's good." she said tapping the top of her soda, trying desperately not to make eye contact with Derek.

A few seconds went by and the awkward silence was agony.

"Do you want to start reading?" she asked standing up grabbing her script off the coffee table.

Derek stood up to and stepped closer to her. His tone had become much quieter but definitely audible.

"Casey…we both remember exactly what we said to each other." he said looking into her eyes. "We remember what we said and what we did once we said them." she knew it was the truth. "So, what's the point?"

"We need to keep this…very professional...so we don't…confuse this with…our past." she said slowly and calmly. "You're right! Derek, how are we supposed to do this?" she said coming to terms with the truth.

"Just…pretend it's not me." he said after a few silent seconds. "That I'm someone you actually want to be with." he said hovering over her.

"Are you kidding? I dedicated the last 4 years of my life, writing this story. Writing this story which was about you. I can't just automatically picture someone else as my love interest. If I had done that, there would be no story right now and there would be no us not-rehearsing!" she said stating the obvious.

"Fine! Do you want to start reading after dinner?" he asked giving up on the hopeless.

"Fine." she said sitting down crossing her arms.

"Fine."

Derek rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair turning the TV on waiting desperately for the food to come so they could just get this thing on the roll.

****

XO

Casey let out a light laugh and Derek looked at her funny.

"My fortune cookie is funny." she said smiling at him before looking back at the small piece of paper in her hands.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." she said.

"Yeah, right. Let me see." he said getting up.

"It says a thrilling time is in your immediate future." she said laughing. "Yeah, right." she said sarcastically folding it up and putting it in her jeans pocket. "What's yours say?"

Derek cracked open his cookie and read it out loud.

"Be mischievous and you will…not be lonesome." Casey started laughing.

"That fortune fits you better than anyone on this planet."

"Hmm, mischievous." he smirked at Casey. She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her script off the table.

"Let's do this."

After an hour of reading awkwardly, Derek sighed and put the script down.

"There's too many words! I can't believe I talked this much." he said laying back against the couch next to Casey.

"Me neither. You're on like some type of never-ending sentence palooza."

Casey read the rest of the page in her head and as she gazed down at the page, Derek gazed at her with his eyes half closed. Watching her was fascinating him and when she looked up at him, he continued to look at her.

"Hmm?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head slowly, trying to symbolize that he had nothing to say. She smiled lightly and looked back down at the script as he continued to watch her.

"Do you want to call it a day? My eyes hurt." Casey said closing the script.

"I didn't think that was possible." he said.

"Apparently it is." she said putting the script down on the table.

"Do you want some ice cream?" he asked getting up and going into the kitchen.

"I should probably get going." she asked.

"It's just ice cream Casey. It won't bite." he said giving her one of his many looks of amusement.

"Okay, really quick. What kind of ice cream?"

"Only my special kickass Derek Venturi Sundae's." he said washing his hands in the sink before taking out the vanilla ice cream.

"Only if you have the cherries to go with it." she said smiling.

Derek opened the fridge and pulled out a giant can of Marciano cherries.

"Is there any other way?"

Derek scooped the ice cream and added in all the small details that made his sundae so amazingly good, like some gummy worms and some Reese's pieces and all the works.

"This is the best chocolate syrup you will ever taste." he said squirting some on the sundae before putting a dab on his finger. He held it up to her.

"What?" she asked confused looking at his finger and then at his face.

"Try it." he said moving his hand.

"Uh…" she smiled nervously. "I don't know."

He then moved closer and put a dab of syrup on each cheek.

"Derek!" she said taken back.

"God, Casey, have some fun once in awhile." he said.

"I am having fun." she said.

"Really?" he asked stepping closer.

"Ye…yeah. I am." she said. He turned slightly and grabbed the whip cream that was on the counter. "No!" she yelled turning around and running away from him. "Derek, no!" she said running around the island. He started squirting the tin can and it got all over the floor and the next time Casey got to that spot she almost slipped and fell but she couldn't help but laughing hysterically as she tried holding onto the island; out of support, as Derek slid too and grabbed onto the same thing as her. As she was laughing Derek squirted some whip cream into her mouth and she just laughed harder and she then lost her balance and slipped taking Derek down to the floor with her.

The both of them continued laughing even on the floor and as Derek tried getting up he slipped forward on a giant mound of whip cream and a hand landed on each side of Casey's head, stopping him from toppling right on top of her; possibly leading to her demise. He laughed as his long silver guitar pick necklace hanged down. It shined and Casey reached up and touched it. So...shiny. Derek looked down at her when he felt a slight pull on the necklace. He looked her straight in the eye as she slowly started pulling his face down to hers.

Slowly and with uneven breathing their lips met. It was like an electric shock jolted their bodies. Derek's lips moved against hers and they were so warm and soft. There lips parted slightly and Derek gained control of her tongue with his. That's when Casey pulled tighter on his necklace not thinking clearly. This was not how it was supposed to be. The past was the past but now the past had become the present. A boundary was crossed.

****

XOXO

__

"Em…I think I've actually…gone insane." Casey whispered to Emily on the other line.

__

"What do you mean?"

__

"I'm not sure…but earlier today, I got this weird butterfly feeling…"

__

"For who? I thought you went ice skating with your family."

__

"I did…but…Derek went too."

__

"Oh, my God! Casey…please don't say what I think you're saying. Do you know how weird that is?"

"I know! But it won't go away. I've felt all fluttery inside and it's never happened before! I don't like is, Em! Help me!"

"You know…"

"What!"

"This isn't necessarily a bad thing. I mean, Derek is Derek. I mean he's irresistible and technically…he's not a real brother. So, when you think about it…it's perfectly normal."

Casey put a hand on her head.

"That's true. But…I don't know. I hate it and I just had to tell someone who wouldn't judge me."

"Casey, whenever you want to talk about him, I'd be more than happy to join in. Trust me!" Casey laughed at Emily's tone.

"Thanks, Em. Talk to you tomorrow."

Derek quietly set the phone back on the receiver and couldn't move after that. He was speechless but not in a bad way. He smiled and ran his hands through his hair as he leaned back in his computer chair.

"Damn." he said.

**A/N-REVIEW! I would like to say thank to all of you for comforting me through my friends death. I'm sure that she is in a better place now because she was a good person. Bless all your hearts.**

On the lighter note, PITTSBURGH STEELERS WON THE SUPERBOWL! WOOO! That is my team. That is the team, I've been rooting for since I started watching football and I am so happy that they now have a 6-pack! Wooo!


	13. Ciao!

**Hey guys! I know it seems like forever since I last updated and would just like to say I'm sorry. Things have been hectic. I'm taking my important tests in school and I went out of town and I've been busy catching up on missed sleep and working on other writing projects. But don't worry, I'm almost finished writing the next update and I hope you all like it. It should be up within the next few days. Until then, Ciao!**


	14. Dinner for two, three, four?

**Table for Two…three…four?**

Chapter 10

**Last Chapter:**

Derek's lips moved against hers and they were so warm and soft. There lips parted slightly and Derek gained control of her tongue with his. That's when Casey pulled tighter on his necklace.

**XO**

"_This isn't necessarily a bad thing. I mean, Derek is Derek. I mean he's irresistible and technically…he's not a real brother. So, when you think about it…it's perfectly normal."_

_Derek quietly set the phone back on the receiver and couldn't move after that. He was speechless but not in a bad way. He smiled and ran his hands through his hair as he leaned back in his computer chair._

"_Damn." he said enthusiastically. _

**XOXO**

Casey pulled down harder on the necklace and then it just snapped. It broke off his neck and Casey pushed Derek away from her and looked at his necklace. It was shaking in her hands. She looked up at Derek who was on his knees looking back at her and both their eyes were wider than normal.

"Oh God" Casey said standing up slowly. She dropped the necklace on the ground and it made a chain sound as it tapped the wood floor. "I'm sorry." she said with a glaze forming in her eyes as the pain in the back of her throat became visible. She raced out of the kitchen, grabbed her script and her purse.

"Casey, you don't have to go." he said in the kitchen doorframe.

"I need to go." she said heading for the front door.

"Casey, come on!" she opened the front door.

"I can't." she said slamming the door in a hurry.

Derek stood there for a second looking at the now empty apartment. He turned around and looked at his necklace that was on the floor. He went over and picked it up. He threw it on the table after he looked at the silver pick. He would have to work with Casey, and after officially making out with her on the kitchen floor, things would be very awkward. Would Sally be mad? That's easy…he wouldn't tell her. No one was supposed to know about Casey and Derek years ago and they certainly couldn't know now. He felt slightly guilty for lying to Sally, but she would have to get used to him kissing Casey considering she was the one that was really excited for the movie. He liked to believe in the quote "What people don't know, won't hurt them." That sounded terrible and he knew it, but the whole thing was an accident. He didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. Everybody makes mistakes.

**XOXO**

"Casey?" Naomi knocked on the hotel door. "Casey?" she knocked harder. "Okay, I'm going out to dinner and I would really love it if you came with me. I mean you've locked yourself in this room all weekend."

"Go have fun, Nay." Casey yelled from the other side.

"Fine." she sighed. "But when you finally decide like being you again, come find me."

So, Casey had isolated herself away from the world all weekend. What's the problem with that? On the other side of the door, Casey was laying on her stomach with her arms crossed on a pillow. Her feet were kicking back and forth in the air as she thought.

She hadn't talked to Derek since Friday and it was now Sunday night and she knew that she sounded like a coward, but it wasn't like Derek had tried to call her. And why should he? It was her fault. She had egged him on by pulling on his necklace in the first place. Every time she thought of that she got that annoying anxious feeling in her gut.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself after a minute. She sat up on her elbows and contemplated her life for a second. She was driving herself crazy yet again for something that was unintentional. This had to end. She slowly got off the bed and ran over to the door. She slipped on her cute brown pumps that matched her tan capris and grabbed her purse before leaving the hotel room to find Naomi. She felt guilty still but accidents happen and she would never kiss Derek again…besides when she played the role of…herself…

**XOXO**

Hard metal blasted in all directions from Derek's loft. He laid on his back and concentrated on one single blade of the fan above his bed. Round and round and round again. As the song ended he heard a door close so he got up and turned the stereo off.

"Hello?" Sally asked. Derek came walking out of the room.

"Hey." he said.

She looked at him for a second and then gave him a suspicious look.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he said walking over to her. He pecked her on the lips and smirked reassuringly. "How was it?"

"It was great." she said smiling as she let go of him and walked over to her suitcase. "How were things here?"

"Things were…things. Do you want to order pizza?"

Sally turned to him and gave him a funny look.

"Pizza? Let's go out to dinner. I mean I just got back and I _really _missed you." she said walking over to him. "I miss spending time with you." he smiled guiltily as she took his hands in hers.

"I missed you, too." he said.

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"So, how about you go get ready and we can wander the streets aimlessly for food and the spontaneous adventures of the late hours?" she asked once she pulled away.

"And what fun those late hours will be." he said smirking. She laughed and turned around and started walking into the kitchen. Derek laughed as he turned around and headed for the bedroom.

"Oh no." Sally said.

"What?" Derek asked worried.

Sally held up Derek's pick necklace in her right hand.

"It's broken. The necklace I got you."

**XOXO**

"That was really fun!" Casey said. "I mean I have to admit."

"I told you that you needed to get out."

Casey and Naomi walked through the busy stir of times square enjoying the scenery, late night lights and the many people that surrounded them. After pulling Naomi away from hundreds of stores the two girls walked down the streets arms hooked carrying coffee from Starbucks.

"I'm glad that you've found someone that's really fond of you, Nay."

"Thanks Casey and don't worry, soon you'll have someone that I can say that to you about. By the way, you never told me about that whole rehearsing thing went."

Casey took a drink of her coffee trying to dodge the question.

"Oh, come on!" Naomi said trying to make Casey finally confess to what happened.

"Fine." she said once Naomi gave her the stare long enough. "We were there…rehearsing and he…offered to make ice cream so we…we went into the kitchen and we got into a…"

"A what?" she asked with anticipation.

Casey swallowed hard before finishing the story.

"We got into a…whip cream fight."

"Oh, my!" Naomi said smiling as her and Casey stopped on the corner waiting for the green walking sign.

"Well, basically we both slipped on the ground and…we kissed."

"What?" she asked dragging out the word. "Who kissed who?"

"Um…I kissed…him." she said pretending to be looking at the giant neon signs.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know it was a really stupid thing to do and I realized that so I instantly got up and left and I haven't talked to him since."

"Well, this is good!"

"How is this good? He's my, he's my freaking _step brother _for crying out loud." she said the end like a whisper.

"So what? If my step-brother turned out to be Colin Farrell and I "accidentally" stumbled into the bathroom; just as he was getting out of the shower and I didn't leave right away, that wouldn't make me a bad person. It just makes me "curious".

Casey laughed.

"Try and justify it all you want, Naomi. Not to mention,; _Sally_."

"Oh, Sally." she said remembering. "If you want, I can take of that little problem. All I need is a bucket of butter, a waffle and a can of turpentine."

**XOXO**

"So, then Regina kept going on about how the painting didn't grasp the realism of today's world and how war shouldn't be symbolized as beautiful, but how it should be seen as nothing but destruction and chaos since that's what war is. So, then Regina and Kelly got into this huge debate on whether or not they could focus on both points in the same painting. That of course didn't go well, so Kelly called Charlie over to settle the debate but all it did was cause Charlie to call for a backup pair of eyes to see if they also agreed with him, so it was by far the most boring thing I had seen since about forever and then it started getting violent when Kelly threatened to paint Regina's face on the canvas to show the chaos that Regina was causing in their lives currently and blah, blah, blah."

Derek rolled his eyes as Sally kept going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on about the exact same thing. One story honestly didn't have to be so long. Usually, Sally's stories were fairly good but whenever she got back from an art show that's when the boring stories kicked in. More of a "You had to be there" kind of thing.

"Look, Italian!" he said trying to get in-between her ramblings.

On their way over to the corner Sally accidentally bumped into the person that was standing next to her and when she looked over to apologize she realized that it was Casey. Of course!

"Casey!" Sally said excited.

"Sally." Casey said putting on her fake smile after she glanced at Derek so quickly it went faster than the speed of light.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we're just kind of wandering the streets." Casey said.

"Sounds fun. Derek and I are headed over to Luigi's. Do you want to come?"

Derek looked down at Sally before rolling his eyes, which Casey noticed. It was obvious that he didn't want to go to dinner with the one person that he made out with whilst his girlfriend was out of town. Not to mention, the rich history the two already shared.

"We just had some appetizers with a friend, so were good."

"Oh, come one. Please? Dinner, our treat."

"That's very nice of you but I don't think-"

"We would love to." Naomi said smiling friendly. "You can tell us all about the art show."

"Great!"

**XOXO**

The four of them had just ordered a red wine and Sally was telling Naomi about her trip as Derek was guzzling down his first glass trying desperately to forget this moment in time as Casey was doing the same.

"I've always wanted to go to a real art show." Naomi said.

"Really? Next time I go, you should come with me. I would love the company since Derek refuses to go." she said giving him a look that didn't show that she was mad or angry at him.

"Wow, I would love to." Naomi said.

"See Derek? At least one person I know is interested in my work." she said smiling at Derek. He nodded and smiled and when she turned back around Derek turned his body semi-sideways and drank straight from the bottle.

Casey couldn't help but smile as she glanced is direction.

The waiter came and took their orders before returning back to the kitchen just as…

"Ow, Ow, Ow." Sally said covering her eye. Everyone at the table looked at her to see if she was okay. "My contact is burning my eye. Ow, I'll be right back." she said getting up.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine. I probably got some makeup in it. Be right back." she said walking in the direction of the restroom.

So, the three of them sitting at the table together. Hmm…

"So, Derek how was your weekend?" Naomi asked after looking at Casey to see if she was going to say anything.; which obviously she didn't.

"I played some basketball, and hit up the movies. Boring weekend."

"I think that it's purely impossible to have a boring weekend in New York City. I remember about 2 years ago, I came to the city on business and at first it was terrible because I got food poisoning but luckily, the night before my flight back home, I felt better and I went out with a couple friends and because I had missed out on so many things, we rushed to each thing I wanted to do and we still had the longest list of ideas that just kept popping in our heads and I knew from that moment on that I would only be able to actually finish the list if I lived here or spent at least half the year here." she said.

Derek laughed and Casey felt a pang of jealousy…towards Naomi.

"So, you're from England. What's that like? Stuck up broads holding tea cups and crumpets?"

Naomi laughed.

"Hardly! It's quite different from what you see in movies. We have tons of malls there and people are actually very funny. My family owns a pub there and you can find the nicest people without even trying. Not to mention, my family hates crumpets, so I never actually grew up on the stuff. Weird right? Brits that hate crumpets." Derek and Naomi laughed and of course if you had looked at Casey you would have noticed that he skin had turned green and that she was wearing a name tag that read "Ms. Jealousy."

"A pub? Now that's what I'm talking about."

Naomi laughed at the comment before her cell phone then began to ring.

"Ugh. I'll be right back." she said picking up the phone. "It's Sean." she hit the answer button as she walked in the direction of the entrance doors.

And then there were two.

Casey was looking at the dessert menu now just so she wouldn't have to make conversation. Derek glanced at her before turning away slowly. He did this move a few more times before she finally got sick of looking at the menu and set it back in place in the middle of the table.

"You want to save some of that wine for everyone else?" she asked rudely.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Well, you always did have a sharing problem." she said looking at her cell phone.

"I had a sharing problem? Ha! You're the one that selfishly left me behind as you kept everyone else out of your little Princess life."

"I'm not even going there with you. Something's are better left unsaid." she said glaring at him.

"And something's are waiting to be said. So, just say them, Casey."

"No. Not with her here." she said looking at Sally's empty seat.

"So, you do hate her?" he asked with an amused expression.

"I don't hate her. I just…you know what? It doesn't matter." she stood up and threw her napkin on the table as she grabbed her purse and cell phone and headed for the door.

"Casey, don't do this." Derek called after her.

"It's already been done."

When she got outside she took in a deep breath to try and keep from crying as she went to the edge of the sidewalk ready to call a cab. Only seconds later, Derek came quickly walking out of the restaurant.

"Casey, just hold up for a minute." he said. She didn't turn around and just waved for a cab desperately. "Casey?"

"I'm a bit busy." she said.

"Casey, come on. Just stay." she looked at him and their was silence for a couple of seconds as she contemplated whether she should go back in or not. "I'll share the wine with you." he said smirking.

"I don't think-"

"Fine." Derek took his two fingers and whistled extremely loud and a driving by cab pulled over right in front of him and Casey. He opened the back door for her. She looked at it and then at him. "Cab's here" he said giving her a look. "Unless you want to stay."

After a few moments she finally agreed.

"Fine. But you better buy another bottle of wine."

Derek smirked and shut the cab door.

As Derek and Casey walked back into the restaurant, Naomi peeked around from a side bush that was near where she was standing and talking on the phone. She smiled when she saw Derek hold the door open for Casey when they walked back in which gave her a great idea."

**A/N-Hey! I would like to apologize once more for the delay on my fic. Well, here you go! Time to review! Please tell me your honest opinion because I have a lot more in store for you!**


	15. The Breakfast Club

**The Breakfast Club**

**Chapter 11**

"Sorry, about that." Naomi said sitting down. "Ex boyfriend can't take a hint." Naomi said putting her cell phone down.

"Sean's still calling you?" Casey asked.

"Sadly. I mean once you tell someone that you wish they would fall off the face of the planet, you'd think they would get the clue that calling the other person would also be off limits."

Sally came walking back over to the table with a slightly redder eye.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked

"I'm fine. Must have gotten an eyelash in it." she said sitting back down at the table.

After dinner, Casey and Naomi made their way back to the hotel. It was such a nice night that they had decided to head out to the balcony off the inside pool. The stars lit up the night sky and their was a cool breeze. Casey stared out at the tall skyscrapers that made up the popular city as Naomi stared at her.

"You're still in love with him aren't you?" she asked. Casey slowly turned and looked at her. "I'm not blind. I've seen it. I saw the way he idolized you tonight, Casey. I also saw the way you glared at Sally for having him when you couldn't."

"Naomi" she said; voice dry. "It's…nothing. He's a part of…my past. And that's where he belongs." she said morbidly. "I don't know what you're seeing but-" she shrugged.

"First of all, you kissed him if I recall correctly. And before that you seemed a bit…awkward around him. Like you two knew something that other people didn't. Casey…"

"What?" she asked aware that she wasn't fooling anyone.

"It's alright to feel sparks…as long as you don't get shocked."

**XOXO**

On Tuesday, Naomi and Casey arrived at the studio for the final meeting before shooting would take place; 2 months from then. Casey scribbled her name so many times her hand got tired. After about 20 minutes; the project producer and casting director congratulated her on officially being a member of the cast.

After that, her and Naomi headed off to lunch, spent the day getting all the shopping time that they hadn't actually done in all the time that they were there. Later that evening, Naomi went to dinner with Chris and Casey stayed in the hotel packing for her flight which was the following day.

There was a knock on her door so she went and answered it. There was a bellhop standing there with a little white letter.

"Message for Ms. McDonald."

"Thanks." she said taking the letter before tipping him. When she closed the door she looked at the letter completely oblivious to who would send it to her. She slowly took it out of the envelope and read it to herself. It was a very short note:

_Meet me in the lobby._

_Got something to show you. _

_For old times sake. _

_-D_

Casey smiled because of how lame his note was. For old times sake? Ha! But if she didn't go would she be sending the wrong message? But if she did and Sally found out what would happen then?

"I'm doing it again." she said to herself walking out onto the balcony. She looked at the note and considered the options again. It's not like she was going to do anything bad with him. She was just going to go and meet him. It was perfectly innocent. But Casey couldn't help but hear Naomi's words echo through her mind. _"It's okay to feel sparks…as long as you don't get shocked." _

"I won't let myself get shocked then. He has someone who loves him so much that I would be a corrupt and terrible person for ruining it." she said to herself. "But if I don't go, I might regret it." after going back and forth in front of her bed she finally decided that she would go down and shoo him away.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby and Casey walked out. There was Derek, standing against a pillar hands in his jean pockets, same brown leather jacket, same intimidating smirk and gorgeous brown eyes. Casey saw him and wanted to run far away. Just by looking at him she was feeling the static through her finger tips.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Casey said with a smirk.

"Look what I reeled in." he said pretending to reel Casey in as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored."

"And?" she asked confused and amused all in one.

"And I need someone to play with."

She gave him a twisted look.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" he said and she laughed. "Sally's at a bridal shower and all the guys are busy."

"So, I'm the last resort?" she asked.

"Pretty much. But, I thought since you were most likely here alone, that I'd save you from a night of boredom. I have something to show you."

"I don't wanna hang out with you." she said coldly.

"Yeah…well I wanna hang out with you." he said modestly.

**XOXO**

"Oh, wow. I've never been to an actual jazz club before." Casey said as she and Derek walked through the entrance to the club.

"How could you have never been to a jazz club considering you took jazz dance?"

"Because those were recitals. This is…actual people and real jazz music with real musicians." she said basking in the atmosphere.

"Yeah….your weird." he said. "Come on. I reserved a table."

"You reserved us a table?" she asked surprised.

"You wish. I'm Derek Venturi. I have a table reserved everywhere I go." He smirked as he lead the way to the table.

The two of them had ordered a drink and were listening to some really great music. The night went be fast and Casey laughed through most of it. It was a great fun time and it was a nice relaxing bit away from the real world.

"You didn't have to walk me all the way back to the hotel." Casey said when the two of them had made it back.

"I'm headed this way anyway." he said trying to sound casual.

"Mk. So…I guess…I'll see you in two months." she said.

"Yeah…two months." he said nodding.

They looked at each other for a second unsure of what to do next.

"Okay. Goodnight." she said slowly.

"Night." he moved in closer to hug her but it was awkward and he pulled away. "Kay…Um…bye." he then turned around and started walking down the street. Casey couldn't help but smile as he walked away.

**XOXO**

_Derek sat in his room now thinking about what he just heard. Casey…as in CASEY MCDONALD, his annoying, repetitive, goody two shoes, step-sister, say she was semi-attracted to him. His mind was racing and so was his heart after he actually thought about the conversation. He didn't know what to do. His head was spinning. He never had to worry about something like this, it was weird. _

_He got up from the chair and couldn't actually define what he was feeling. He was surprised but in a good way and he was also nervous because he would soon have to see her and he was also confused as to what made her feel this way. He went over to the door and peeked his head out of the room. It was late, everyone should be fully asleep by now. Derek closed the door quietly as he headed downstairs. The lights were all off so he proceeded to the kitchen. He needed a fix._

"_Yes. Finally." he said digging into the chocolate ice cream with a spoon, eating of the container._

"_Save some for other people, Derek." Derek nearly dropped the ice cream when he heard her. She was leaning against the island, her elbows holding her in place. Derek turned around and looked at her. "Well…are you going to share?"_

"_With you? I think not." he said putting a spoon full of ice cream into his mouth._

_She rolled her eyes at him._

"_I should have known that you're too cheap to even share a carton of ice cream." she said pushing herself away from the island. She made her way over to the freezer where she pulled out a push pop instead._

"_You do know how dirty those are, right?" he asked symbolizing her ice cream._

"_There only dirty if you make them dirty, Derek." she said taking the wrapper off of it._

"_Well, of course prude's wouldn't see anything as dirty."_

"_Whatever." she said._

"_It's a double standard though." he said leaning in closer to her and she looked up at him. "If you haven't done it you're a prude, if you have you're a slut."_

"_I'm going to ignore your Breakfast Club quoting and ask you in which category are you?"_

"_Do you really have to ask?" he asked smirking._

_She just looked at him, eyes annoyed._

_He laughed and stepped closer to her._

"_I'm a slut."_

"_You know I would have believed that if I hadn't already known that you get easily nervous and the fact of you going passed second base would make you so nervous that you would want to puke like you do before every hockey match."_

"_Why do y-"_

"_Kendra told me. I'm overlooking the ick factor and moving onto how you guys were making out in her dad's boat house last spring…if I'm correct and when she wanted to go farther, you pulled away, ran to the bathroom, got sick and then told her that you must have gotten food poisoning. So, if you're trying to sound cooler than you actually are, you still have a way's to go." she said smirking before walking out of the kitchen with her push pop. _

**A/N-Review! Tell me what you think's going to happen next! You guys are awesome and I really hope you like the way that the fics headed. It's a Dasey, so of course Dasey fluff is going to happen real soon. BTW, I don't own the Breakfast Club. Wish I did, but I don't.**


	16. New

**Hey! So, I just wanted to let you all know that I put up a new Life With Derek video on youtube and I suggest you go check it out because I worked EXTREMELY hard on it. Thanks!**

**P.S.-I'll be updating tonight!!!!**


	17. Sorry

**A/N-Hey guys! I am like extremely rude I know, since I told you I was going to post the other night but then as I reread what I wrote I realized that I actually hated what I wrote. So, I had to retype everything that I had done to make it all make sence so I would just like to apologize. I'll def post it tomorrow night. Thanks!**


	18. Walking Down the Aisle

**Walking Down the Aisle**

Chapter 12

Casey was walking down the long hallway in a cute burgundy sweat suit carrying a coffee. She was almost to her room and then smiled when she saw Naomi putting the key in the door lock.

"Nice walk of shame outfit." Casey said.

Naomi turned her head and looked at Casey walking down the hall towards her.

"Busted." Casey said. "You do realize that it is 7:00am right?"

"Oh, and what are you doing up then?"

"I went out last night so I have to finish packing before the flight."

"Hmm, out with who?" Naomi asked sliding her key. She opened the room door and Casey followed her in the room and took a seat on her couch.

"With Derremmmm." she said mumbling pretending to make it sound like a word.

"Who?" Naomi asked confused.

"Derrmmm."

"Who?"

"Derek!" she said slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Casey." she said sternly.

"Relax. It was completely innocent. Nothing happened."

"Okay." she said looking in her friends eyes; deciding that she was telling the truth.

"So, what went on with you last night?"

"Well, after dinner, Chris invited me back to his place and then we had some wine and we watched this very lame movie and then after that we rode on unicorns into a land of bliss."

"Okay, ewe." Casey said.

Naomi laughed.

"No, believe it or not we went to dinner and then it was about 3 in the morning and I told him that we need to go dancing so I could show off my skills and then we headed back to his flat by maybe 5:30 and when we got there, he made me breakfast!"

"He can cook?"

"He's an unbelievable cook! He made me some pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, the whole 9 yards. I laid on his couch drowsily talking about who knows what as he slaved away in the kitchen. I think I was talking about…muffins…not sure. Anyway, we ate breakfast together and he read the paper and Casey…I think I actually may be starting to fall for him! I loved the fact that we read the paper together! It's really lame but I'm 23! My life plan was to be married by 26, a baby by 28 and the rest of my life was going to plan out perfectly as I floated on my yacht! If I was with Sean still, he would have asked me to make breakfast as he would either watch TV or sleep in, hogging the bed in the process.

"It's totally adorable that you enjoyed reading the paper together. Maybe one day I'll get to do that."

"Okay Casey. I told you to stop buying the pity streamers even if they are on sale!" she said.

**XOXO**

The flight back to Ontario was a boring one. Naomi fell asleep on the flight listening to her ipod and Casey just stared out of the plane window. She noticed how each cloud reminded her of Antarctica. Like if the plane fell from the sky it would land perfectly safe on the soft pillowy marshmallow clouds.

"2 months. 2 months till I'm back." she said to herself before leaning back in her seat closing her eyes enjoying the warm sun upon her face.

**XO**

She pushed open the door to her apartment. Yep…same as she left it. Casey placed her suitcase in her room and headed to the kitchen. She pulled out a frozen TV dinner.

"How pathetic is my life?" she asked herself. Casey eventually made herself comfortable on the couch where she would fall asleep that night alone…once again.

**XOXO**

**2 Months Later**

Casey was incredibly excited as she packed her suitcase in her apartment that night. She had a 7:20am flight from Ontario back to NYC. She packed her clothes neatly as she checked them off on her clipboard.

"Pizza's here." Naomi said walking into Casey's bedroom.

"Kay. I'm almost done." she said checking another thing off her clipboard.

"Casey." Naomi whined. "What's the point of me coming over if you're going to be packing all night?"

"I told you I had to pack. You were the one that insisted on the movie marathon tonight."

"Well, hello wouldn't it be easier for us to just head to the airport together instead of making it difficult and going separately?"

Casey gave her a look.

"5 minutes." Casey said holding up her hand.

"Good." Naomi smiled. "5 minutes till the mere sight of gorgeous Ryan Reynolds." she said swooning over him on the cover of 'The Proposal'

"Sweetie, he's married." Casey said.

"Yeah but Colin isn't." she said lifting up another movie completely out of nowhere. "Phone Booth. One of Colin Farrell's sexiest roles." she said sighing.

"Naomi, he is being blackmailed in a phone booth for cheating on his wife. That's sexy?"

"When it's Colin; everything is sexy." she said sighing. "Well, hey soon enough you'll be able to swoon over Derek on the cover of your movie." Naomi sat on Casey's bed. "You get to kiss him again." she said lifting her eyebrows up and down after she did a sing song voice.

"Yeah, strictly business." Casey said packing in a sweater.

"Strictly business, my arse."

"You'll see. I'll show you." she said

"Huuuurrrrrry up." Naomi said jumping in place on Casey's bed.

"Fine!" she said. Naomi grabbed her arm and pulled her into the living room.

**XO**

"Do you think Colin has any idea how sexy he is?" Naomi asked taking a bite of her pizza. "I mean I wonder what it's like to wake up and be like "Wow, I'm sexy." she said.

"I can only imagine." Casey said.

"Do you think his ring tone is I'm bringing sexy back?"

"I don't know Naomi. Why don't you go find out?"

"Because I have a date with Jack Dawson right after this."

"Do you keep an index of men in your pocket?" she asked laughing.

"Casey, we are young, hot and got it going on. We need to keep our options open. I want to live a romance novel, damn it!" Both girls laughed and continued to movie after movie that night.

**XOXO**

"_Casey, I'm heading to the store. Are you coming?" Nora yelled up the stairs as she put her jacket on. It was about 11 in the morning and it was a nice clear day for Ontario even though it was freezing outside._

"_Coming!" Casey said coming down the stairs._

"_Me too!" Derek said pushing her out of the way as the two were walking down the stairs._

"_Excuse you! What do you need to go to the _grocery store _for?" she asked emphasizing those two words._

_He ignored her and grabbed his jacket. She rolled her eyes at him and Nora, Derek and Casey headed out to the car with Marti and Lizzie following._

_Casey was standing in the completely empty aisle deciding was hair scent she should use this time. "Hmm, strawberries or vanilla…" she said to herself._

"_I'd go with Tropical Coconut. It drives me wild." Derek said appearing right next to her._

"_Pshh, in which case, I think I'll get the strawberries."_

"_So…how's Emily these days?" Derek asked leaning in closer as he smirked._

"_She's fine. Why?" Casey asked stepping back._

"_Oh, nothing. Just wondering."_

"_Okay." she said grabbing a matching conditioner._

"_You know, I was just wondering of any of her friends might think I'm…attractive." he said giving her a look._

"_You've gone out with everyone she knows, Derek."_

"_Not all of them." he said._

"_Well, then it won't be long till you do."_

"_Yeah, I'll make sure of that." he said smirking at her before flirtatiously lightly bumping shoulder to shoulder with her as he walked down the aisle, away from her._

_Casey turned around and watched him walk. She swooned before turning back to the shelves and picking up the Tropical Coconut shampoo instead._

**A/N-Sorry, it took so long. Now I have stuff to work with though. Flirtation and the fact that Casey is now starting to film her movie which will lead into even more romance. Stay tuned!**


	19. Favor

**Hey guys! I have a huge favor to ask and I need many of you to participate as possible. Heinz ketchup threw an art contest and they picked three people from each grade all over the country to be in the contest. The winner of the contest gets **

Their designs printed on approximately 19.5 MILLION Heinz® Ketchup Packets

A cash prize of $1,000

Their art displayed in the Winners' Gallery Recognition

** Rewards for their schools, including:**

$1,000 toward art supplies

$1,000 worth of free Heinz® Ketchup

A framed poster of their artwork for display

**Now believe it or not, sophomore Nathan Doverspike's art peice has been nominated for a chance to win and if he gets enough votes he will win the contest and receive great prices as written above. Why am I telling you this? Because Nathan Doverspike is a sophomore at my high school. **

**The entire school and myself have been voting non stop for Nathan to win the contest, but if I had the help of you guys I know he would win! So, I know this might be asking a bit much, but for those of you who would like to help out you can go to _www(dot)ketchupcreativity(dot)com_. From there you click voting and pick the best peices from each grade. When you get to the Sophomore section, you pick Nathan's ketchup packet and then at the bottom you submit the anonymous vote! Please help out the high school and the contestant. It's extremely simple and only takes up about a minute of your time. Thanks!**


	20. Emotional

**A/N-Thanks you guys! People who have voted you truly rock. I will be updating tomorrow since I am working on the flashback scene now. Anyway, I just wanted to ask a question about the lwd series finale. Did any of you get emotional? I had no idea it was ending so soon! I'm heartbroken and I'm mad and I'm sad and I don't know what to do! Just promise me the LWD fics won't die! just found out about an hour ago as I was watching the finale that it was over and it was a year later! Ahhh! Anyway, you know what this means don't you? Time to work on a new fic that follows them accurately to University at Queens and a blossoming Dasey story! Who else is for it? I claim it, so no one take it! lol.**


	21. You Make Me Want to Ralphie

You Make Me Want To Raphie

Chapter 13

"You promised me Starbucks and a croissant if I didn't throw my drink on the guy in front of me Casey and I intend to get them!" Naomi said as her and Casey made their way out of the terminal.

"Naomi, we do not throw drinks on people while flying on an airplane."

"He was snoring!"

"He was old."

Casey dragged Naomi through the gates.

"Yeah, but he was still snoring…-"

As Naomi and Casey stood in line they people watched until Naomi brought up the subject of…

"Derek."

"What about him?"

"Does he know you're coming back today?"

"Why should he?"

"Uh, because he's the love of your life!"

"No, he's my step-brother my very arrogant-ly…attractive…ugh!" she said frustrated.

"More like your soul mate!"

"That's crazy. It's more than crazy is irrational." she said lightly laughing at the irony.

"There is always some madness in love. But there is also a reason for that madness…" Naomi became serious. "Keep an open mind, Casey. God works in mysterious ways."

Casey smiled whole heartedly before answering with total honesty.

"Next." the Starbucks cashier said.

**XOXO**

"_Hide me!" Casey said running into the kitchen where Derek was drinking orange juice straight from the carton._

"_Hide you from what? The less boring you?" he asked laughing._

"_No, from Ralph. He's at the door and I refuse to answer it!" she said hiding behind the counter as if she was being attacked with bombs._

"_Oh, that's right! The whole Ralph issue hasn't been resolved yet. Let me take care of it." he said smirking. Derek headed out of the kitchen and went and answered the door. "Ralph, what a pleasant surprise." he said. Ralph came walking in the room with a smile on his face._

"_Is C-"_

"_She's in the kitchen waiting for you." Derek said slamming the door. "Here take a mint." he said throwing Ralph a box of Tic Tac's._

"_Thanks, man." Ralph said walking into the kitchen._

"_Casey?" Ralph said wondering where she was. "Casey?" he asked again before heading around the island where he just missed seeing her, for she was on the other side of the island now, trying to make an escape._

_Ralph turned around and saw Derek coming into the kitchen._

"_Where's Casey?" he asked confused._

_Casey leaned up quietly against the island and put a finger to her lips trying to silence Derek who was looking right at her smirking._

"_She's-"_

_Casey pleaded without saying a word and it surprise her when Derek said…_

"_Awe, never mind. I forgot she went out with Emily."_

"_Oh…well, I guess I'll catch her later. I have something to ask her." he said making his way over the other side of the island as Casey switched around so she wouldn't be seen. "Catch ya later, Derek." he said making his way through the living room and out the front door._

_Derek made his way around the island and looked at Casey who was leaning up against the island still, relieved that he was gone._

"_Derek, I told you that I'm not interested in Ralph! Make him leave me alone! He's disgusting! Remember the note? Eww!"_

"_But it's so entertaining watching you hide!" Derek said laughing. _

"_Would it honestly kill you to be nice to someone?" she asked. He crossed his arms and looked down at her._

"_I am nice." he said. "I just show my care in…different ways."_

"_Different ways as in; insensitive, annoying and rude?"_

"_No." he said defensively. "I do things my own way when I want them done. I'm sorry I'm not a little prude like someone in this kitchen."_

"_You are so-"_

_All of a sudden the door bell rang. _

"_Oh no, he's back!" she said getting off the floor and running into the laundry room's closet that was against the wall._

_Edwin went and answered the door and Derek saw that it was just Edwin's friend but he wasn't on planning to tell Casey that it wasn't Ralph. _

"_Derek!" George yelled from the living room. "It's time to take out the trash." he said getting up and walking to the kitchen. Derek split before George could see him and he headed for the closest, most convenient place he could think of. The laundry room closet of course!_

_He closed the door quietly so George wouldn't hear him._

"_What are you doing here?" Casey asked annoyed._

"_Shhh." Derek silenced her with his finger._

_The washing machine made a loud sound before it started cycling again. Since the washer was so loud no one could hear what Derek or Casey were saying, so finding them in the closet was slim to none. _

"_My dad wants me to take out the trash."_

"_And you are incapable of walking? Lazy, much?"_

"_Hey, worry about your own problems." he said turning to face him._

"_Get out! There isn't enough room in here for the two of us." _

"_You get out!" _

"_No! If you had just told Ralph I wasn't interested then I wouldn't be here in the first place. Get out!"_

"_No!"_

"_Get out!"_

"_No!"_

"_Fine, move!" she said pushing past him which was kind of difficult. She grabbed the door handle and pushed outward. She rattled the handle but nothing happened. "Derek…De…Derek. The door isn't opening!"_

"_Oh yeah, I forgot that my dad didn't fix the handle yet."_

"_But I'm a claustrophobic!" she said breathing deeply. _

"_Well, hey it could be worst."_

"_How?"_

"_You could have been trapped in here without me." he smirked before pulling the light string that was above their heads, which sent them into darkness, that was kind of sexy._

**A/N-Sorry it's short but I'll get you some really juicy stuff in the next few chaps! Make sure you review and thanks you guys! You are amazing!**


	22. More Then 7 Minutes In Heaven

**More than 7 Minutes in Heaven**

Chapter 14

Casey was in the middle of a table read and she was scared to death. Her character was…herself, yet she had to act differently. Hmm….

She was mostly nervous because she was sitting across from Derek. He read his lines perfectly…not like it was hard. Her eyes kept flickering around the table as he spoke. In the book Casey had to change everyone's names including the families besides her own mother and sister. Boy was the difficult, too. Derek stopped reading as they switched scenes and it was now consisting of Emily and her boyfriend Sam who had different names in the story.

While the two characters spoke Casey felt someone nudge her foot under the table. Surprisingly enough they didn't move it. Casey's face got hot when she looked up and saw Derek glancing at her before smirking as he looked back down at the script. Casey tried to hide a smile but it was hard when he began flirting with her under the table by kicking her purposely. He was such an ass.

"Casey, Derek." their necks snapped up when they heard their names called and their feet returned back to their own side. "Good job today. It sounds really great, everybody. So, we'll meet tomorrow at 7am to begin the first day of shooting. Let's make a movie!" Everyone started clapping before the room began emptying out. Casey began picking up the stuff that was laid out in front of her. Derek came around the table and Casey stood up with the things in her arms.

"You know, I feel like I know this story so well…but I can't place it." he said pretending to think, she gave him a half smile and then he smiled. "It'll be fun. Just like old times." he said before running his shoulder into hers as he began walking to the door, he turned around so he was walking backwards. "7am." he said pointing to her. She smiled playfull at him before he turned back around and left the room.

"Just like old times." she said with a mixture of excitement and guilt.

**XOXO**

"_I'm heading to the store!" George yelled, but of course they couldn't hear him. Which meant that they were stuck in that closet till Nora, George, Lizzie and Marti got home. Edwin being the only one home would be way to non-observant to realize that the two were in there._

"_Der-Derek." she said trying to find the light string. "Turn the light on." She moved over so her back was near one of the wood shelves as she looked for the light. Derek stepped closer to her than he was and his fingertips touched her forearms slowly before he slowly ran his hands up her arms. Agonizing slowly… Her breath got caught in her throat as she felt his hands sliding up. It felt so nice and relaxing the way they brushed against her skin. His hands finally got to her shoulder and he leaned in, his lips going to her ear._

"_Make me stop." he said not arrogantly but with more of an optional choice for Casey. _

"_This isn't-" she started but stopped, confusing herself._

"_You want me to kiss you." he said, not a question but a fact._

"_I…Derek…no." she said_

"_Prove it."_

"_No." she said with what little breath she had now._

"_Fine, I will." he said before he abruptly leaned in and kissed her giving her no time to comprehend the situation. He kissed her hard and zealously and Casey didn't know if she should open her eyes or close them. The kiss happened too hastily that she didn't know if it would be okay to make it more romantic then it already was. Her eyes fluttered shut on their own and Derek pulled away about 3 seconds later. It was only about a 7 second kiss so when he pulled away, they both kept still where they were. He looked into her eyes before he did the opposite of the last kiss, and went in slowly and gently this time, unsure if kissing her a second time would be appropriate. Casey shut her eyes and Derek placed his left hand around her waist gently and backed her up to the wall where he grabbed one of the shelves that lined up with the top of her head, with his right hand._

_His lips were soft and not overbearing, their movement was gentle against Casey's lips. Casey's hands went slowly up his chest, like she was going to push him away but when she got to the top of his slightly unbuttoned gray polo, she felt his burning skin and that caused him to lean in more and kiss her with a bit more ardor and sentiment. _

_She slid her hands along his neck and placed them together at the back of his neck and pulled him closer. A few seconds later her right hand slid down from his neck and ran down his nice and well muscled arm and stopped as his wrist. He let go of her waist and turned his hand and slid his arm out of her grasp on his wrist and took her hand in his instead. He decided to entwine them then he proceeded to squeeze her hand with his strong one. Her left hand traveled back down his chest and he grabbed it with his free hand. . He covered it warmly with his own and kept it there. He moved his right hand and placed it on the side of her neck as he kissed her earnestly but respectfully. They both slowly pulled away trying to catch their breath. It was mostly Derek who pulled away, afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going farther._

"_That wasn't suppose…to happen." he said breathing hard._

"_Yeah…" Casey said nodding slowly._

"_This is really awkward." Derek said after a few silent seconds. He let Casey go and moved back, away from her as far as he could go which wasn't far at all. Just about 2 feet or so._

"_Derek." Casey asked becoming her normal self again. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked confused._

"_Why did you kiss me?" he asked becoming his regular stuff._

"_You kissed me first."_

"_Like it matters! You kissed back which makes you just as guilty!" he said_

"_Well, you shouldn't have turned the light off in the first place, turn it back on." He was about to pull the switch but she stopped him. "No don't! If we turn the light on, this is going to become even more awkward!" _

_He lowered his hand and the two stood there unsure of what to do now._

"_Did you like it?" Derek asked about 20 seconds later._

"_What?" she asked. "How could you ask me that. I'm in shock still."_

"_Oh, so I was that good?"_

"_Pssh, Hardly." she said trying to act tough. "Sam, Max and Truman are all better kissers than you."_

"_Oh, they are?" he asked disbelieving even though it kind of hurt his ego a little bit. He towered over her and she felt intimidated. Derek had major sex appeal but it's not like that was any new information. "Even if they are better kissers than me, does that mean that they have better body language then I do too?" he asked putting a hand on either side of her, trapping her in a box. "Do they make you want to kiss them back? He asked leaning slightly in. "How about the way they think about what you would like rather than themselves. Greed works in both ways, but if a guys doing the job right, both people are getting exactly what they want." he said. _

"_Derek…" She said seriously as she grabbed his hand. She hesitated before she finished but then her tone changed. "You're still not cool." she said with a laugh. He smirked at her._

"_Yes, I am." he said pulling her roughly and she came flying to his side and right in his arms, where he kissed her yet again; enthusiastically._

**A/N-I listened to Maroon 5's song Secret as I write this so you check out that song if you haven't already. Also, you guys should check out Kate Winslet's song; What If. It basically speaks for this fic. Check it out and review!**


	23. I need your input

**A/N-Worried. Does the last chap seem too OOC? I've been stressing about the chapter because it seems too sudden. Please tell me via message or review what you think because I want it to seem somewhat realistic. Thanks!**


	24. Thanks!

**A/N-Hey guys! I just found out that Nathan one the contest! This is great news! Thanks to all of you who actually voted! It's such an honor and I really hope that he appreciates all the votes that he got! You guys are amazing and I will def. be updating soon, I've just been really busy with school considering I'm in the midst of taking my SAT's within the next few months and prepping for them. I also have important exams next week but I will def. try my hardest. Thanks and love to all my supporters! **

**With Love~SweetAngelOfMusic**


	25. Tell Me About It

**A/N-Hey guys! So, I was thinking about what I could add in this Dasey that would make it sweeter and more interesting and that's when the idea hit me! How about you nice reviewers send in some of your sweetest, most romantic occurances that have happened in real life?! I would love to include these happenings in my story for Dasey to endure in. Does that sound like a good or bad idea? I would love to make this fic a little more personal. So, if you have something to tell, then send me a private message and I would love to write it into the story! Thanks!****~SweetAngelOfMusic**


	26. Long Time!

**A/N-A whole year? One whole year since I've last updated! I can't believe this! I hope most of you still want to read this story after I've taken so long updating. My dearest apologies! I just wanted to let you know that I will be updating within a day or two. FINALLY! I know right! I know it's been quite awhile but I really have been uber busy. I mean I just graduated high school! Yay for my accomplishments! Please leave kind reviews because I really am utterly sorry. This fic is going to start getting really good as filming takes place soon. So, let's get this show on the road!**

**~SweetAngelOfMusic**


	27. The Rebound Came Six Years Late

**The Rebound Came Six Years Late**

Chapter 15

"Cheers! In less than 10 hours, you will be a movie star!" Naomi said toasting to Casey. Naomi's new beau Chris joined them as well.

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous before." Casey said. In her mind she only recalled one other time that she was ever that nervous before, she changed the subject so she wouldn't blush. "This is a great restaurant."

"This is my favorite place in New York. They have the best desserts." Naomi said taking a bite of her Blondie.

"Hey, guys. I think I should call it a night."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Naomi asked.

"No, no. I don't want to ruin your night. I'll see you tomorrow." she said smiling. "Bye, Chris." she said waving as she grabbed her sweater and headed for the entrance.

Casey took a cab back to the hotel that she was staying in for the next two months of filming. It was nicer than the last hotel she stayed in; more comfortable.

Casey was pretty happy with her life now. She had met a decent guy when she went back home and she was really content with the way that things were going in her life. Although nothing was serious with him yet, she still got butterflies when she was around him. Her cell phone began to ring when she went to get a juice from the mini fridge. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey." she said with a happy tone as she answered.

"Two flights to New York fly out tomorrow night and if I take the redeye I'll be there by morning."

"Sam, I just left for New York yesterday." she said laughing politely.

"Fine, if you don't want me flying in the day after tomorrow then I guess I'll just -"

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, sorry hold on. There's someone at the door." she said walking over to it. She looked through the eyehole but no one was there. She opened it and peeked out slowly to the right and then when she turned left…

"Surprise you at your hotel, now." he said closing his cell phone slowly.

"Sam!" Casey said hugging him. "With food." she said noticing the bags of food he brought.

"Burgers?" he asked holding up a DVD and a bag of food.

"I can't believe you actually flew here to see me. That was really…" she smiled. "Really great of you." she said hugging him tight on her tip toes.

**XO**

"Want some more fries?" Sam asked Casey as the two sat right next to each other on the hotel sofa.

"I'm pretty sure I ate my weight in fries." she laughed. "But, thanks anyway."

"Oh, Casey! Are you in there?" Naomi asked as she knocked on the door several times.

"One second." Casey said to Sam as she got up and ran to the door.

"Hey, Naomi."

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked peeking inside the room. Casey covered up the door so she couldn't see in. "Wait, is…is he in there?"

"Uh…who?" she asked like she had no idea what Naomi was talking about.

"Derek."

"What? No!"

"Then let me in." Naomi said.

"I can't."

"Okay, then. Goodnight." she said turning around before pushing past Casey into the room. "Oh…hello." Naomi said confused as she saw Sam picking up the trash on the coffee table.

"Uh…hi." he said smiling politely.

"Sam this is Naomi. Naomi meet Sam."

"Ohhh, so you're the famous Sam that I've heard so much about but have never had the pleasure of meeting." she said giving Casey a look. Naomi extended a hand and shook his.

He smiled and shook her hand graciously winning over Naomi's slightly judgmental physique.

Sam was a very good looking man. He had ear length dark brown hair, brown eyes, a strong jaw line and dark Italian skin with a tall, rugged and attractive body. His mother had moved to Ontario from the U.S. twenty five years ago, when she found out she was pregnant with Sam. Scared of what her family would think about her pregnancy, she fled to Canada and told her family she was attending college.

The father was a deadbeat ex-boyfriend of hers who refused to have any part in the pregnancy. When she told him she was planning to keep the child, he packed up his bags and fled with his band. Once in Ontario, she gave birth to the child and named him Samuel James Napolitano; giving him her last name instead of his fathers.

At the age of nineteen with a baby now in her life, she found comfort in her best male friend Michael who flew to Ontario to help her and the baby out; the only person who knew of her new life and child. The two shared an apartment together as friends until the day that love bloomed unexpectedly. A year and a half later, Michael signed both a marriage certificate and adoption papers; claiming Sam as his new son.

When Sam was eighteen, he pursued the dream of becoming an architect and graduated with honors from his college; winning the perfect job that came with it. One day, he walked into a bakery to pick up the cake he pre-ordered for his parents anniversary, when he ran into Casey; who was there buying a birthday cake for her good friend Cate. The two stood next to each other in line, talking casually. He offered to buy her a cup of coffee and they were inseparable after that.

"It's nice to meet you." he said nicely to Naomi.

"Same here. You know, I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Casey." Naomi said giving her hint filled eyes. Naomi let herself out and Casey smiled when she closed the door.

"Naomi." Casey said insinuating her friend who had just left.

"Thee Naomi. Wow." he said.

"I still can't believe you're here!" she said.

"I should probably head to my room. I know you have to get up early." he said throwing the garbage away.

"If you have too." she said not wanting him to go.

He grabbed his dark green sweater before walking over to the door. He opened it and watched as Casey leaned against the doorframe. He looked at her for a moment before slowly bringing his hand to the side of her neck and leaning in and kissing her romantically.

Casey's heart pounded at the feel of Sam's lips on hers. Their first kiss.

He pulled his face away from hers a few moments later but kept his hand on her neck.

"Is that okay?" he asked quietly looking away from her eyes. He wasn't sure if he was crossing a boundary that she didn't want to cross. The friends to more than friends line.

"It's more than okay." she replied truthfully.

Sam smiled modestly before leaning in to kiss her one last time with a little more ardor.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said pulling away.

"Goodnight." she said smiling. She closed the door and went and laid down on her bed. For once in a long time, she felt a fresh start.

**XOXO**

"_Derek! Stop!" she said a few moments later pushing him away. "This isn't right." she said. She needed to get out of the closet. She couldn't be in there with him. She used her right shoulder to try and make the door crash open. She was starting to have a panic attack when it wouldn't budge._

"_Casey, Casey! Relax!" Derek said keeping her still. "Calm down!"_

"_No! I need to get out of here!" she yelled. "I shouldn't be in here with you!"_

"_Why not? What's wrong with me?" he asked offended._

"_It's not you. It's what we're doing that's wrong." she said. "I would give anything to be far away from you right now." she said desperately. Derek felt like a knife had been plunged through him. In a moment of intense anger, he slammed his shoulder against the door and it went flying open._

"_Run Forrest. Run." he said rudely before walking out of the closet angrily. He left Casey inside startled. Okay, so she had probably been a little melodramatic but wouldn't you be? This was terrible and something way too mature for her to handle. She walked out of the closet and shut the door, noticing that it was hanging crooked. She closed it as best she could before walking over to the sink and getting some water. She took a deep breath and looked outside the window that was right in front of her. _

"Derek couldn't be that mad, could he?" _she asked in her mind. _

Surely he wasn't…

**XO**

_An angry and embarrassed Derek slammed his door and turned his stereo on high. He slipped his oversized headphones on over his ears and flipped onto his bed. He closed his eyes as he let the music drown out his sorrows. What was he thinking? What would cause him to do something so OOC? _

_More than anything, he was just flat out humiliated. Casey humiliated him and he hated that she had that much control over his well-being. He knew that she had a thing for him! He heard her say it himself! There was no way that she didn't like when he kissed her. _

_And he was going to prove it to her. _

**A/N-Oh my gosh, guys! It's been so long and I am so, so sorry! Well, here you go. It might be a little shorter than the usual chapters and I'm sorry about that too but I tried to hurry this so I could post it up. So, please REVIEW! Good or bad, I need you input! **

**BTW, I edited a lot of the story in the past few days and changed a few things around, so you might want to check it out before re-reading. Everything is mostly the same, but I changed some very minor details. Nothing major. Except, Naomi's ex's name is Sean now. :D**


	28. New Beginnings

**A/N-So, I got some complaints from people saying that they got Sam Napolitano (Casey's new potential beau) mixed up with the real 'Life With Derek' Sam. So, in order to keep confusion out of the way, I changed Sam's name to *drum roll please*….Owen! **

***If you are a fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Series), I picked Owen for her gorgeous date in the episode 'Never Kill a Boy on the First Date'. **

**Please don't be mad with the name change. My apologies! Here's an imaginary cake with lots and lots of candles! **

**New Beginnings**

Chapter 16

Casey tried ignoring the ringing phone that kept drumming through her ears. She knew it was her wakeup call from the hotel lobby. She had told them she needed a 5am wakeup call. So, as she finally reached over and picked the phone up, she was ready to kick herself in the head.

"Good Morning Ms. McDonald. This is your 5am wakeup."

"Thank you." Casey mumbled out tiredly as she continued to lie in bed with her eyes closed.

"Would you care to order any coffee or any of our highly rated breakfast items from our 5 star restaurant?"

"I need…coffee." she said desperately, digging her head into the pillow.

"Of course." said the lobbyist. "Right away, Ms. McDonald."

"Thank you." she said tiredly as she placed the phone back down on the receiver. She laid their groaning because she knew she should get up. Naomi wasn't exactly a morning person either. So, Casey knew that Naomi was probably doing the exact same thing in her own room.

After finally pulling herself up, she stretched before looking out her window. It was going to be a beautiful day. She could tell by how clear the sky was.

There was a light knock on her door and when she went and answered it, she saw a man with a room service cart push in a large tray with flowers on the side, along with a giant pot of coffee.

"Good Morning, Miss." said the man who flipped the tray up. Underneath the lid was the most gorgeous breakfast she had ever seen. All the food looked fake because of how perfect it was. Scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles, sausage, the whole nine yards.

"Whoa!" Casey said surprised. He handed her a little note that was on the tray; next to the flowers.

The man nodded and left before Casey even had the chance to tip him. Casey slowly opened the note and smiled when she read it.

_Casey,_

_Don't be nervous! Charge onto that set and demand coffee and new co-stars! You'll be a hit in no time! *Smiley Face* I know you can do this and I can't wait to sit in that audience and look up at your beautiful face. You've always been the star in my show and I'm glad to see you achieving your dreams. Good luck today!_

_-Owen_

"Awe." Casey said to herself, placing the note against her chest and she smiled happily. Realizing what time it was she quickly ate while watching the news and proceeded to jump in the shower. After she was dressed and looked presentable, she checked her e-mail. There was another knock on her door and she went to answer it.

"Good Morning, sunshine. Ready for the first day of shooting?" Naomi asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Um, yeah." she said looking around. "I'll just be right back." she said smiling at Naomi before walking passed her into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Naomi asked as she watched Casey head for the elevator.

"I'll be right back!" she said trying not to wake up other hotel guests.

Casey hit the button for the floor below hers and waited impatiently inside the elevator. When she finally made it to her destination, she knocked loudly on the room door.

A few moments later, Owen looked through the peephole and unlocked the door.

"Good Morning." he said with a tired smile; happy to see her standing there.

Casey had a quick moment to appreciate the gorgeousness of a shirtless Owen; wearing only long black shorts.

"Thanks for breakfast." she said hugging him. He let the door go and wrapped his arms around her; feeling protective of the girl in his arms. "And the note." she whispered.

"Well, you're a shooting star." he whispered back burying his face into her hair. She loved the feeling of him holding her. It had been so long since she felt so cared about.

He surprised her by placing a small soft kiss under her ear; right on the cusp of her jaw line.

Casey's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. It was such a sensual but innocent kiss. It set her insides on fire.

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." she said softly.

"Good." he released her from their hug and looked at her. "I think…we have some things to talk about." he said laughing nervously as he grabbed her hands unsurely.

Casey smiled a true smile and looked at the sweet guy in front of her gripping his hands tighter.

"Alright."

As the two slowly leaned in, Casey's phone started to ring loudly; scaring the two. They each pulled back and Casey groaned before looking at her phone.

**1 New Message**

Naomi

"_We're gonna b late!"_

"I have to go." Casey said annoyed as she put her phone back in her pocket. "But, I'll see you tonight." she said.

"Alright."

She smiled and waved lightly before heading for the elevator. Owen stepped out of his room and waved to her as the elevator doors closed.

Casey's heart was pounding. She found something new in her life. Something that made her feel good and safe again. She missed that feeling.

**XOXO**

Casey sat in her makeup chair as it was being applied. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

"It's gonna be fine." Naomi said smiling. She grabbed Casey's hand for support and when Casey closed her eyes she saw two things. She saw a repetitive flashback of two faces. Owen's…and Derek's. Both smiled at her in her head.

This was going to be a long day…

**XO**

"Quiet on the set!"

Casey's heart was racing as she waited for action. The first scene being shot took place sort of in the beginning. The two had already kissed at this point in the story but today they would have to kiss again; when they realized the closet and the rest of that night wasn't just a fluke.

_Casey knocked on Derek's door and he ignored her. Until she finally just came in._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I wanted to apologize. I think I came off a little strong."_

"_Not at all." he said rudely. "It doesn't matter anyway. That kiss obviously meant nothing to you." he stood up and backed her up and out of his room. _

"_Uh-huh, like it meant something to you? Yeah, right. I'm still shocked that you would even lay a hand on me without wanting to vomit." she said. He was being a big baby!_

"_I wouldn't be too sure about that right now." he said. "Now, I need to get my beauty sleep for all the single ladies out there. Maybe they won't be repulsed by me."_

"_I wouldn't be too sure." she said. _

_He smirked before slamming the door._

"Action!"

Casey walked through the crowd of people at the fake party set. In reality, this part had occurred not at a party, but at the zoo on a family trip. But, of course she couldn't say that in the book or her family would catch on. So she had to…improvise. So, a party it was.

"Casey!" Derek as "He" yelled after her.

Casey pushed past the group of people until she made it up the stairs.

"Casey! Stop!"

"I should have stayed home! This is the last place I want to be with you!"

"Why? What did I do?" he yelled; entirely in character.

"I believed you and I feel like an idiot!" she yelled walking quickly down the hallway, ignoring the people staring at her.

"So? How's that my problem?" he asked rudely. She threw him daggers as she tried to get away from him. He finally stopped her and pulled on her arm pulling her into a vacant bedroom.

"Talk to me!" he yelled. In reality, Derek had pulled her into a His/Hers Handicapped Bathroom. He locked the door and stared her down.

"_You gave your number to that girl." Casey said coldly. "And, I actually thought…that as weird and twisted as it is, you might have actually felt something in that kiss too."_

_Realization dawned on Derek. She had liked being kissed by him. She just admitted it to his face. _

"_I thought you thought that kiss was wrong and repulsive." he said lightening his look on her._

"_I did…at first because it was with you. And, I am the last person to think that something like that is okay. But, all night I couldn't get it out of my head."_

"_Does this mean you've got a real crush on me?" he smirked pretending to be flattered. _

"_Derek!" she said blushing. _

"_Maybe it was a fluke." he said._

"_What?"_

"_The kiss. Maybe we should try it again and make sure it wasn't."_

"_Not in here!" she said turning her head to look at the bathroom. As she turned her head back to face his, he took her by surprise by grabbing the sides of her face and bringing his lips to hers quickly. Taking her off guard, he kissed her domineeringly; making her body melt. Her pounding heart felt so loud to her. As he slowed his powerful kiss, he gently dropped his hands to her waist and then wrapped his arms around the small of her back before pulling her close to him._

Casey's mind was spinning. Derek was kissing her the exact same way he had that day; not leaving any emotion out. His arms felt so perfectly placed around her and his lips actually felt a little more overpowering; in a good way.

"Cut!" the director yelled. Derek slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked down at the now slightly staggered Casey. He even seemed a little surprised at the intensity of it all. "Good job, everyone! That was really good! Print it!"

**XOXO**

A long day of shooting it was. She only had to kiss Derek that one time because they did it perfectly the first time and all the other scenes that day were being shot for the montage taking place in the movie.

By the time, Casey had gotten back to the hotel it was 10:30pm. She knocked on Owen's door and was happy to see him standing in front of her.

Casey had the kiss stuck in her head all day. She wanted to forget about it though because she had finally started to move on from Derek. Luckily, Own had come to rescue her.

"Hi." he said with a smile.

"Hi." Casey said walking in.

"Wine?" he asked grabbing the bottle out of the mini fridge in the room.

"Sure." Casey said taking a seat on his sofa.

"So, how was it?" he asked coming over with two glasses and the open wine.

"Like, déjà vu." she said and they both laughed.

"Well, here's to new beginnings." he said toasting.

"New beginnings." she said taking a sip.

He set his glass down became serious.

"So." he said.

"So?" Casey asked worried.

She set her glass down and leaned in to listen to what he was going to say.

He turned his head slightly and looked her in the eye before leaning in and kissing her romantically. Casey loved the way he kept doing that. Her heart was pitter-pattering like it did when Derek kissed her. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"Did you feel anything?" he asked her nervously.

She thought for a second about today's past events. She admitted that her heart did the same thing when Derek kissed her. That same amazing, loved feeling. But, Derek wasn't available. It was time for Casey to move forward and take charge of her life.

"I did." she said nodding.

"Me too." he smiled. "Casey, I really like you." he paused. "But, I'm also afraid of you."

he looked into her eyes and then away; slightly intimidated.

"Why?" she asked hurt.

"Because you lived the perfect love story already." he said a few seconds later. "And I've never even been in love."

"Owen." she said concerned.

"I'm just not sure I can give you anything that you haven't already experienced. Whether it's friendship, love, sex. Whatever it is. I'm entirely new to this…dating thing. I've only had two other girlfriends before and those relationships were duds."

Casey was surprised by this just cause of the fact that Owen was so good looking. He could probably get any girl he wanted just by flashing his gorgeous smile at them. But, he wanted her…

"Owen, it doesn't matter whether I've experienced those things before or not." she said truthfully. "It's with who I want to experience it with, that matters. And right now, you're the only person I want to experience any of those things with."

This time she was the one to lean in and kiss him. It was a true kiss. Nothing fake in the mix. The two lowered themselves down on the couch as the kiss heated up. Owen was such a great kisser that multiple times he made Casey moan softly; which boosted his self-esteem.

"No, I need…to get up early…" she said in between kisses.

He groaned but continued kissing her.

"Owen." she moaned out his name by accident. That wasn't the right tone of voice! Bad Casey!

He started to work his magic on her neck and after a few minutes of reluctant moaning and groaning, the two finally got off the sofa.

"Sleep well." he said sweetly kissing her hand in the doorway.

"Night." she said smiling.

She couldn't help but feel a new sense of excitement welcoming it's way into her life. And, she was going to welcome it with open arms.

**XOXO**

Derek on the other hand wasn't having the best of nights. He laid in bed rethinking his kiss with Casey. He wasn't suppose to feel more electricity with his co-star/ex-love than he did with his real girlfriend. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance being forced to kiss Casey again and again. But, if he was going down, he was bringing Casey with him. He was starting to feel guiltier and guiltier about kissing Casey ;that day in the kitchen, then it had started haunting him when he fell asleep and when he watched Sally sleep peacefully next to him.

The whole situation was just effed up and he knew it. But, he didn't want to say anything because he was afraid of losing Sally. And, Sally was the only thing in his life that still made sense.

**A/N-What did you think? Review and tell me!**


	29. Puzzle Pieces

**Puzzle Pieces**

Chapter 17

"Isn't it a little early for phone sex, Naomi?" Casey asked watching her friend frantically texting in the town car.

She threw Casey a sarcastic 'bite me' smirk.

"For your information, I am replying to an e-mail my mother sent me. Apparently, my sister and her saw that actor who plays Harry Potter, shopping in London."

"Cool!" Casey said excitedly.

"Yeah, Daniel something or other. My sister is in love with him." she said putting her phone down. "She's only twelve."

Casey laughed.

When they arrived, Casey headed to wardrobe then makeup.

"Hm." said the makeup artist.

"What?" Casey asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how I should hide the mark on your neck."

"What?" Naomi asked enthusiastically having a vague idea of what type of mark she was talking about. "Well, well, well, someone got a love bite." she said laughing when she saw the dark red mark on Casey's neck.

"Oh my God!" she said turning to see the mark that had been hidden by her hair. "How did I not notice?" she said.

"Don't worry. This happens lots and lots of times. I can hide it." said her makeup artist laughing with Naomi.

Casey was mortified.

Today was going to be an outdoor shoot. It took place in the pouring rain like it had in real life. The fake rain was set up to fall on command, and everyone was getting situated. Casey was reading her script while playing with her hair out of habit.

Derek automatically appeared next to her; out of nowhere.

"Find someone else to rehearse with, have we?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up.

"We're not filming Twilight here." he said bitterly. "A hickey doesn't make a cameo in this scene." he said.

"What?" she covered the side of her neck that the makeup artist applied makeup to; with her hand. "I thought she covered it."

"Yeah too bad she missed the second one on the other side." he said pointing.

"'Oh my God!" she said mortified covering her face with her hands.

"So, who's the new guy?" he asked tauntingly.

"Nobody."

"So, hickeys just magically appear?"

"Let it go." she warned, looking up at him.

"What's his name?"

"None of your business."

"Is he better looking than me?"

"Must you really ask?"

"Apparently since you won't tell me yourself." he said

"That's right because it's none of your business. It's stopped being your business a long time ago. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to makeup."

"Even though are scene is in the rain?" he called to her. "All our makeup is just going to run off anyway."

_Rats!_

"Relax, everyone will just assume I gave it to you." he said.

"Why is that?" she asked turning around.

"Because we make out in this scene. Don't you remember?" he asked coming face to face with her. "The Talent Show." he said smirking.

She cringed at the thought of having to kiss Derek again when she was just starting to slowly, _very slowly_,bridge the gap of her love life.

"But, I have to say, I feel bothered kissing over already marked territory." then something dawned on him. "Oh wait, never mind." he said playing dumb. "I was there long before the new guy."

"Why do you have to be such a pain in my ass?"

"Cause missionary gets boring." he said making a clicking sound with his tongue and shooting her a finger. "See you on set." he said; enjoying tormenting her far too much.

"Grrr!" Casey groaned angrily.

Since this was an outdoor shot in the rain, Casey was sitting in the car in the "school parking lot" waiting for the "rain" to let up. It was pouring down on the car but she heard the director yell "Action!" nonetheless. She got out of the car quickly in full cancan costume and ran for the auditorium doors.

_Completely soaked and mascara running, she made it to the back entrance._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw Derek leaning up against the side of the wall; under the overhang. _

"_I came to see you can-can." he said with a smirk._

"_Yeah, right." she said._

"_Me and the guys ended up getting the slot after yours because Kyle Mason barfed all over his assistant during rehearsal. I consider it a blessing because no one wants to sit through poor magic."_

"_Then why are you standing outside?" she asked._

"_Ralph forgot his drumsticks. How that's possible as a drummer, I don't know."_

"_Ugh, Ralph." she said._

"_Don't worry. I took care of the Ralph thing."_

"_You did?" she asked happily._

"_Even us guys, don't share girls." he said._

_Casey smiled hoping he meant it the way it sounded._

_Inside the building now, Casey nearly screamed when she saw herself in the mirror. _

"_I look like a drag Queen!"_

_Quickly reapplying her makeup, Derek got to truly admire the can-can outfit. _

_She bent over slightly to properly re-apply her eyeliner, giving Derek a nice view of her un-exposed booty. He was going crazy. Ever since the two had first kissed and then kissed at the zoo, he was beginning to want to do it on a regular basis. Like. Right. Now._

"_You look great." he said grabbing her wrist gently pulling her away from the mirror. _

"_Wait, I'm not done." she said. Derek skillfully removed the two from the backstage area, into the completely vacant hallway, where he began his attack on her lips._

"_Derek!" she said in-between kisses. "I'm on in 15 minutes!"_

"_Good. Just enough time." he said kissing her hard and passionately. Was this going to become a regular basis thing? She didn't know but nor was she complaining. _

His attack on her mouth was dexterous and stimulating. And his hands! Don't get her started on his roaming hands as his mouth moved to her neck tactfully. Crossing out any trace of Owen he could, he dominated the spot and made sure he left his own mark.

It was funny how self-conscious you thought you would be about kissing someone in front of an audience of people. But, when the time came and the kiss overbore anything else, you forgot about everyone around you besides that one person you were connected to in that one moment.

Derek made sure to leave a trail as he crossed over her throat and to the other side of her neck, sensually. He nipped angrily at the pre-left marks of another man. Jealousy overthrew him and he made sure to autograph the spot with his own signature. That's right! Casey's new beau would see the hungry marks and know that Derek was king of this woman. Or at least, that was his plan.

Casey thought she felt bite marks literally being created on her neck as Derek worked his magic.

"Cut!" was the word Casey had been patiently waiting for. She angrily pushed him away from her and touched the left side of her neck. He smirked because he could see the dark red spot he gave her.

"I guess the territory's mine again."

Casey was so pissed at him. She gave him the darkest eyes.

"Well, something's never change. You're still an arrogant jackass." she said walking away.

He realized then, that probably wasn't the best thing to do.

**XOXO**

Casey was so relieved that she didn't have to do anything else with Derek; for the most part, for the rest of the day. She was so entirely angry with him. When she got back to the hotel, she knocked on Owen's door.

"Hey!" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi!" she said relieved to see such a warm smile.

"Oh God. Did I really do that to you?" he asked noticing her neck. He gently examined it. "Casey, I didn't realize-"

"No, no. Don't even worry about that. It was a brutal day on set. But, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked worried.

"Don't even worry. Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said with a smile.

**XOXO**

The two walked along a semi-peaceful yet still semi-busy street, just finishing their ice cream cones.

"So, when are you flying back home?" Casey asked.

"It depends." he said.

"On what?" she asked softly.

"On you." he said turning his head to look at her as they continued to walk.

"Casey, I don't want to go back to Canada without knowing if this thing between you and me is going to continue. Two months is a long time."

"It is." she said admitting.

"And I want to be with you." he said stopping them. "All the time."

"Then stay." she said.

"You want me to stay?" he asked surprised.

"Very much." she said. Derek could kiss her ass. She was done being his little toy. "Stay with me in my suite. There's plenty of room and I don't want you to leave yet."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked unsure.

"I'm so sure." She was surprised she was saying this. Normally, she would say no to living with the male gender until a solid amount of time passed. But, she trusted the guy in front of her and he trusted her in return. "I want us to be…solid." she said.

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" he asked bashfully which was adorable.

Casey smiled and laughed.

"Maybe." she said shyly. "Do you want to be?"

He paused with a smile and nodded slowly.

"I want to be."

"Good." she said before he wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her up slightly and hugged her. She laughed at his actions. He set her back down gently and placed a soft and romantic kiss on her lips. This was what she needed. Someone who treated her right and appreciated her for who she was. Never leaving her behind like someone else in her life had done…

**XOXO**

Derek closed his eyes as he laid his head on the back of the couch. Someone came and sat on his lap and wrapped their arms around him.

"Long day?" Sally asked.

"Miles."

"You want some wine?"

He lifted his head up and opened his eyes.

"I need some vodka." he said.

Derek felt really bad about what he had done to Casey. He hated feeling bad! So, he promised he would make it up to her next time he saw her. How? He was still trying to figure that out.

That night, Casey laid in the arms of another. A gentle but physically mysterious creature. His bare chest moved up and down slowly as he breathed sweet dreams. She felt peaceful and happy but couldn't deny the hint of sadness she felt. Last time she had felt this way, she was wrapped in the over-protective arms of one Derek Venturi. Something about laying here in bed with Owen, felt slightly misplaced. Something in this puzzle was in the wrong spot.

**A/N-BAM! That's right, I have managed to update 2 days in a row! Woo! Go me! I'm sad guys. Cause I honestly thought I would hear from more of you since you stalked me down and tied me to a chair and computer. Where are your reviews now? I'm falling asleep in this chair and would really appreciate a blanket…or…an Owen of my own…just a suggestion. Thanks!**


	30. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

**HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY, AMERICA! **

**To you people who are not from American…**

**HAPPY 4TH**** OF JULY!…**

**or**

**HAPPY 1****ST**** SUNDAY IN JULY! YAY!**

**It Was a Dark and Stormy Night**

Chapter 18

Casey was up earlier than usual. She had taken a quick shower, luckily not waking Owen up. She walked into the little kitchen nook area and started to make her own coffee with the little pot the hotel supplied with instant brew.

Casey didn't have to be there until ten that morning, so it was a relief to have a quiet start to the day. Casey lifted her eyes and admired the barely covered embodiment of one tan and strapping Italian.

The white sheet was barely covering his bits and pieces and it draped across his body as if it was placed there purposely. If Naomi were here instead of Casey, the first thing that would cross her mind after seeing him like that was "Yeah, _I_ tapped that."

However, this was Casey and she was thinking an entirely different thing. When she woke up in the morning after such a thought-provoking night, she felt content. Right before she had fallen asleep, she had gotten lost in the realm of what used to be. Therefore, Derek was on her mind. She wasn't going to lie. However, after waking up next to Owen, she saw a new perspective. This was really happening.

She smiled because finally her life was taking off. She had the dream job. The dream apartment. The dream friends and the dream _boyfriend_.

"Mmm-morning." Owen said stirring. He grabbed the sheet and pulled it up slightly, still leaving an extreme amount of skin showing. He put his two arms under the back of his head and looked drowsily up at Casey. She could have just melted at the sight in front of her.

"I'm making coffee." she said.

"Why are you up?" he asked before groaning and turning his body so that his head was hidden and his arms where underneath the pillow; giving him leverage. This new position exposed his gorgeous back.

She smiled before walking over to the bed and jumping down on it.

"I have something to ask you." she said.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. His dark brown eyes showed curiosity along with tiredness from the minimal amount of sleep he got.

"Do you want to come watch us film today?"

"Like, actually on set?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said with a smile. "I mean you don't have to. I just thought you might like to see how a real movie works." He smiled a smile without showing his teeth.

"Are you going to be doing any kissing scenes?" he asked with a peak of jealousy with a mixture of childlike amusement.

"No." she said emphasizing the word with a smile. "It's a clean day of shooting. Rest easy." she said scooting off the bed.

Owen reached up and grabbed her arm lightly; stopping her from getting up. Head still on the pillow, he nodded.

"I'll be there."

Casey smiled and Owen reached up and kissed her soundly on the lips, slowly pulling her down atop him. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Owen's hands playing with her hair sweetly.

A few blocks away, one Derek Venturi felt suspicious. He knew something was a little off and he didn't know what. Something in the air…maybe in the back of his head…his instincts were telling him things were about to change. Something was telling him that he should put his guard up because crazy things were about to ensue.

Sally left earlier to go to work and it was just him at the apartment getting ready. He couldn't shake this feeling of dread or maybe regret as he poured his coffee.

When he was ready, he got into his black town car and told the driver to make a side stop before proceeding to the 'On Location' set.

**XO**

Casey arrived to the set with Owen right next to her. Naomi wasn't with them at the time because she was getting breakfast with Chris before going to set.

"Morning, Casey." said Scott Reading; an executive producer.

"Morning." she said politely. "Scott this is Owen; my _boyfriend_."

Hearing that made Owen happily surprised but he was good at disguising it.

"Nice to meet you." Scott said shaking Owen's hand respectfully. The three of them started talking and by the time Derek had arrived, it was time for Casey to head to wardrobe. Dressed in a simple pair of jeans and pretty shirt with black pumps, she headed to makeup.

"You look so tired." Casey said as she walked with Owen.

"What can I say? You kept me up all night." he said with a playful smile.

Casey blushed slightly and laughed.

"No, all I mean is we have coffee and bagels and stuff, right over there." she said pointing. "The bagels are really good. Like, amazing. You should try one. I mean if you're heading over for coffee, you should check out the bagels…"

"So, in other words you want a bagel." he said amused.

She laughed as he rolled his eyes humorously.

"Alright, I'll be right back." he said. As he wandered away Derek came from out of nowhere around one of the trailers, scaring himself and Casey half to death.

"Oh, it's just you." Casey said smartly.

"The one and only." he said with a smirk.

"Listen, I don't have time to deal with you today. You're the last person I want to see right now."

"Don't get all pissy. I was in character."

"Then being a jerk must be your permanent character."

"Listen, I actually feel sort of…kind of…a little bit" he gulped "Bad."

"About what?" she asked trying to make him say it.

"About yesterday."

"Good, you should."

"I know. I'm trying to-"

"I don't want to do this little back and forth thing with you anymore. Are we going to put the past behind us and be civil or are we going to be doing this twisted thing we have between us forever?"

"God, I hope not."

"You're giving me major whiplash Derek. And, don't make that dirty!"

"I'm trying to apologize here."

She crossed her arms and looked away.

"I felt bad so I thought I would go and get you a coffee and strawberry bagel." he said nonchalantly handing her the small paper bag and medium coffee.

She looked at the outside of the cup and saw the black writing on the outside.

"Caramel macchiato." she said looking up at him. "My favorite."

He nodded awkwardly.

"And, the strawberry bagel. These are so hard to find." she said.

"I know a place that sells them." he said.

"And, I hope your neck gets better. I shouldn't have bit you." he said.

"Thanks, Derek." she said. "Nothing we haven't experienced before, right?" That was a bit awkward.

"Hey, they were out of bagels but I got you a coffee." Owen said walking up to her. Derek and Owen noticed each other and gave off a slightly defensive field.

"Oh, it's okay. Derek here actually brought me a bagel…" she said.

"And coffee." Owen said slightly irritated.

"Owen, this is Derek. My co-star." Casey said apprehensively. "And Derek this is Owen, my boyfriend."

**Boyfriend. **

You know that instant feeling of surprise and shock you get when you hear something unexpected that takes you off guard? That's exactly how Derek felt when he heard the word, boyfriend.

All of a sudden, everything felt slow motion and he felt like he was in a daze.

"So, what character do you play?" Owen asked slightly insecurely.

Derek had to mentally shake his head to comprehend the question.

"I uh-I play me. I mean her love interest." he said not thinking clearly.

"Oh." Owen wasn't pleased by this since Derek wasn't a hideous guy but he wouldn't let his true emotions on the subject come out. He didn't want to become this majorly jealous boyfriend who pushed the girl away. Therefore, he kept his mouth shut and used his manners. "That's cool. Casey's a fun person to be around. You're lucky to be working with her."

"Mm-hm." Derek said nodding his head, still feeling slightly buzzed. "Well, I need to uh-go away…now." he said shaking his head with confusion.

"See you around!" Owen yelled friendly.

Derek put a hand in the air as he walked away and gave him a reverse wave, not wanting to look back.

**XOXO**

All day long, Derek kept his focus in-between Owen and Casey. Every time they laughed off set, he wanted to know what they were laughing at. Every time they talked quietly to one another, he wanted to know what they were talking about. And when Casey said she was heading back to her trailer with Owen to grab something, he wondered what for. He pleaded that it wasn't for what he thought it was but at the same time, he couldn't get the image out of his head.

"This place is incredible." Owen said looking around Casey's very nice trailer. "Not just this, but everything. The movie, the sets, the plot…you. It's all mesmerizing." he said turning his head to look at her. She smiled and blushed.

"I can't believe that any of this is happening to me. Me, of all people." Casey said. "I just can't believe it. I am utterly shocked."

"I'm not." he said turning to face her. "You deserve this." he said sweetly. He walked a few steps casually till he was right in front of her. "Just don't forget about me when you become an icon." he said half-jokingly.

"Owen!" Casey said "I'm never going to forget about you!" she said with a smile.

"Not even after you win an Oscar?"

"Never." she said leaning on her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly.

There was a knock on her trailer door and Casey groaned in the kiss. She pulled away and looked menacingly at the door.

She unlocked herself from Owen's grasp and went down the two small stairs to open her trailer door.

"What are you doing here?" Casey angrily whispered at Derek.

"I thought we could practice our lines." he said. _Lie. _Derek just wanted to interrupt the couple from doing any thing that he wouldn't approve of unless it was him doing it.

"I'm a little busy right now!" she said bitterly.

Owen took this time to look around the rest of the trailer.

"Fine! If you want the movie to suck, we won't practice our lines."

"Derek. We can do this later. We don't have anymore scenes together today."

"No, but we do on Monday. That's 3 days from now."

"Derek, that's two days from now." she said smartly. "And, we can do it then."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"When?"

"I don't know. Noon?"

"When?"

"Twelve O' Clock!" she said annoyed. He snickered inside. He loved getting under her skin.

"Don't be late!" he said giving her one last look before turning around and heading back to set.

Casey looked down at her watch and saw that all her free time had been taken up by the annoying one. Time to go back to work…

She glared at Derek as she watched him walk across the field.

**XOXO**

Dark and stormy nights were so cozy. They were perfect for snuggling up with a blanket and watching a movie or reading a book. But, tonight wasn't one of those nights. It was a steamy night. Casey was sweating as she felt those rugged hands of his roam all over her body. They knew every one of her favorite spots by now. His lips connected to her skin like a magnet. Every kiss felt like an electric shock. She heard his ragged breathing right next to her ear and that made her dissolve into the sensation of desire. He had this newfound power over her that she was perfectly content with.

His long fingers left a trail of static as they crossed over her collar bone and down through the valley of her breasts. This was complete torture yet extraordinary bliss. His voice had become dark and sultry and sounded ten times more threatening when he said the words "You're mine." Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him speak those words. "Scream it to the world." he said darkly. "Scream my name." he said biting her neck.

"Derek!" she moaned loudly, her back arching. "Mm-Derek!"

Casey's eyes popped open inexplicably quick. Her heart was beating fast and hard and she could feel the sweat on her body. She looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep on one of the small sofas she had in her suite. Clothed in a pink jumpsuit, she looked around the room and saw Owen asleep like a child on the other one. A book draped across his chest.

Casey was 100 percent mortified that she had just had such a vivid and sensual dream with Derek. But, more than anything,…she was mortified that she had loved it so much.

Even now, she couldn't think clearly. Sipping down water, she stood on her balcony at three am and pondered the crazy dream. This was going to make the rehearsing thing with Derek, so much more awkward than it was already going to be.

**A/N-Hmm, now I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter…I guess we'll have to find out. REVIEW!**


	31. God's A Comedian

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'd like to give a special shout out to:

1. **Dark-Supernatural-Angel**

2. **huddyluvr**

3. **JustMelody321**

Who actually reviewed my last chapter.

Thanks guys, this ones for you! Wish we had more readers like you!

**XOXO**

**God's A Comedian**

Chapter 19

Casey knocked on Derek's door later that morning. She was fidgeting slightly and was bracing herself for the impact of seeing him. Sally opened the door and smiled at Casey.

"Hey!" she said warmly.

"Hi!" Casey said with a relieved smile. If she was lucky, Sally would be staying home today so nothing inappropriate could ensue between Derek and her. Sally had on a pink baker's apron and her hair was in a messy but pretty bun.

"Come on in." she said opening the door further. Casey nodded and walked into the apartment. "Derek, Casey's here!" Sally yelled. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Casey. "He's been on our office all day editing footage for another movie even though he doesn't have to."

Derek came walking out from the hallway a few seconds later; which led to the other rooms in the house. Casey's heart skipped a beat as she saw him. Faded blue jeans and a dark blue, striped button down shirt; with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first button of the shirt exposing the beginning of his chest. His brown hair flared out perfectly from his ears and his eyes seemed a little softer than they had been recently.

"Hey, Casey." he said maturely.

"Casey, I went shopping so there are snacks in the kitchen if you're hungry. I need to get going, though." she said untying the apron and exposing her lovely flowery, summer dress that matched her tan pumps.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Casey asked worried.

"Yeah." Sally said with sadness in her voice. "I have to go to a baby shower. I'm lucky I had time to finish the brownies I made. It's been a very hectic morning." She went and grabbed the Tupperware that was filled with the many delightful desserts and placed it next to the present she had gotten for her friend; that was decked out in blue. "I should be back in a few hours, so if you're still here I Casey maybe we could hang out."

"Sure." she said with a smile.

"Great! Well, time to go." she placed her purse on her shoulder, grabbed the present and brownies, leaned in and kissed Derek goodbye before she left. Casey felt a pang of jealousy at this action. "Alright, see you guys later." then she left through the front door, leaving Derek and Casey to fend for themselves.

"So." he said swaying his arms together.

"So…" she said awkwardly.

"Where's Owen?" he asked out of the blue.

"He's visiting some friends in Brooklyn."

"Where'd you meet him? "

"Ontario." she said placing her stuff down on the couch.

"So, he comes to New York a lot, then."

"No, never actually."

"But, you said he was visiting friends."

"Yeah, he is."

"But, he doesn't know anybody…"

"Some of his college friends live here." she said shrugging.

"Fraternity brothers?" Derek asked curiously, question after question.

"Some of them…"

"So, he's a partier."

"No." she said shaking her head giving Derek a weird look.

"Every guy who's been in a frat is a partier."

"Nu-uh!" she said getting annoyed. "Owen is not a partier."

"So, he's dull."

"No!"

"Sounds that way to me."

"Well, you're wrong."

"I doubt it."

"What's with the twenty questions, anyway?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing." he said putting his hands in the air. "I'm just wondering."

"Well, don't!" she said bitterly. "He's none of your business. Are we going to read or not?"

"Let's do it." he said with a smirk. "I mean literally. We're doing Scene 24; The Car."

"No, we're not!" she said giving him strict eyes.

"We gotta do it sometime." he said with a humorous smile.

"Well, not now! I can't even believe we have to act out that scene."

"Oh, you won't be acting." he said sitting down on the couch with each arm resting on the top of the piece of furniture. "You're gonna love it like you did the first time."

"You are so arrogant. Besides, I doubt Sally wants to see you doing something like that with someone other than her."

"You're the only person I've ever done that with…" he said honestly.

Casey's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Let's do the PG-13 version of that scene, okay?" she asked.

"I don't there is such a thing…"

Okay, Derek admitted it. He was purposely trying to get under Casey's skin with his vulgar comments and innuendos. But, it was fun. He smiled inside and the pleasure of tormenting her. Just like the good old days.

She took out her script and turned to the page she was looking for and walked into the middle of the living room.

"Come on, up." she said. Derek rolled his eyes and got off the couch and went and stood in the middle of the living room with her.

The two stood three feet apart and got ready to read their lines.

Derek cleared his throat and started. He said his lines with perfectly clarity. He stared down at those words on the paper but he didn't even read them. He remembered every word he spoke, which was surprising since he never remembered anything. But, it was easy to speak what he spoke. He remembered this night better than he remembered his own name.

_The freak snow storm came from out of nowhere. The roads were starting to get slick and icy, making it unsafe to travel in. Casey and Derek were driving home from school; which had let out earlier than normal do to the heavy blizzard which was due to hit full force in the afternoon. _

_Derek explained to Casey that it was crucial that he stop at the music store and pick up the album that he had pre-ordered over 6 months ago. She threw a fit and told Derek they should get home. But, of course he ignored her demands and went to the store anyway. After retrieving the prized possession in Derek's eyes and receiving the fuming glare from Casey's, they made his decent home. The roads were horrible and frozen as heavy snow flakes fell faster than a gun shot. _

"_Derek this is so dangerous!" Casey said angrily. "There are no cars on the highway." _

"_Good, no pile ups."_

_She gave him another harsh glare and he turned and smirked. _

"_I am going to kill you!" she said menacingly. _

"_No you won't." he said laughing. "You'd miss me too much." _

"_Yeah, I'd really miss the sarcastic comments and sexist remarks you make." she rolled her eyes._

"_No. I mean you'd miss…other aspects of me." he said looking at her and giving her an amused expression. _

"_Don't flatter yourself, Valentino. You're a long shot away from a Van Gogh painting."_

"_Yeah, because I'm not all blotchy and 2D. Every part of me sticks out." he said with a smirk. _

_She rolled her eyes and put a hand on her forehead._

"_Lighten up. I'm a great driver in the snow." he said._

"_Derek, you're not even a good driver in your video games."_

"_Just relax."_

"_Why do I get a chill every time you say those words?"_

"_Because I'm usually touching you when I say them." _

"_Derek! Knock it off! I thought we were going to look past the last few weeks and move on."_

"_I don't see why we have to. It's not like anybody knows what's been going on." he said. "I know you like the way I make you feel." he said looking at her with a serious face. "Your hips don't lie." he said._

"_Stop with the Shakira!" she said angrily. "Derek, it's not okay what we're doing and I feel so unmoral."_

"_Yeah, well I just feel horny. We're supposed to feel this way, we're teenagers."_

"_Teenagers or not, we can't do this with…with each other." she said stuttering._

"_I make you feel something that nobody else makes you feel." he said staring right at her when he should have been concentrating on the slick roads. "And, I'm the only one who could ever make you feel that way Casey. You're not as inconspicuous as you think you are."_

"_I'm surprised you even know what that word means."_

"_And, would you stop treating me like I'm a moron? I'm smart enough to know that when I kiss you, I make your knees weak." _

"_No they don't." she said denying it looking out her window. _

"_Want me to show you?" he asked stubbornly. All of a sudden, Derek hit a patch of black ice and the car went skidding. He did what he was supposed to do and turned the wheel the other direction as he felt the back of the car turning. He released his foot from the pedals and concentrated on the steering. Heated up in the conversation, Derek was going faster than he should have been. So, stopping safely was the challenge now. _

_Casey was hanging on for dear life and as the car slid off the road and onto the shoulder, her heart rate increased substantially. From the shoulder, it slid sideways and then backwards into the snow covered forest. The car stopped when it hit the tree behind it startlingly. The damage was mediocre but it would cost some money to fix. _

_Both Derek and Casey sat still, hearts beating faster than a drum. Neither moved for a few moments and when they finally did, they both turned to look at the other. It took about 2.5 milliseconds for their lips to connect with each others in a heated, passionate, I-Just-Survived-A-Near-Death-Experience kiss. _

_Derek held onto Casey tighter than he ever had. When you think you're nearly about to die, you reevaluate everything in your life. You think about the things you never had the chance to do. The important things you never got to say. And, of course about the people that you're leaving behind to pick up the pieces. So, kissing Derek was the most extinctive thing that Casey could even consider doing at that moment. What if she never had the chance to do it again? That thought scared her as much as it Derek and she wasn't going to take anymore chances. _

_Screw everybody else. If Casey only had one more second on earth, she was glad that Derek was who she was spending it with. This realization came out of nowhere but for the first time, it made the most sense. Derek was still shaky but once he had Casey in his arms, his nerves spiked up into a completely different genre. He felt relief and excitement at the same time. It didn't take long for him to find his way past the hem of her shirt and just keep riding up…_

"This is going to be very awkward." Derek said.

"I think that's the understatement of the century." Casey replied looking up at him mortified.

**XOXO**

Sally was watching her friend Lillian unwrap her baby shower gifts. All the girls 'ooed' and 'awed' through all the gifts.

"Sally! This is the cutest baby basket I have ever seen!" Lillian said looking through the gift. "What did you do rob the entire store? There's everything in here."

"I felt inspired." she said smiling.

"Awe! This onesie is so cute!" Lillian said lifting it up for everyone to see. It was light blue and said "I was planned!" in black letters. "Thanks so much, Sally." her friend said leaning over to hug her.

After the rest of the presents were open, Lillian thought it would be fun to start playing the baby games. But Sally, her friend Crystal and a few other girls chose to sit out and watch instead.

"You really outdid yourself with the gift basket. All I got her was a wipe warmer."

"That's a great gift." Sally said.

"Yeah, but it's like you robbed a store at gunpoint. There was so much stuff in there." Crystal said humorously.

Sally shrugged and had a small smile playing on her lips.

"I don't know, I was just in the mood. Everything looked so cute to me and just…perfect." she said sighing.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Nothing." Sally said blushing.

"Sally!" Crystal said with an 'I-Know-You-Have-A-Secret-Tone-So-You-Better-Tell-Me' tone.

"Okay! Okay!" she said turning her gaze to look at her friend. "My period's late." Sally said.

Crystal's jaw dropped to the floor but was easily fixed with a surprised smile.

"Are you pregnant, Sally?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I don't know." she said trying to calm her friend down. "I was waiting to see if it came a few days late, but it's about 10 days now. Then when I went shopping for her baby present…" she sighed. "It just felt right, you know?" Sally had an easy expression on. "I mean I've always wanted to start a family one day." she said looking her friend in the eye. "And, maybe it's coming sooner than expected but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. I'm 24 and doing what I love and I'm with the person I love." she said warmly. "I know Derek would make a great dad. He loves his sisters so much." Crystal smiled whole-heartedly at her friend.

"Well then, I guess it's time to take a test."

**A/N OMG! I DID IT AGAIN! Haha. Please don't kill me. Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	32. Wow

**A/N**

Kudos to the reviewers! You guys rock! Thanks for the reviews…well, most of them anyway. Haha.

**Wow**

Chapter 20

"I never want to see your face again!" Naomi screamed at Chris. "I can't believe you would do this!" she stormed out of his apartment angrily, slamming the door behind her. She started to cry as she quickly walked to the apartment elevator.

"Naomi!" he yelled behind her, jogging to catch up with her. "Don't be like this." he said.

"Go to hell." she said right before the elevator doors shut.

When she finally got back to her hotel, her mascara had stained her cheeks. She knocked on Casey's door a few times and when nobody answered, Naomi started crying again. She turned around against the door, put her hands to her face, and silently sobbed until she slid down the door and sat on the ground.

She didn't understand how this could happen. All she wanted to do was surprise Chris by bringing him cinnamon buns for breakfast but what she found was quite the opposite of what she was hoping for.

She knocked on the door and was happy to see Chris answer the door in his boxers. He had obviously just woken up and was surprised to see her there.

"Good morning." she said kissing him on the lips before walking into his apartment. "I brought you the finest cinnamon buns in New York City." she said.

"Naomi, wait!" he said trying to grab her arm before she walked in further.

"I even asked for extra glaze." she said heading for his kitchen.

"Naomi." Chris said again desperately.

"What? Did I surprise you?" she asked with a smile turning her gaze to look at him. Suddenly, her gazed backed up and she slowly turned her head to the right. His bedroom door was wide open and could barely hide the hardly sheet covered, naked woman sleeping in his bed.

Her heart dropped to the pit on her stomach.

"It's not what it looks like." he said walking quickly over to the door. The sound Naomi's stiletto's made across the wood floor became scary as she walked angrily to the door and pushed him out of the way before he could close it.

The sleeping brunette was sprawled across the bed. Naomi looked on the floor and saw a matching pair of red panties and a bra lying carelessly on the floor. The woman stirred but did not wake. Naomi's eyes turned to stone as she turned her stare to Chris' face.

"How could you do something so rotten?" she asked innocently.

"Naomi, please try to understand." Chris begged. "She was tired and needed a place to crash." he said.

"Naked, in your bed?" she asked and that's when the first sting of a tear rolled out.

"We were both really drunk!" he said as if that could be used as an actual excuse. "I'm sorry Naomi! You're the only one I want." She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen and picked up the cinnamon buns.

"Naomi, please!" Chris yelled desperately. The woman in the other room was woken up by the yelling and when Naomi made eye contact, she got pissed.

"I never want to see your face again!" she screamed angrily.

As Naomi sat in the middle of the hallway now, she felt defeated. She felt sad and sorry for herself.

"Are you okay?" she heard a familiar voice. She tried to brush the tears away. "Naomi?"

"Hi, Owen." she said with a shaky voice standing up. "Sorry." she said before moving over to her door to put the key in.

"Naomi, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing." she said shaking her head. She squeezed her eyes tight and she started sobbing. Owen rushed to her side and tried to see what he could do to help.

"This doesn't look like nothing." he said quietly.

"It's just, when am I ever going to be good enough?" she said a few moments later.

Hearing those sorrowful words made Owen sad.

"I'm sorry." he said. Putting a comforting arm around her. Naomi turned into his grasp and fully hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave into the sweet smell of vanilla. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression that he was trying to cheat on Casey, but Naomi was hurting here and he be damned to ignore her cries.

"It's all going to be okay." he said in an audible whisper.

**XOXO**

"So, do you miss being behind the scenes?" Casey asked Derek as she ate the lunch they ordered.

"It was definitely easier but whatever. Acting's a larger paycheck."

"Is that all this is to you?" Casey asked interested giving him a look.

"No." he said shaking his head. "Its history." he said with a light smile. "I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important."

Casey smiled.

"Really?"

"These are our lives, Casey. At one point in time, it _was_ now." he said. "I may act careless to a lot of things. But, I know what's important in life." he said honestly.

"What's important to you now?" she asked wanting a true answer.

"A lot of things." he said a few seconds later after searching her eyes for the meaning in her tint of interest.

"Like what? What's the most important right now?" she asked lightly.

"My job…and…my friends." he said to her. "Sally…" Those words hit Casey harder than she expected. "And…you." he said looking away.

"Me?" that was surprising.

"What do you want me to say, Casey?" he asked standing up.

"Nothing, I'm just…"

"There was a time in my life when you were kind of a key element." he picked up his soda and empty paper plate. "And, you still are a key." he said truthfully. She hadn't gone this deep with him in such a long time. "I just don't know what type of lock you fit."

**XOXO**

"What's it say?" Crystal demanded to her friend.

"I just peed! Give it time!" Sally said coming out from her friends bathroom. She surely couldn't do this at home where both Derek and Casey were rehearsing. Sally left the test on the bathroom sink and waited patiently. "Three minutes to go." she said.

Her friend groaned because she wanted to know desperately.

"What am I going to do if it's positive?" sally asked. "I mean I obviously can't paint because the acetone is bad for the baby."

"Yeah, but luckily your boyfriend is a movie star so it's not like money is going to be a concern."

"Yeah, but…" Sally sighed. "What am I complaining for? It would be a blessing. Some people can't even have children." she said. "And, it's going to be so much fun picking out little outfits and a crib and toys and baby names." Sally said getting excited.

After what seemed like was 3 hours, the two girls ran into the bathroom. Sally picked up the stick and took a deep breath before looking at it.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"What?" Crystal yelled like she watching a suspenseful movie.

"It's a division sign!" Sally was annoyed because all she wanted to do was know. "I guess its back to the store we go."

**XOXO**

"I thought things were going really well. I mean not once did he strike me as someone who would do this." Naomi confessed to Owen.

The two sat in her suite talking. Her throat hurt from crying too much and she knew she still looked like hell from it.

"Sometimes people don't realize what they're doing until after it's been done."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it okay." Naomi said.

"You're right." he said honestly. "But, sometimes from the mistakes we make, we learn how to mature from them. I'm not saying run back into the guy's arms. All I'm saying is, it's a waste to hate somebody when there are so many other emotions can you feel instead."

"You're right." Naomi said. "So from this point on, I am finished with him and his stupid little boy drama. I have bigger and better things in my life to be happy about."

"Good for you." he said warmly.

"So if you'd excuse me, I need to wipe the Frankenstein off my face. I'm going out to buy myself a fancy lunch on Chris' tab." she said holding up his wallet and smiling. Owen laughed when he saw the black leather wallet.

"Where'd you get that?" Owen asked amused.

"Chris always leaves his wallet on the counter by the coffee pot. Little Git." she said. "I would appreciate it if you'd accompany me, Owen to thank you for your support." she said.

"I'd love to but I don't know what time Casey's suppose to get back." he said.

"Please? I would really enjoy the company." she said.

After a few moments, he finally agreed.

"Good. I'll be right back." she said.

**XOXO**

_Derek held nothing back as he ravished Casey in the backseat of the car. He couldn't contain himself. He was surprised that he had made it this far without tackling her to the ground. Hell even without the ground, he was surprised he didn't tackle her against a wall, whether people watched or not. _

_Luckily, the backseat was just enough room to not be uncomfortable. Well, for Derek that was…_

_Being a girl isn't fun sometimes, so after the two took the necessary precautions for safe sex, Derek slowly…_

"_Ow!" Casey yelled. "Ow, Derek! This isn't fun!" she said squeezing his shoulders._

"_Sorry, sorry!" he said aware of the pain he was causing her. _

"_This is so unromantic!" she yelled. "Ow!" _

"_Sorry but every girl has to deal with this!"_

"_Shut up you stupid, evil male!" she yelled. After the discomfort finally eased, she was able to feel the way she was waiting to. The pleasure that came with Derek…_

"_Better?" he asked with a smirk. _

_She attacked his lips and before they knew it, the two heated up the car faster than the sun could melt an ice cube. It had been such an unpredictable day and this was just the icing on the cake. _

"_That was…" Casey started._

"_Yeah." Derek nodded trying to catch his breath. _

_It was nearly impossible trying to put their clothes back on in the car but they managed it. They both decided to get out and check the damage of the car. So, they walked around to the back of it and inspected the damage. _

"_It's not too bad." Derek said touching the trunk. _

"_Good." Casey sighed a sigh of relief. _

_Derek took a breath and looked up and at where they were. Not a car had gone by yet because those people were smart enough to know the roads were not safe. _

"_I just want you to know." Derek said to Casey. "That I didn't take that experience for granted." he said._

"_I know you didn't." she said with a smile. "That's why I'm glad it was you." she said turning away. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her into him and kissed her again. His left hand made its way down to the small of her back while his right hand cupped her face. A few minutes in, Derek heard a plow and saw orange lights flashing when he looked up. The plow saw the car wedged off the road and pulled over carefully to help them since he was the only one out. _

"_Are you guys alright?" he yelled through the window. _

"_We're good!" Derek yelled back. "Our cars stuck." he said. _

"_I'll radio help!" the guy said. "I'll be right down." _

"_Oh, shit." Derek said completely aware of the problem he now faced._

"_What?" Casey asked worried._

_Derek didn't even have to say anything, the bulge in his pants was enough to give it away. _

"_He can't see me like this!" Derek said. _

"_Well, what do you want me to do? He's going to be coming down in a second!" Casey said. _

_Derek looked around hoping to use something to hide himself. Then he got it. Derek picked up a handful of snow…_

"_You can't be serious?" Casey said. _

"_I am." Derek said before shoving the snow down his pants and into the crotch area. "That's cold! Really, really cold!" he said and Casey just laughed. This was so amusing. _

**XOXO**

"Okay, here it goes. Test number 2." Sally said walking into the bathroom after her and Crystal went back to the store and bought a new test. Sally had to drink three bottles of water just so she could take the test. Crystal was in the kitchen making macaroni and cheese for the two of them while Sally took the test. A few minutes later, Sally came walking into the kitchen.

"Well?" Crystal asked excitedly.

"Oh. My. God." Sally said with a stunned smile.

**A/N-DUN! DUN! DUN! Hehehehehe **


	33. The Paper Trail

**The Paper Trail**

Chapter 21

"I. Just. Got. My. Period." Sally said.

"What?" Crystal asked shocked.

"I literally sat down to pee and it came."

"Whoa!" Crystal said. "Are you glad?"

"I feel…relieved." Sally said. "But, I guess a little sad too." she took a seat on the stool in the kitchen. "I mean…" Sally looked at the floor as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling. "I was getting excited about searching for baby clothes and a car seat and what color we're going to paint the nursery." Sally said just to name a few. "But, now…we don't have to."

Crystal could tell that her friend was disappointed.

"Everything happens for a reason, Sal." her friend said earnestly. "Just remember that."

**XOXO**

Naomi had a great time with Owen at lunch. But, she felt a little guilty that she was the one out with Owen instead of Casey…his girlfriend. But, Owen was good company and he was innocent and kind. He was different than other guys. He seemed to truly understand the power of a true friend and not try to hit on Naomi while she was feeling at her weakest and most vulnerable.

So, when the two got back to the hotel they used Owen's key to get it. Since Naomi and Casey had adjoining rooms, she would just go through the open door into her suite when they got inside Casey's room.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Casey asked looking up. She smiled at them before returning her eyes to the e-mails she was answering.

"Chris is a scumbag so I decided to take my anger out on his tab." Naomi said. "And, Owen was there to help me with the spending since you've been MIA all day." Naomi said giving her friend playful eyes.

"Oh, no. What happened?" Casey asked looking up again.

"Same thing all the others did." Naomi said sighing. "I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you guys later." she said before closing the adjoining door to her room.

Casey looked at Owen sadly and he returned the same look. He came and sat next to her on one of the sofas.

"Poor Naomi." Casey said looking at Owen. "This happens every time. And, even after she gives them more chances, they still screw her over in the end."

"That's terrible." he said.

"Actually, it's been worst than that. She was actually in a violent relationship before."

"Really?" Owen was surprised to hear that someone as confident as Naomi could be stuck in a domestic violence situation.

"Yeah, but one time was too many times. So, she filed for a restraining order but he broke the contract and she got him thrown in jail." Casey said with a satisfying smile. "But, you can't put a restraining order on someone who repeatedly cheats on you." Casey said looking at Naomi's door.

"You're not mad that I spent the day with her are you? I mean…I don't want you to think that I would ever do anything to hurt you." he said honestly.

Casey put a smile on her face and shook her head slowly.

"Not at all." Casey said. "Naomi's my best friend and she would never do anything to match what all of her terrible boyfriends have done to her." she said comfortably. "And, I trust you more than anybody."

Owen smiled and leaned in and kissed Casey contently.

"And, I trust you." he said after he pulled away. "I have zero respect for anybody who has ever cheated on their partner." Owen said and Casey felt a stab of shame as she remembered that time in Derek's kitchen only a few months ago. "I don't understand how someone could do such a vial thing. It's disgusting." he said

A flash of remorse flashed in Casey's eyes but she was good at disguising it in front of Owen.

"I'm going to take a shower." he said kissing her on the cheek before heading to the shower.

When she finally heard the shower running Casey covered her eyes with her hands and felt the guilt that flooded her. She still felt so terrible about that day with Derek but she refused to ever let it happen again. She got up and went and grabbed a bottle of water from her mini fridge and took a good few drinks from it.

Owen was an old soul who knew the difference between right and wrong. Casey so badly wanted to get this secret off her chest but she knew she didn't have to. She wasn't seeing Owen when it happened. If she should tell this retched clandestine to anyone, it would be Sally.

Call Casey a coward, she just couldn't rat Derek out like that. And, in the long run it would save Sally from a world of heartbreak. But, was it the right thing to hold from her? Casey once told Truman that what Casey didn't know would still hurt her. But, which would hurt more?

**XOXO**

"I'm going to get the food now." Derek said walking into the living room. He opened his wallet and realized he only had a five dollar bill. "Do you have any money on you?" he asked Sally.

"Yeah, there should be some in my wallet." she said as she typed on her laptop.

Derek grabbed her purse off the chair and set in on the table as he went through it. He opened her wallet and saw a slightly crumpled receipt mixed in with the change that was lying freely in the wallet. He uncoupled it to see what she bought out of curiosity and his heart nearly stopped when he saw what was printed on the receipt.

A pregnancy test…

He crumpled to receipt back up and threw it back into the wallet and grabbed some money.

"I'll be back soon." he said with a slightly uneasy voice before heading out of the house.

From his loft, his pace quickened from a fast walk to an even sprint. He needed to get away from there. He was freaking out and he didn't know what to do. What if she was pregnant and didn't tell him yet? He wasn't ready to become a father. He still had so much that he didn't get to do with his life yet. He just kept going until he was clear of his block. Starting to get into the mixture of busy New York City traffic and rude people walking on the streets, he felt content. He was lost in the busy, confusion of the fast paced people he was around. No one could easily find him if they were looking. He needed to sort out his head he just didn't have anybody to talk to. None of his friends were parents and Derek had a feeling none of them understood what he was going through. Maybe apart from Chris since Chris was a big fan of the ladies.

Derek didn't know where to turn. He was panicking and he thought his chest might explode with worry. He dug out his phone and called the only person he knew would make him feel better.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I need to talk to you…in person." he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"I just…I just really need to talk to someone." he said.

"Okay. Where do you want to meet?" Casey asked.

**XOXO**

"That doesn't necessarily mean she's pregnant." Casey said. Derek forced Casey to meet him at the posh restaurant in Chinatown he ordered takeout from. Owen was back at the hotel using the community gym and Naomi was talking to her mom on the phone while painting her nails.

"Yeah but what if she's waiting to tell me!" Derek was freaking out. Casey was shocked to hear what Derek had found but was more surprised that he had called her to express his mood.

"Derek, I don't really know what to say." Casey said honestly. "Sally will tell you if this whole thing is something…or nothing." Casey said. "Maybe you should just come right out and tell her what you found."

"No, I can't." he said shaking his head. "I can't just…ask her." Derek said. "No, way."

"Well, then I guess you're going to be waiting awhile." she said shrugging.

Then, Derek got a thought.

"How about you hang around Sally and hint at it?"

"What? Are you crazy?" she asked turning away.

"Come on, Case." he said. "You're a girl, you can have…I don't know…girl talk with her." he said. She turned around and gave him a satirical expression.

"Yeah, I'll be like "What a beautiful china cabinet you have here Sally. By the way, are you pregnant?" she asked sarcastically.

Derek gave her an annoyed look.

"I don't mean flat out ask her." he said. "Come on, you're good at butting into other people's business. This is the job for you."

"Hey!" she said offended.

"Casey…please help me." he said. "I am so scared right now." he said honestly, looking her right in the eye.

She looked at him and sighed. She knew she couldn't say no.

"Fine."

Derek finally got home with the food and saw that Sally had already fallen asleep on the couch.

She started to stir when she heard the ruckus of Derek clearing the dining room table.

"That took longer than I expected." she said sitting up.

"Sorry, it was pretty busy and I couldn't get a taxi." he lied.

"Its okay." she got off the couch. "Luckily, there was chocolate ice cream in the freezer." she said with a smile. But, it slowly faded when she saw Derek's eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he said quickly. "Dig in."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again.

"I'm good. Come on, it's getting cold."

Sally dropped it after that and decided to enjoy her food while it was still warm.

**XOXO**

While Casey was gone, Owen decided to take a cool off in the pool after the gym. The water was highly chlorinated but it still felt good after the long workout. After Naomi had talked to her mom, Naomi decided to clear her head and stuffy nose in the sauna. So, she grabbed her bathing suit and headed for the pool area.

Walking into the pool area, she skimmed the pool area. It was not necessarily busy, but there were enough people to keep the place moderately loud.

Naomi's gaze paused on one specific object as she skimmed. The glistening water that rolled off his body, the tan and tight abs that flexed as he got out of the pool, the sweet, white smile he flashed her when he saw her standing there.

"Hey, Naomi." Owen said friendly.

"Hey." she said with a bashful smile.

He shook his dark brown hair like a dog and the water drops went flying.

"Sorry." he said laughing as he saw her cover her face with her hands.

"It's fine." she said laughing.

"Where you off to?" he asked.

"Sauna." she said kindly.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Sitting in the steamy room; just the two of them was pretty intense. The one other person had cleared out when the two got in, so it was just the two of them sitting there now. Owen had his eyes closed and Naomi admired from afar at Owen's glistening body. She couldn't believe what a terrible friend she was being to Casey. She wasn't supposed to look at Casey's boyfriend this way. She felt awful!

Naomi closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind from the situation. That's when Owen opened his and took a quick glance at Naomi. The "quick" part of the glance disappeared and before he realized it, many minutes went by. Her brown hair was thrown into a stylish, messy bun and she looked at peace as she rested in the sauna. If he only knew how many thoughts were invading her mind at that moment.

He tried to close his eyes and ignore the very beautiful girl that was sitting near him. But, he just couldn't. He felt just as bad as Naomi felt about the situation but his stomach fluttered every time he saw the girl now. This was not a good thing.

**XOXO**

Derek woke up to the sound of somebody puking. He stirred in his bed and eventually opened his eyes.

"Sally?" he asked drowsily. He put a hand on her side of the bed and felt around. It was empty. He heard the distinctive sound of someone vomiting again and he threw himself out of bed. It was around five in the morning. "Sally?" he asked again walking to the bathroom. He knocked on the bathroom door, his heart racing. He heard the toilet flush and he backed away from the door after he heard the sink turn on. A few seconds later, Sally opened the door looking sick.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said with a raspy throat. "Don't worry." she said giving him an attempted smile. "I should be fine in the morning." she said.

Derek only knew two things but he was for sure they led to something bigger.

1- He found a receipt for a pregnancy test in Sally's purse.

2- Sally was vomiting in the early morning.

Derek had a face as white as a ghost's, but luckily hid it well in the dim lighting. He would have to prepare himself for the confession that he had a feeling was coming soon. But, the only confession that Sally had was she ate some bad chicken. She had no idea that Derek thought she was pregnant. She thought she had done a good job at disguising the trail. But apparently, it wasn't good enough because Derek was shaking like a leaf inside all thanks to a little, tiny receipt.

**A/N-Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys make me feel so good when you send me reviews! It's the highlight of my day! Gratzie! BTW, is anyone on Twitter? If you are, follow me at **

**twitter(.)com/(at symbol on keyboard)sweetangelmusic for my story updates. This is my private channel devoted JUST for my fanfiction updates. Have any questions or you're confused on how to access my twitter, please message me. Thanks! **

**EASY: twitter(dot)com(Slash)(At symbol on keyboard)sweetangelmusic**


	34. That Night Seven Years Ago

**(Optional. Not Mandatory)**

**A/N-Hey guys! Remember you can stay in the loop with all my updates via **_twitter_** now. I made a twitter page **_solely_** for my fanfiction updates. So, want to stay in the loop?**

**Twitter profile: **twitter(**dot**)com(**slash**)(**at symbol on keyboard**)sweetangelmusic

**That Night-Seven Years Ago**

Chapter 22

Filming continued the next day, at it had already been a very stressful morning. The car scene was taking place and at the moment, Derek and Casey were arguing in the car…

For real.

They knew they were being unprofessional, but they couldn't help it. When they got angry at each other, a whole whirlwind of different emotions erupted.

"Okay Casey, Derek we're gonna take ten. Work it out." the Director called.

Sitting in the car with her arms crossed, she looked away from Derek. He looked out the car window in the other direction and refused to look at her himself.

"We need to stop arguing." he said. "Or, we'll never get this day over with."

"Then do the scene right!" she said looking at him.

"I know exactly how to do the scene!"

"Are you sure?" she asked cockily. "Well, for some reason you can't seem to get it right!"

"Well excuse me Drama Queen, but I do believe I have some really important things on my mind that are way more important than this!" he said angrily getting out of the car.

Her ice-cold eyes turned to liquid when she took what he said personally. She got out of the car angrily and followed him over to the table with coffee on it.

"What, Derek? This movie isn't as important or is it our history that isn't as important?"

"Casey, don't make it about you." he said bitterly walking away from the set. Casey kept on his tail wanting to hear his answer. "This has nothing to do with the movie or our past. It's me freaking out because my girlfriend might be having my baby. It's a bit more important than other things right at this moment. I don't want to be sitting in this car right now. I want to be in the middle of nowhere, on a patch of ice, with a hockey stick in my hand and a puck on the ice. That's what I want, right at this moment."

"Well, then go! Go spend time alone in the middle of nowhere and pretend like the world and all of your problems don't exist!" she said angrily as he stormed over to his trailer.

"Good! I plan to!" he said turning around to face her. "You know what? All my problems started occurring when you got here!" he said walking into his trailer and closing the door. Casey caught it, followed him in, and slammed the door behind her.

"Me?" she asked shocked.

"Yes you!" he angrily ran his hands through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought everything I felt was finally gone! And then you come walking back into my life and I can't get you out of my head!" he confessed "I want to clear my head and I can't do that when you and Sally are standing in the same room staring at me!"

Casey was having a hard time following what Derek was saying since he was just throwing out everything he was feeling, right into the open. Apparently, he had been keeping a one too many things bottled up inside.

"I was gonna propose to her!" he yelled.

This took Casey way off guard and didn't want to believe what she just heard.

"Propose?" she mumbled out, disbelieving.

"I picked out the perfect ring and it's lying in the top drawer of my office at work just so Sally wouldn't find it." he said lowering his voice slightly. "There's so many locks on that drawer, it looks like a damn bank vault."

Casey was trying to digest the news slowly.

"And, I was going to propose to her, coincidentally on the exact same day the company had a meeting for a new possible movie called 'Who Is, He?" Derek's rage subsided mildly but he still had his irate edge. "But, everything changed when I walked into the board room and saw you right in front of me." He looked at her but with unattached eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to see you everyday and not ask you what happened to us seven years ago? Why we split up?"

"What?" she asked surprised. She didn't know why he was asking her this.

"So, I guess I'll ask now." he said taking a few steps closer to her so he was standing right in front of her. "What happened on that night seven years ago?" he asked. "Why did you pack up and leave and have me wondering where you went?"

"Derek I-" she said looking away.

"No! I am done wondering. I am done going over that night in my head every single day." he said getting closer. "We fought. I left. You packed. I came back. You were officially gone." he said in order. "I mean gone as in you left for good. I didn't know where you were or who you were with or if you were okay!" he said. "Why? Why would you just quit on me after one single fight?" he asked. When she didn't say anything, he got madder. "Well, Casey? Why?" he asked yelling.

"Because you didn't need me!" she said pushing him away from her. "You had everything you were looking for right there! And, it didn't include me!" she yelled back, out of nowhere tears following. "You finally got the love of your life back and I'm glad because it worked out great for you in the end. You had Sally back after she came home for good from Vancouver and the rest was set." she said, cheeks stained with makeup.

"Sally had nothing to do with us then!" he yelled back.

"She had _everything_ to do with us!" she stepped closer to him this time. "I can't believe you didn't assume it had something to do with her in the first place." she said. "After she came back from college, she thought you too had something still. As if time stopped while she was gone and you were here waiting for her. But then again, you were. So, I'm not surprised it lasted this long."

"I wasn't waiting around for her, Casey!" he said honestly. "I only wanted you and you knew that!"

"So, then refresh my memory of that night again." she said tapping the front of her head giving him attitude.

He groaned heatedly and frustrated.

"Nobody was supposed to know about us, Casey! So, when Sally didn't see me dating anybody she thought it was our chance to try again."

"And you didn't clear that up?" she asked irritated.

"I tried to!" he yelled stressed. "Everything happened so fast and before I knew it, you were gone! I _would_ have come after you, if I knew where you were Casey!" he towered right over her, gaze cold and icy. "So don't blame everything on me." he said through gritted teeth.

She shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"Fine! You're right. I did leave without telling you and I'm sorry, Derek." she said turning away from him. "But, this is the only time I'm ever going to apologize for it. Everything worked out perfectly in the end, didn't it?" she asked turning around to look at him again. He kept quiet as she spoke. "You still have the most beautiful girlfriend alive. You guys live in a beautiful apartment in New York City and you bought her an engagement ring because you want to spend the rest of your life with her." she said each word getting harder to say. "And, now you might become a dad to her perfectly engineered, genetically gifted child." she said as her throat ached from the urge to cry. "Congratulations. You're living the perfect life." she said.

"You make me sound like I'm some kind of king…" he said emotionlessly before a small smile appeared on his face. "Which I guess I am." he smirked and made Casey let out a soft laugh which she tried to cover. He expression changed and he gave her an understanding look. "You act like you have nothing." he started. "Stop comparing your life to mine." he talked slow and controlled but at ease. "If you really want to compare notes, how about this? You have talent, Casey." It was meaningful what he said. "You have major talent. You're a great writer." he lifted up his arm and started counting on his fingers; all the things that Casey had in her life that she should be proud of. "You have a kickass best friend, a cool condo according to 'People' and as of now…" he paused. "A perfect boyfriend who I can tell…loves you."

Casey wanted to start crying again but this time for different reasons.

"I could see it in his eyes when I met him for the first time." he said. "So, please don't act like the whole world is against you. Cause ninety percent of the planet would throw themselves in front of a bus just so you would notice them. And believe it or not, they would die happy after that." Derek gave her a warm gaze as he spoke.

"Derek." Casey said breathing unevenly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm still in love with you."

**XOXO**

_Derek and Casey were making out on the couch when they heard the doorbell ring. Both of them pulled away very quickly and as Casey brushed her hair down, Derek went to answer the door. _

"_Surprise!" said the woman at the door when he answered it._

"_Sally?" Derek asked shocked._

_She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly._

"_I missed you so much." she said. _

"_Wow. What are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see her._

"_I'm home from school! The semester just ended and I'm living with my parents for the summer." she said letting him go. "And, I…just really wanted to see you." she said smiling at him. "Casey!" she said excitedly going around Derek into the living room. _

_Casey was happy to see Sally but felt a faint tint of jealousy. After all, this was Derek's ex-girlfriend who had come back from college to surprise him and she looked amazing. _

"_Sally!" Casey said "I can't believe you're here!" she hugged Sally. _

"_How are you?" Sally asked._

"_I'm good. How about you?"_

"_I'm doing great." she said. "It feels so good to be home."_

"_How's school going?" _

_Derek rolled his eyes. Give it to Casey to ask about school the second she got the chance._

"_It's going great! I've been taking all the art classes I can get my hands on and I decided to minor in English literature."_

"_That's really cool."_

"_I'm gonna leave you two girls to catch up." Derek said heading for the stairs._

"_You don't have to go." Sally said with a smile._

_Derek noticed the bright smile she gave him. She looked at him the same way she used to. That was not good._

"_I need to call…Sam." he said thinking of ways to get out. "We're supposed to hang later." he said running up the stairs._

_After Derek left, the girls quickly got wrapped up in talking and catching up._

**XOXO**

_A few days went by and Sally was hanging around Casey a lot more, which meant she was around Derek a lot more. Every time she saw him, she smiled and started talking to him and this was when Casey started getting a bit jealous. _

_One day when Casey and Sally were hanging out in Casey's room, things changed. _

"_Casey?" Sally asked as she sat on the floor looking through a magazine._

"_Yeah?" she replied._

"_Do you believe in second chances?" _

_Casey looked over at her friend and nodded with a smile._

"_Yeah…I do." she said a few seconds later._

"_That's good to here." she replied._

"_Why do you ask?"_

_Sally turned her head down to the magazine and tried to hide the blush that crept onto her face. _

"_Sally." Casey said trying to make her friend confess. "Tell me." she begged._

_Sally looked up and rolled her eyes kindly._

"_Fine, fine." she said. Sally smiled before finally confessing. "I think…this move back home might be my second chance." she said. "With Derek."_

_Whoa! Whoa! Stop. Rewind. Pause. Casey couldn't believe what Sally had just said. It was not exactly music to Casey's ears. _

"_What?" Casey asked taken aback._

"_I just think that this might be our second chance to be together. If he feels the same way, I can transfer to Queens and go to school with you and Derek in the fall."_

"_But…but, you love Vancouver." Casey said trying to make Sally consider not transferring._

"_Of course, I do. I love it so much." she said looking at Casey's closed door. "But, something's…I might just love a little more."_

_Casey couldn't wrap her head around it. She needed some Tylenol or something because her head was pounding at this point along with her panicking heart. Sally looked down at her lovely silver watch before standing up quickly._

"_Sorry, Casey but I need to get going. I'm late for my dinner with the grandparents. They drove in from out of town. But, I'll call you later." _

"_Okay." Casey nodded. "See you later." _

_She smiled before leaving the room where a confused Casey was. What if she tried to make a move on Derek and he gave in? Sure, she knew that she actually meant something more to him than just being his stepsister. But, this was Sally. The one he was in a committed relationship with before both realized long distance wouldn't work. _

_Casey was second-guessing everything now and it was one of the worst feelings in the world. _

_Sally had gone out to dinner with her family at a comfortable and laid-back restaurant called 'The Comet', which specialized in pizzas. She laughed and caught up with her family as they enjoyed the pepperoni pie. Just then, Sally's gaze turned towards the door. Derek, Sam and Ralph had just walked into the restaurant. _

"_I'll be right back." she said to her family getting up. "Hey, guys!" she said to the three of them._

"_Sally!" Ralph said. "Glad that you're back!" _

"_Hi, Ralph. Sam." she said acknowledging both of them with a gracious smile. "Hi, Derek." she said a bit sweeter._

"_Sally." he said greeting her with a nonchalant smile. _

_Derek looked into the eyes of his old love. Where a hot, bright bonfire used to be, a small flickering candle only stood now. Sally looked really good. As if she had gotten prettier since the last time he saw her. But, even with only a candle burning…he felt the heat. But, when it came to Casey, he felt like he was trapped in a building on fire. But, not like he was being suffocated. He felt like someone ran into the building to save his life and risk their own. This confused him the most because he loved both women. Both were smart, gorgeous, creative women that made his life better. _

"_I'm almost finished with dinner. Do you think you want to go get some ice cream or something?" she asked. _

_It was purely innocent. Derek knew he should have said no for Casey's sake but it was just ice cream with an old friend. Nothing more…_

_As the next few weeks went on, Derek saw Sally a bit more often. Still completely innocent, they hung out and saw each other all the time. Derek could tell that Casey was trying not to be bothered by this. He tried to make sure that she knew that nothing was going on between the two of them…because it wasn't. _

_But, one-day things changed completely. Casey had gone to Smelly Nelly's to get take out for the family. Sally had started working there again thanks to Derek's recommendation to the new manager. As Casey waited for her food to be ready, she headed to the bathroom. Right before turning the corner to head into the girls bathroom, she stopped dead in her tracks. Hiding behind the wall in the hallway, she listened to the two familiar voices. _

"_Derek, I just don't know what I want to do with my life." she said. "All I know is…this is our second chance and I don't want to just let it go again." she said. "When you find something in your life that you can't go a day without thinking about, you're supposed to hold onto it. If somehow it slips between your fingers and you think it's gone forever, it might not be. Cause if it comes back to you then it was meant to yours." she said. _

"_Sally-" Derek said not sure what he should do._

"_Listen. I know that we've been separated for a year Derek…but every single day I was away at University, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Now, that I'm back and I see you all the time now, I still can't stop thinking about you." she said self-consciously. "Do you still feel something for me?" she asked. "Please tell me the truth, Derek." _

_Casey put a hand over her mouth as her eyes started to water._

"_Sally…"_

"_Derek, please just answer me. Yes or no." she said with a lump in her throat. She was on the verge of crying herself._

_Derek swallowed hard before he answered her truthfully. _

"_Yeah."_

_Casey shut her eyes and the tears started to fall. She slowly backed up and opened her swollen eyes. She hurried out of the hallway and grabbed the food that was ready to go in a bag on the counter. She left as fast as she could, leaving behind a hopeful Sally and _

_a generally confused Derek._

"_I still love you Sally." he said. "But…we can't be together."_

"_Oh." she said looking down._

"_It's not you." he said trying to find a way out of this situation. "I…just…" he paused and looked at her full on. "There's someone…else." he said looking away. He hated this confrontation. _

"_Right." she said understanding. "Sorry. I shouldn't have gone on and on. I'm really…sorry." she said as tears quickly came and she ducked into the girl's bathroom. Derek felt awful but there was only one girl he wanted. _

_When Casey got home, she told the family that she was going to be leaving earlier than planned for Queens. She apologized to the family for her quick descent and told them that she was going to be carpooling with her friend April Michaels. After tears from her mother and hugs from the rest of the family, Casey split before Derek got off work. _

_When he got home everyone was in bed and he knocked on Casey's door lightly. He opened it and turned the light on when he noticed that Casey wasn't in her bed. He turned the light on; he saw how bare the room was. Her most valuable items were gone, along with her suitcases and bedding. _

_Surprised, he headed for his room to call her in private. He turned his light on and pulled out his cell phone. He started to dial in her number when he noticed the small note left on his pillow. He pushed the end button before reading the note. _

_**All great stories have no endings…**_

_**But maybe ours wasn't one of the "great" ones.**_

_**~Casey**_

_She ignored his calls and texts. She rearranged her life to make sure that Derek wasn't part of it. She only visited the family when she knew Derek wouldn't be there. Eventually, she found out Derek transferred to NYC and…Sally had accompanied him. _

_The rest was history. But, history had a way of repeating. _

**XOXO**

"You still love me?" he asked astounded.

"You couldn't tell by now?" she asked as tears started to roll again.

He stepped closer to her and put his guard down.

"You left me a note Casey." he said. "That's not something you do to someone you love."

"Neither is killing your ex-wife and her friend in the front yard of her house, but that didn't stop O.J." she said looking away.

"Sometimes you make me want to kill you." he said with a joking smile. Derek grabbed her chin gently and lifted it up so she was looking into his dark brown eyes. "I'm surprised you can't tell that I'm still in love with you." he said modestly.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes in response. His lips lingered for a meaningful amount of time before he pulled away. He headed for the door slowly as Casey continued to stand right where she was.

"Oh, one more thing." he said stopping and pulling something out of his pocket. Casey turned and looked at him. He handed her a tiny, old piece of paper. "My turn to write." he said before walking out of the trailer.

She looked at the tattered piece of paper that was folded into a perfect square. She slowly opened in and looked at the words that she wrote to him seven years ago. She then turned the piece of paper over and looked at the new words written. The ink smelt fresh.

**If the story didn't end perfectly in the prequel…**

**Maybe there's still hope for it in the sequel.**

**~Derek**

Casey gasped at the words and felt hope again. Not for anything per se. The hope just kind of came like an instinct whenever Derek had something to say to her or deal with her. All she knew was when the two performed that scene in the car; it was performed with the exact same heat and passion that the two felt when it first occurred.

It's hard to believe that everything that was happening between the two…was just the beginning.

**A/N**

**Longest chapter I've ever written!**

**I'm going to steal a fire truck, pick all of you readers up and we're going to party like its 1999. I think you're all awesome and I want you to know your reviews are the reason I love writing. I love seeing that people actually enjoy what I write. It means so much to me!**

**Does anyone watch 'Degrassi'? **

**I used to mock the hilariousness of the storylines, BUT I recently got addicted to the show. I mean, I actually know all the characters names and their back-stories. Who would've thought, right? Haha. **

**Therefore, for Christmas I would like Declan. So to the Canadians reading this story, please send him to the U.S. with a red bow wrapped around him and…a box of churros for my own personal reasons. You have 5 months, so get crackin!**

**Thank You!**

**P.S.-I do NOT own Life With Derek or the characters from the series. I ****am**** creator of the original characters from this fan fiction such as: Owen, Naomi, Caleb, etc…AND the ****plot**** of this specific fan fiction. **

**AND**

**I do not own 'Degrassi'.**


	35. Flames Arising

**Flames Arising **

Chapter 23

It had been such an emotionally draining day. Casey was comforted by the soft bed she crashed on after she got home from filming.

"Casey, darling." Naomi said walking into the room.

"Hm?" Casey groaned; head in her pillow.

"Can I borrow your black pumps?"

"Hot date?" Casey asked looking up at Naomi with an amused smile.

"If only." she said taking a seat on Casey's bed. "It's for dinner tonight, remember? I've been looking forward to this all day."

Casey looked at her confused.

"You didn't remember?" Naomi asked insulted. "Don't you know the significance of this day?"

Casey looked at her strangely before she realized.

"Oh my Gosh, Naomi!" Casey said sitting up. "I am so sorry! It completely slipped my mind."

"A girl only turns 24 once!"

"I know! I'm so sorry, Naomi." Casey got up and hugged her friend. "But, I do have a present for you." she said running over to the closet. She pulled out a giant pink gift bag with white stuffing coming out of the top stylishly.

"Ooh, Casey!" Naomi said excitedly standing up.

"Happy Birthday, Naomi!" she said. Casey handed her the bag happily and Naomi smiled brightly at Casey before tearing the bag open.

"Oh! My! God!" she said practically screaming as she pulled out her brand new pair of Zebra Printed Jimmy Choo's. "Do you know how expensive these are?" she asked. "And when I say expensive, I mean EXPENSIVE!" she said holding the shoes delicately; admiring the animal printed shoes.

"It doesn't matter." she said relieved that Naomi liked her present. "I'm just so glad you like them!"

"Like them?" she asked. "I LOVE them!" she quickly pulled Casey into a very tight hug. "You are the best! Thank you so much!"

"These will go much better with your outfit." she said pointing at the new gorgeous shoes.

Naomi sighed and looked at Casey.

"You're such a good friend." she said rubbing Casey's shoulder before walking pass her and into her own room excitedly.

"Okay, so I have news." Owen said walking into the suite, closing his cell phone. He had on a nice pair of khaki pants and a light blue, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Casey looked at him curious. "We start development on a new home development in Ontario in two weeks." he said.

"That's great!" Casey said with a smile.

"Yeah." he said shrugging. "But, that means I need to head back to Canada before they start construction."

"Oh." Casey said mildly saddened.

"But, if everything gets set up on schedule, I should only be there for a week or two."

"When are you leaving?" she asked looking up at him.

"I have a flight in three days." he said looking disappointed.

"Who's ready for a night of debauchery birthday fun?" Naomi asked walking through the adjoining door. Owen was surprised to see how amazing she looked in her black, knee high, flowing dress with white and silver sequins.

Casey looked at Naomi and then up at Owen. His eyes were completely fixated on Naomi. Casey would have liked to have said that she was jealous by the admiring look he gave her and the humored smile that appeared on his face at her comment. But, Casey wasn't jealous like any other girl would be. And, she had Derek to thank for that. She rolled her eyes in her mind when she thought of the pleasure that Derek would get from knowing that.

**XOXO**

At dinner, Casey kept checking her phone even though it was rude. She just wanted to get home and rehearse her lines for the next scene. She looked at the clock and it read 8:01pm and what seemed like hours later, she checked the clock again and it read 8:02pm.

All night, Naomi and Owen were talking casually and Casey was drinking Cosmo's just so she could get through dinner. The memories of earlier kept spiking into Casey's brain. The confessions, the wonders, and the final confrontation.

"I'm not mature enough for this!" Casey kept thinking in her mind. That Parent Trap quote was the only sentence that she could complete in her frazzled brain.

After dinner, the three of them decided to go and get ice cream from a nearby shop. Being Casey's luck and all on such a "fine" day, she was not surprised when she ran into Sally on her night on the town.

"Casey!" Sally said surprised but eager. "We keep running into each other." she held her frozen yogurt in her hand.

"You know what they say." Casey said politely. "Great minds think alike."

"No kidding." she said with a smile.

Sally gave a glance at the people that Casey was with.

"You remember Naomi." Casey said as a statement; indicating her friend.

"Of course. Nice to see you again." Sally said.

"Same to you." Naomi replied pleasantly.

Sally gave a look at the attractive man who was standing in their little group.

"And this." Casey said smiling warmly at her beau. "Is my boyfriend Owen."

"It's very nice to meet you." Sally smiled at Casey's catch.

"Same to you." he said.

"Owen, you remember Derek from the set right?" Casey asked. Owen nodded even though he hated the memory of meeting Derek. "Well, this is his girlfriend Sally."

"Oh right." Owen said like he was hearing good news.

Casey then remembered what she had to do for Derek. She needed to find out inconspicuously if Sally was pregnant like Derek thought.

"Hey Sally." Casey said ready to crack open the case that was bothering both her and Derek. "How about me and you have coffee tomorrow morning?"

Plan A was in motion.

**XOXO**

When the three of them got home Casey was happy to let sleep envelop her entire body. Owen grabbed his ice bucket and headed for the machine down the hall.

"Oh hey." he said walking into the little room. Naomi was standing inside of the vending machine thinking.

"I can't decide between the sun chips or the sunflower seeds."

"How about both?" he asked with a humored smile.

"That's a great idea." she said laughing.

As Owen got the ice he remembered something.

"Hey, I got you a birthday present." he said turning to her.

"A new car?" she asked jokingly after grabbing her snacks from the machine. "Wait! A brand new house in Hawaii! How did you know?" she asked laughing.

Owen swiftly pulled out a small white box with a red bow tied around it.

"Happy Birthday." he said looking into her now serious eyes.

She slowly untied it and opened the box. She gasped at the fine piece of jewelry located within the walls of the container.

"Wow." was all she could say.

The necklace located inside said her name in silver. The "N" for Naomi was incrusted in her birthstone.

"I remember you saying that you thought diamonds were overrated and that you loved you birthstone more than any other stone."

"You remember that?" she asked smiling. "Owen, where did you get this? It's so beautiful."

"I've noticed that there are a lot of jewelry stores in New York City that are open 24 hours." he said laughing.

"New York for you." she said in agreement.

"Owen." Naomi got serious. "I can't accept a gift like this." she handed the box back to him. "I'm sorry."

Owen was slightly hurt by her conviction.

"It must have cost you a fortune and I don't think I'm worth such a beautiful gift like this." she said. "But, the thought was beautiful. Casey's lucky to have someone like you watching over her." Naomi gave a disappointed smile before leaving the room to Owen's own disappointment.

Naomi locked the adjoining rooms and turned her back against the door. Naomi had feelings for Owen and it killed her. She hated feeling this way over her best friend's boyfriend. She was extremely angry at herself for letting it become such a serious matter.

Naomi laid her head against her pillow where she thought all night. By the time she finally got to sleep, it was around 4:30am.

Casey was already out for coffee when Naomi woke up the next morning. The alarm clock on the bedside table started going off and she hit the button tiredly. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Yawning, she thought about all the stuff that she had to do that day.

"_Make coffee. Shower. Get dressed….Kill myself." _Naomi said jokingly. She was so exhausted and just wanted to stay in bed and sleep but she knew she couldn't. Too much to do and only so much time. She had a meeting later in the afternoon for Peach Tree Inc. who wanted to talk to Naomi about Casey possibly doing some ad campaigns, photo shoots and PSA's. Being Casey's agent was her number one priority in her life and she knew that was the way it was supposed to be. Her job came before herself.

Getting out of bed, she stretched and yawned again. There was an unusual knock on her adjoining door. Opening it, she smiled when she saw Owen there.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Thank you." she took it happily while yawning. After taking a sip, she tilted her head slightly to the side. "So, how horrible do I look?" she asked.

He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"You never look terrible." he said. "I don't think you could even look terrible if you tried." he didn't mean for those words to slip out and he felt embarrassed after they had. "Anyway, I'll let you get dressed." he said closing the door.

Naomi smiled at his compliment before going to take a shower.

**XOXO**

"Owen is so dreamy." Sally said at breakfast with Casey. "Where did you find him?"

"A bakery." Casey said modestly.

"Of course. Sugary sweet and completely delicious right?" she laughed.

Casey found that funny.

"You could say that." she agreed. "He is a…really good guy." she looked down at her plate. "I don't think I deserve someone as great as him. I mean Owen always puts other people before himself."

"Do you think he has PHP?" she asked.

"PHP?" Casey asked confused.

"Possibly Husband Potential."

"Oh…" this took Casey by surprise. "Yeah. I mean I think he'd make a really great husband and a really good dad. He's really good with kids."

"Good. That's important."

"So…what about Derek?" Casey asked getting ready to dig her fingers into the truth.

"God, do I hope so! I've been waiting for Derek to pop the question forever!" she said. "He better do it soon because things are about to change."

Bingo!

"What do you mean by that?" Casey asked curiously.

"I mean…the future is always uncertain. Expect the unexpected right?"

"Yeah…" she said not hearing anything that was helping her figure out if Sally was pregnant or not.

She would have to try a little harder…

After they left the diner, they were walking down the street when Casey saw a Children's Boutique.

"Awe, look at the cute little clothes." Casey said trying to bring Sally's attention to the store.

"Awe." she said.

"Let's go look." Casey said dragging her friend into the store. Sally went along with her friend's wacky plan.

Every time Casey saw a cute outfit she would pick it up and coo over it. Sally then started to become suspicious about her friend.

"Wow, just think about it. About fifty years ago, people our age would have five children by now."

"Yeah…" Sally agreed slowly.

"What age do you want to have kids?" she asked.

"Maybe around 27 or so." she said. "Right now, my focus is on my career. Not only that but could you imagine Derek and a baby?" Sally laughed. "I don't think so." she said.

"So, no children anytime soon?"

Sally laughed.

"Let's just say, we're tripling the amount of birth control." Sally replied humorously.

The store clerk came over and tried to help them.

"Anything you need help with?"

"Just looking thank you." Casey said.

"So, which ones expecting?"

"I'm sorry." Casey said.

"You're in the newborn section. I'm sorry, I just assumed. Your skin is glowing." said the woman to Casey. "My mistake. I'm sorry." The woman smiled and walked away.

Sally looked at her friend strangely before turning away. The soon left the store and Casey finally had information for Derek. Not only that, but she had to admit she was relieved to hear the answer she was looking for about Sally's non-pregnancy.

**XOXO**

"Oh no!" Naomi said running into Owen and Casey's room. "The necklace my mother got me just broke!" she said. "The hook in the back fell off!" Naomi was very upset and Owen came over to take a look at it.

He examined the necklace for Naomi. He noticed that the back clip was slightly bent and it wouldn't open.

"I can fix this. One second." he said taking the necklace over to better light as Naomi started scrambling around.

"Ugh! Why did this have to happen? I'm running late for the meeting." she looked at her wristwatch and groaned. "Maybe I should just leave it."

"No, wait hold on." Owen came running back over, doing a spiral movement with his finger so Naomi would turn around. He placed the necklace around her and hooked it on. His fingers grazing her neck. The touch was electrifying.

"Thank you so much, Owen!" she said happily. She quickly grabbed her purse which was on one of the tables in her room and left the room without a second glance.

Owen smiling in triumph.

**XOXO**

"She's not pregnant." Casey said quietly after she walked on set.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yep."

He took a sigh of relief. This was a nice load off his shoulders. He was not ready for a child right now in his life. He knew they were blessings but he was _not_ ready. Maybe a few years down the road…but not now.

Elsewhere, Naomi had just finished her meeting and was relieved it went well. She walked into the girls bathroom and over to the mirror. She rubbed underneath her eyes and then noticed her neck. She was not wearing the necklace her mother gave her! She was wearing the necklace she specifically told Owen she couldn't accept. She looked down at her phone, ready to call and yell at him when she realized she had a text.

**Owen Napolitano-**Don't you love it? Relax; your real necklace is being fixed. Try and enjoy this one while you're waiting. You might realize you're in love with it.

Naomi smiled and closed her phone. She looked back into the mirror and touched the necklace; smiling. She was already in love.

**XOXO**

Derek got home late that night. As soon as the door shut, Sally came running out of the bedroom.

"Derek!" Sally said excitedly. "I think Casey might be pregnant!"

"What?" Derek yelled.

"She dragged me into a baby store, talked about babies all morning and about her favorite baby names and then the women at the store told her she was glowing!"

Whoa! Whoa! Was Casey trying to hide her own pregnancy by getting Derek wrapped up in Sally's possible pregnancy, just to get him sidetracked?

"Not that it would be a bad thing. I met her boyfriend and…whoa! That kid is going to have some really impressive genes." Sally continued.

Well of course Casey was talking about babies; she was trying to figure out if Sally was pregnant…Derek thought. But, if someone tells you you're glowing, doesn't that mean you're pregnant? And her boyfriend! Ugh!

"Not only that, but she was talking about what a good dad Owen was going to be."

Derek had flames in his eyes. If Casey was pregnant by that half-witted, wannabe model boyfriend of hers, he was going to kill him!

**A/N-I had a dream about Declan from Degrassi; no joke. And, in my dream I was dating him and…let's put it this way. He's a very good kisser. Haha. Anywho, I keep writing and you keep…reviewing?…Love you all! By the way, who here has watched Michael Seater's '18 To Life' on The CW? Very good show and not bad scenery either. Haha. **


	36. Revelations

**Revelations**

Chapter 24

Derek sat in his director styled chair, glaring across the set. Owen had come to visit Casey and as the two held intense conversation, Derek rolled his eyes repeatedly. Stupid Owen, all tall and muscular. All considerate and sensitive. How dare he be so ruggedly handsome and lovely!

Derek hated him. He hated him so much! He clenched his fists when he saw the both of them laughing together. He wanted to rip his head off. Owen didn't deserve to be in the

presence of someone like Casey; or so Derek thought.

He felt like being an ass. So, that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Casey." he said walking towards her with a smirk. "I think we need read our lines for scene 15."

Casey looked at him with surprise.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked all knowingly.

"Because…" she said trying to give him a hint.

"We need to go over it. I'm sure Owen here won't mind. I mean after all, it's just a make out scene."

Cringe!

Owen looked at Casey; taken back by this new information.

"It's not like we need practice with our kissing or anything. I just thought it would be more "believable" if we tried a few more times to get it right."

Casey looked up at Owen, unsure of his reaction. He seemed only slightly bothered by this but enough to know that he was not okay with it. But, he still didn't want to come off at the overprotective boyfriend.

"Derek, I don't think so." Casey said.

"Come on." he said with an impish grin.

"Listen, if she doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to." Owen said after deciding being overprotective wasn't a bad thing.

"I don't think it's any of your business." Derek said copping an attitude with Owen.

"She's my girlfriend. So yeah…it's kind of my business." he said eyes getting darker. He was becoming angry.

Derek didn't say anything. He smirked and looked behind Owen at Casey before shaking his head with an irritated laugh and walking away. He couldn't believe that she was with that scumbag!

"Listen, I'm gonna get going. I have a few calls to make." Owen said to Casey.

"Please don't leave on account of him." she begged.

"Besides him." he through Derek a glare. "I actually have a webcam meeting at three." he said. "But, I'll see you tonight." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay." she said ready to strangle Derek.

Casey stomped to Derek's trailer where he was most likely laughing at his juvenile act.

She threw his door open and slammed it shut, flaming.

"You are so ridiculous! I thought we went over this!" she yelled. "Why do you have to be so childish? I feel like you're two different people all the time!" Derek just stood there emotionless as she went on her rant. "You're either completely considerate or you're a complete jerk!" she yelled angrily. "I don't know why I even wrote this stupid book! It was completely pointless! I can't believe I wasted so much ti-"

Derek; without hesitation, took Casey's head in his hands and kissed her passionately. He had no control over his body, it was instinct. He knew he had to kiss her. And when I say "kiss her", I mean really kiss her. He wasted no time as he kissed her hard and full of want. He felt sick to his stomach inside at the possibility that this girl might be taken away from him for good.

After a just a few short seconds of heart pounding actions and the electrifying scent of manly cologne Derek pulled away and looked at Casey frightened. She was unable to move because she too had fear on her face. Derek quickly dropped his hands from her face.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked frantically.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Are you pregnant?" he repeated.

She looked at him, her jaw on the floor.

"Cause if you are, you don't need that douche of a boyfriend. Forget about him! Forget everybody. I'm still here like I've been the whole time and we can leave all of this behind and do what _we_ need to do." he said. He turned around and picked up the book that was sitting on the eating area table. "I circled my favorite names but I think Derek Jr. is the best one yet. If it's a girl, Derricka! It'll be perfect!" he said holding the baby name book in his hands. "If you're worried about pollution in the city, I can move back to Canada or we can move somewhere new. You like Italy right? Or Paris. Let's leave the country! Or we go to Fiji or Honolulu. Let's go where…no one can find us. We can get married in the middle of the ocean or on a mountain somewhere." he said on a rampage. "Screw that, let's get married on the Eiffel Tower." he stopped and looked at her deeply. "Let's finally do what we never got the chance to do."

Casey shook her head out of confusion.

"Derek…I'm not pregnant." she said straightforwardly.

"Oh."

**XOXO**

Naomi was sitting at her suite desk, typing on her laptop while listening to music. All of a sudden, a small silver chain was hanging right in front of her. She smiled and turned around and looked up at Owen who was dangling it right in front of her.

"All fixed." he said with a smile.

Naomi took the necklace graciously before getting up quickly and hugging Owen.

"Thank you so much!" she said. "If I broke this necklace, my mother would have my head. It's been in the family for generations."

Owen could smell the wonderful scent of Naomi's perfume all over him. He closed his eyes to smell if better and felt a pang of guilt when he did so. Naomi pulled away and looked at the necklace she held and smiled.

"Thank you." she said sincerely; looking him in the eye.

"No problem." he said. "So, I guess you won't be needing that one anymore." he said pointing to her neck with a playful smile.

She looked down and touched the necklace smiling embarrassingly. \

"Maybe I could hold onto it for a little longer."

Owen laughed.

"So, when are you leaving for Ontario?"

"I have a flight in 2 days." he said a little bummed.

"Well, try and hurry back." she said with a smile.

**XOXO**

"This is really awkward." Derek said to Casey in his trailer.

"You think?" she asked feeling just as awkward; if not more, than Derek. "Why did you think I was pregnant?"

"Sally said you were."

"I'm not surprised." she said obviously. "I did drag her into every baby store we passed." she closed her eyes and put a hand between her eyes. "Look how the tables have turned." she said stressed. She opened her eyes and for the first time, actually realized what Derek had been saying to her.

He wanted to help her with the baby that she wasn't having. He wanted to help raise another man's baby and be with her.

Not only that, but she was still overwhelmed by that incredible kiss he just laid on her. It was the kiss she had always wanted to feel from him. One full of desperation and desire to live. He kissed her like he was taking his last breath of air.

"Were you telling the truth about everything you just said?"

He didn't talk right away. He cleared his throat and answered her.

"Every word."

Her eyes began to water and she cleared her own throat before asking another question.

"What about Sally?"

"I love Sally." he said. "But, I need to come to terms with what I know."

"And what do you know?" she asked.

"That I don't know anything." he confessed. "But, it doesn't matter what I know. It matters what I feel." he said.

"And what are you feeling right now?"

"I'll let you know when I do." he said opening his trailer door. She grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going to play this game of ring around the rosie with you anymore Derek." she said. "Tell me what happens now." she demanded. "You just promised to marry me, be the father to Owen's baby and take me anywhere in the world I wanted to go. Obviously, you're feeling something because I'm feeling a whirlwind of things."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked angrily. "I just said everything and put it all on the table and instead I made myself look like an ass." he said.

"Then why can't you finish what you started? Say exactly what you need to say because I'm listening and I won't be for very much longer!" she yelled. He slammed the trailer door shut. This was it. No going back!

"Fine!" he said confidently. "I'm in love with you Casey and you know it! Yet, you flaunt Owen right in front of me every chance you get. If you haven't gotten the hint that I'm completely in love with you, then here it is, clean cut and completely clear." he cleared his throat. "I'm leaving Sally for you."

**XOXO**

**3 Weeks Later**

Sally knocked urgently on her best friend's door.

"Hey, Sal. What are you doing here?" Crystal asked.

"I'm pregnant." she stated.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"I just got home from the doctor."

"But, you took a test a few weeks ago. It was negative."

"Crystal…do you know how pregnancy works?" she asked with a smile.

"The stork?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ovulation is 2 weeks after your period. One time is all it took."

"Oh my word! I can't believe this. Did you tell Derek yet?"

Sally looked down.

"He's been pretty distant lately."

"So, that's a no."

"I'm going to tell him soon."

"You better." Crystal said. "So, you're literally brand new pregnant."

Sally nodded slowly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Crystal asked knowing something was bothering her friend.

Sally nodded slowly. Something was obviously bothering her but she wasn't planning on spilling.

It had been a few weeks since Derek announced he was planning to leave Sally for Casey. That's not the way it went down though.

"_You can't do that, Derek." Casey said._

"_Why?" he was surprised by her response. _

"_Because I'm not worth it."_

"_You're kidding right?" _

"_Give her the ring you keep locked away." she said. "Give her the ring and marry her." Casey's eyes were watering and she was trying to hold back rolling tears. "Start a family with her and move her anywhere in the world that she wants to go." Too late. The tears had come and she fought to get her words out before her throat her to bad to talk. "She deserves the life you promised me more than I do. So, take full advantage of it and make it work. "Sally's a good person and she doesn't deserve what we're doing. The kisses need to stop and the feelings between us need to fade because there just memories." _

_She split as fast as she could and did her scenes with Derek platonically. Things didn't get much better when she got back to the hotel. _

_Naomi, Owen and Casey all had drinks at the hotel restaurant later that night. And for the first time, Casey accepted the attraction that Owen and Naomi had for each other. It was right in front of her and she wasn't hiding from it. She would no longer hold true love away from the two people it was meant for. So later that night she found the strength to set it right. _

_Casey stood out on her balcony enjoying the comforting breeze when Owen came walking out. _

"_Hey, you've been quiet all night."_

"_Just thinking."_

"_A lot of thoughts." he said. _

"_Yeah, but they've opened up my mind a lot." she said. "I saw the necklace you gave Naomi." she said. "It's beautiful."_

_Owen looked away._

"_It's okay. I don't mind." she said sincerely. "I think it was a very thoughtful present. A person would really have to know Naomi to get her such a beautiful gift." she smiled. "So, how long?"_

"_How long what?" he asked confused._

"_How long have you been in love with her?"_

"_What?" he laughed nervously._

"_How long?" Casey laughed. "Owen, I see the way you look at her." she said "I'm not even a little jealous either. Isn't there something wrong with that?" she said truthfully. "Naomi deserves someone like you and you deserve someone like Naomi and it's not my right to stand in the way." Owen listened to every word she had to say. "You'll always be one of my best friends but…you need to go get her before another jerk does. She's had enough jerks. She needs a good guy."_

_Owen smiled at Casey and kissed her on her cheek. _

"_Thank you, Casey." he said. _

_Casey smiled at Owen in return._

"_Well, here it goes." he said nervously. He walked back into the room and headed to Naomi's room. He walked through the open adjoining room door and walked right up to Naomi who was talking on her cell phone. When she saw him walk in determined, she stopped talking. He walked right up to her, took her cell phone and slapped it close and threw it on the bed before swiftly grabbing her by her waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss. _

_On the balcony, Casey took a deep breath of air and finally felt at ease. She now had the freedom to be herself. To be the new person that she was trying to be. This was it; her beginning. _

And it was going well. Three weeks after that day and Casey felt empowered. She felt healthy and rejuvenated. Watching Owen and Naomi around each other made her happy. Things dealing with Derek had become slightly sour but that's only because the two weren't talking.

They saw each other everyday but didn't mumble a word that wasn't in the movie script. She hated the polluted air between them but she knew it was for the best. Sally was a good person and didn't deserve to have the boy she was in love with snatched away even if Casey was head over heels in love with the same man.

It was what it was and even though it hurt to say no to Derek, it was the right choice. If something was meant to happen, it would.

Plain and simple.

**A/N-Things were pretty intense in this chapter if you didn't notice. Haha. But, all things come to an end eventually. So, I'm sort of steering this story on the route it's going to be on when it ends. Sad face. But, all good things come to an end right? But, don't worry. This is a Dasey after all and that's the way it's going to stay. If it doesn't end happily, then it's not the end.**


	37. Bags and Bows

**A/N-I must be torturing all of you. My apologies. Trust me when I say I only write Dasey in these LWD fan fictions. So, have no worries! I have a few tricks up my sleeve.**

**Bags & Bows**

Chapter 25

Sally was about to tell Derek the news. She was trying to keep it from him because she wasn't sure of his reaction. It had been nearly 4 weeks since she told her best friend that was expecting. She paced back and forth in front of their home office. The door was closed and before she opened the door to go inside, she took a deep breath.

"Hey." she said friendly.

"Hey." he said not even looking up. He was editing a film on his laptop and was fully concentrated on it.

Sally took a seat in the comfortable recliner that was in the corner of the room, near the bookcase.

"So…" she said awkwardly pulling her legs into her chest on the chair.

He didn't say anything and continued to click the mouse on his computer. Sally could feel the tension in the air. It was so cold. Things had been different the past month. Derek had basically cut himself off from everybody around him and fully concentrated on his work.

"Derek, I need to talk to you about something." Sally said.

"Can it wait?" he asked distantly. "I have so much work to do. These reels are due in less than a month and the movie doesn't even have any music yet."

Sally sighed but knew she couldn't hold off any longer.

"No." she said getting up from the chair. "It's can't wait, actually. It's pretty important." she said.

Derek sighed heavily before shutting his laptop quickly, obviously irritated.

"Okay." he said tiredly. "But, can you hurry? I _really _need to get this out of the way."

"Okay, I'll just start by saying…" she started. "This room…" Sally looked around the space. "Is going to be turned into a nursery."

"Why?" Derek asked confused.

"Because…" she said when her eyes began to water and a smiled appeared on her face. "You're going to be a dad."

Derek's eyes went wide!

"_Casey!"_ he screamed in his mind angrily. He had a sick feeling that Casey had lied to him because she knew the truth.

"Are you sure?" he asked standing up.

She nodded and kept her smile.

"Very sure." she said keeping her smile. "Are you happy?"

Derek didn't know how to respond.

**XOXO**

"Last week of shooting. I can't believe it." Naomi said as her and Casey walked onto set.

"It went by so quickly." she said tiredly.

"Well, you and Derek did speed through your scenes perfectly." Naomi said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah but besides that, it all seemed to go by so fast."

"That may be, but it's hardly over. Now we promote it." she said. "We have interviews, posters, and autograph signings." Naomi said drowsily. "So, much to do still."

"What's Owen decided to do?" Casey asked.

"He's trying to come back out but he says he's crazy busy at work. Ever since construction began on a few of his top clients, everyone is recommending them and he is non stop working."

"That's great though."

"Oh, I know. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great. I just miss him." Naomi was a little hesitant to ask but decided she would try her luck. "Casey?"

"Yeah?" she asked as the two girls walked.

"Do you think it would be stupid to ask Owen if he wanted to fly to London with me and meet my family?"

Casey stopped and turned to her friend.

"No way." Casey said with a smile. "Owen would love that!"

"Do you think it's too soon?" she asked. "I mean we've only been dating for like…7 weeks."

"I mean it's….quick. But, if you guys are serious, than time doesn't mean a thing."

"You're right. I don't want to go visit my family in London and realize after I'm there, how much I miss Owen and how stupid I feel for not inviting him. Even if it seems too soon for him to meet my family, I still want to spend time with him and show him how fantastic Europe is."

"See?" Casey asked with a smile. "Now, you have to make sure he goes because Owen has always wanted to go to Europe. He'll love it and he'll love you even more and he'll also feel really good about you wanting him to meet your family. He really respects things like that."

"You're so right, Casey. Okay, I'll do it."

"Good."

All of a sudden, Casey saw Derek come walking up to her quickly.

"You knew about this didn't you!" he said more stating it than asking.

"Knew about what?" she asked feeling victimized.

"About…." Derek looked at Naomi hoping she would get the hint to walk away.

"Alright, that's my queue. Meet you at your trailer." Naomi said departing from the two.

"You knew about Sally." he said accusingly.

"What about Sally? Is she okay?" Casey asked worried.

"She's fine. But, I'm not." he said dramatically. "Sally told me that she's pregnant last night!"

"What?" Casey was taken off guard.

"You knew didn't you?" he asked. "That's why you told me to stay with her. What? Was the truth too hard for you to tell me that you had to come up with an easy way of saying you didn't want to be with me?"

"This news had nothing to do with me."

"That's bull, Casey." he said eyes getting darker. "Why would you keep something like this from me? Instead, you made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you."

"How? Derek, I told you plain and simple that I didn't deserve you. Now, how dare you accuse me of knowing something that I had no idea about. Please keep your accusations to yourself because I'm over them."

"I still don't understand." he said looking down.

"Understand what?"

"Why you don't want to be with me after everything we've been through."

"After everything we've been through, can you really blame me?"

He looked up at her.

"Derek everyday I wake up, I have this gut wrenching guilt about us and how we've committed adultery. That's not a good way to start off a relationship."

"If you haven't forgotten, that's not where we started."

"No, but it's where we're ending." Derek had nothing to say. "Congratulations on your new baby by the way." she said walking around him. It hurt her so much to walk away from the man she loved but she would hate herself for ruining the bond between Sally and him. She would NEVER, ever be the other woman who ripped the man away from another woman. And now, he was going to be a father.

Casey shook her head and crossed her arms as she thought things over in her brain. She didn't want to turn around to look at him. Never look behind you…

But, she did because she was weak inside. She threw a glance behind her and died inside at the way he watched her walk away. His eyes were full of sadness but that couldn't change her mind. It was what it was.

**XOXO**

Derek didn't want to admit it, but he felt defeated. The news of the baby was both overwhelming and strangely exciting. He told the truth when he answered Sally's question. "Are you happy?" At first he didn't know what he was feeling but without realizing he answered the question truthfully.

"Very happy." he had said.

Problem was…

He was having the baby with the wrong girl.

**XOXO**

Things came to a standstill in shooting when it began pouring rain in a scene where it was supposed to be sunny. This delayed shooting by several hours. Casey and Naomi sat in director's chairs and drank their coffee as they waited for the storm to pass. Naomi was doing a good job of making Casey feel better. Since she found out that Sally was pregnant, she was a little down in the dumps.

And, how Derek accuse her of knowing! She went to the trouble only a month before to find out if Sally was pregnant or not. Sally said that children for her would not be coming anytime soon. So, whatever happened after that day must have resulted in the pregnancy that was now in full bloom.

"Derek should have been more careful." Casey accidentally said out loud.

"Sorry?" Naomi asked her friend.

"I didn't mean to say that. Sorry, Naomi." Casey apologized.

"No, no, no. Tell me!" Naomi pushed. "I'll take you out for ice cream." she said trying to persuade her friend.

"Fine. Derek's girlfriend Sally is pregnant."

Naomi's eyes bugged out hearing the news.

"Wow."

"Thing is, he thought she was pregnant almost a month and a half ago. So, I did some digging and found out she wasn't. But, now she is and I'm just angry with Derek because if they had a pregnancy scare the first time, then why wasn't he more careful the times after that? There are plenty of choices of protection out there."

"Maybe they decided that they do want kids now."

"Ha." Casey said all knowingly.

Naomi laughed. "Casey, things just happen. Everyone has their own reasons for their actions. Everyone else just has to live with the choices they make and be supportive."

"Yeah…I know." Casey said crossing her arms.

"This child is a blessing. It was obviously meant to happen for a good reason."

"You're right. I know." Casey said taking another sip of her coffee.

Blessings come wrapped in different bags and bows.

**XOXO**

Derek got home around seven and when we he walked into the living room, he laughed at Sally who was covered in Styrofoam popcorn.

"What are you doing?" he asked setting his stuff down.

"I told my mother about the baby and she had a crib fedexed over night." she said embarrassed as she pulled the little popcorn pieces out of her hair.

"How long have you been working on this?"

"About an hour."

"How much do you have done?" he asked helping her up.

"All the pieces are out of the box." she said with a smile. "So, a lot." she laughed and Derek couldn't help but do the same. It was the little things like this that made him love Sally.

"Do you need any help?" he asked picking up a piece on the floor. "I'll take this as a yes."

"Thank goodness you're here." she said.

"So, how long do we have?"

"Before what?" she asked

"Till the baby's here." he said.

"I'm due May 15th."

"May 15th? Are you serious?" he asked completely disbelieving.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"May 15th. That's Casey's birthday."

**A/N-Derek just can't win. Haha. Anyway, leave some reviews and tell me what you think. I hope you really like this story because I'm trying to please everybody. Thank you all so much for all the kind reviews. They make my day and I really appreciate ate them. Thanks so much! **

**Props to 'Veronica Mars' for one of the quotes I borrowed in my fic. "After all we've been through, can you really blame me?" Incredible show! Go check it out! **

**I do NOT own Veronica Mars or Life With Derek. **


	38. Anything Is Possible

**A/N-I'm almost to 300 reviews! Thank you! Thank you! I've never had that many before! You think we can do it?…For cinnamon-y churros?…**

**Anything Is Possible**

Chapter 26

Every time Casey made eye contact with Derek, he would look away grudgingly, which made her turn away grudgingly. A lot of the cast and crew had decided to go out for dinner. Enjoying margaritas and the company of their friends, dinner was delicious. The food was hot and spicy while the reception between Derek and Casey was stone cold.

"What does he have to be mad about?" Casey whispered to Naomi who now knew all the little details between Casey and Derek. If Casey couldn't confide in Naomi, then who could she confide in? Naomi was the least judgmental person on the planet and that's what made her such an amazing friend.

"Problems at home?" Naomi lifted her eyebrow up suggestively.

"Doubtful. Sally would bend over backwards for Derek."

"Might be a little bit harder now that she's pregnant." Naomi replied.

"Don't remind me." Casey said.

Casey's phone started vibrating and she grabbed it off the table and read her text message.

"Stop staring at me."

Casey looked up and glared at Derek for being so immature. She looked down at her phone and replied.

"Trust me. There's nothing to stare at." she retaliated.

After dinner, Naomi and Casey headed back to their hotel which was conveniently very close to the restaurant they ate dinner at.

"So, tonight I'm going to ask Owen if he wants to come to England with me."

"That's awesome, Naomi." Casey said.

"I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. You can do it."

When they finally got back to the hotel, Casey went to the gym located near the pool and started working out. She blasted her music and drowned out the world. Her thoughts overwhelmed her and she got lost in the memory of Derek's kiss in his trailer. That was such an amazing kiss and it was so real, she couldn't think about anything else. It had happened awhile ago but it still captured her every thought.

Casey was breathing hard and sweating and it took her awhile to realize she wasn't even working out anymore. Just the mere thought of Derek made her heart pound. Casey couldn't control her mood swings when it came to Derek. She was giving herself whiplash especially when out of the blue she just started crying; sobbing more like. Strangely, the gym was empty which was the reason Casey let herself slump to the floor. She turned her music off and stared at the floor. If she had known all of this emotional turmoil was going to come out of her relationship with Derek, she would have turned away from the situation when she first faced it.

She wanted to be with Derek more than anything and she ruined her shot. She sent him on the red brick road while she stayed on the yellow. Sadly, she had no scarecrow to point her in the right direction. All she had was a broken compass accompanied with a broken heart.

"Why did I let him go?" she asked herself quietly. She continued to cry and drown in her own sadness.

On a different floor, only happiness enveloped the room.

"I can't believe you're coming! I'm so excited!" Naomi said excitedly.

"Do you think your parents will like me?"

"Of course they will." she reassured him. "You're going to have such a great time. I've been told I'm like the best traveling companion on the planet. Ask Casey." she said jokingly. "It's my job for you to enjoy everything you experience in Europe. We're going to have whimsical fun and I'm going to peer pressure you into being mischievous with Me." she said playfully.

"You'll be surprised how un-argumentative I can be." he said with a sly smile.

Naomi smiled and leant in and kissed her boyfriend. Owen was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He brought out the best in her and made her feel like she was floating on cloud 9. She wished that Casey could experience this feeling instead of pining over soon to be dad Derek.

**XOXO**

Derek was going through the baby book of names that Sally pushed upon him.

"Do you want to hear my favorites?" she asked sitting on the living room floor looking through a baby catalog.

"As long as it's not Doreen."

Sally looked up and gave Derek a weird look.

"Why would I randomly name the baby Doreen?"

"I don't know. I've just never liked that name." he said.

"Well, no. It's not Doreen." she said with a smile. "I was thinking if it was a girl we could name her Josephine and if it was a boy, Maxime."

Derek hated those names but he didn't want to flat out say it.

"Maybe." he said.

"Maybe? You don't like them?" she asked offended.

"Not really." he said.

"Fine. Then tell me the ones you like." Sally said standing up.

"I don't know. I need to look more."

"Fine. But, you better have a name picked out by the end of the night." she said. "Hey, do you have a highlighter I can use for my favorite names?"

"Yeah, there's one in my bag." he said. Sally walked over and opened his black briefcase bag. She pulled out something else though.

"Hey, where'd you get this baby book?"

Derek looked up alarmed. That's the book he showed Casey in the trailer. He forgot he left it in his bag.

"I…bought it."

"Awe, that's sweet. So, you have been looking through the book."

"Yeah."

"Well, you have two folded pages so you must like some of these names."

"Sally, no!" Derek said getting up quickly.

Sally opened to the page and the first thing she saw was a doodle Derek did. It was Casey's name in a unique font surrounded by other little doodles and a few hearts with flames on them.

"What is this?" she asked confused.

"Its nothing." he grabbed the book from her.

"It's obviously not nothing." Sally was confused. "Derek."

"It's nothing. Trust me." he said grabbing his jacket. "I'm going out." he left the apartment in a rush.

Sally was finally putting two in two together. She and Derek's relationship had been strained for almost two months now and she now finally understood what the reason for that may be. For a short amount of time, Sally was pretty sure Derek was having an affair.

But, with Casey? His step-sister? That just wasn't normal.

Sally was feeling mixed emotions. Her life had shifted in a direction she had never seen it going. Her plans changed significantly since she first planned them as a little girl. Her profession, college, where she wanted to live. Things had a way of happening on their own and sometimes you just need to go with the flow.

It was early morning when Derek got home. He stepped into the apartment and quietly closed the door. There was a dim light in the living room and looking around the room, he saw that Sally had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him to come home.

He sighed when he thought about that night. He didn't mean for Sally to see that page. It was a horrible mistake to display his affection for Casey so clearly in sight. He knew that too. But whatever the circumstances…he couldn't change them now. Sally started to stir before opening her eyes, causing Derek to look away in shame.

"You're finally home." she said dryly, sitting up.

"I had to clear my head."

"You had to clear _your_ head?" she asked pulling the blanket off her lap as she stood up. "While you were out doing that, I was here trying to convince myself that I didn't really see what I thought I did." Derek wanted to be anywhere than where he was at that moment. "Are you in love with Casey?" she asked scared.

Derek never thought he'd hear someone ask him that, especially Sally.

"I'll take the silence as a yes." she said looking at the floor. Her tone was not angry but one more of expectance. She wiped her tears silent tears away and sat back down on the couch. "Are you guys…dating?"

"No." he said quietly.

"Why not?"

He didn't say anything but she already knew.

"It's cause I'm pregnant right?"

"Sally-"

"No, don't worry." she said. "This is my responsibility."

"It's _our_ responsibility."

"No. It's not." she said looking up at him when tears started to roll down. She was ashamed of herself. "It's my responsibility. I'm in this alone, Derek." she said covering her eyes as she started to sob.

"We're in this together. It's not like you can make a baby by yourself. I'm not running from my responsibilities anymore." he pleaded. "That baby's dad is going to be here for it."

She looked up, eyes red and sorrowful.

"That baby's dad is in California."

Derek felt his face turn cold. Sally knelt her head in shame as the tears came harder. For the first time, Derek literally felt true blasphemy.

"I'm so ashamed of what I did." Sally said through sobs and a sore throat.

"Why did you do it?" he asked truly hurt.

"You didn't love me anymore and I knew it." she said. "I didn't know what I was doing until after it happened. Please believe that Derek."

"How could you do that?"

"The past month and a half, I felt like you were so far gone from me that I was lost looking for you. I knew you were in love with someone else. You were pulling away and I was tied to you, so I felt it." she said. "He was a mistake. I promise you that. He was an artist doing a showcase that I went to see. He made me feel good about myself, Derek." she explained through gasps from crying. "I couldn't contain myself. He wanted me and you didn't. You and me haven't been romantic in any way, in months!" she said hard. "In months, Derek!"

"So, that's my fault?" he asked angrily.

"You might want to take some of the responsibility." she said.

"So, where Romeo now?" he asked.

"I called him and told him." she said disappointedly. "He didn't even remember me! He said he wasn't going to ruin his life with one night though." she was so upset.

"What happens now?" he asked controlled a few moments later.

"I move back home with my parents and you…go be with Casey." she looked up at him. "And, I mean that in the nicest most respectful way possible."

"I'm not just gonna leave you."

"Fine." she paused. "Then, I'm leaving you." Derek looked at her strangely. "I just hope you won't hate me forever."

Derek didn't know what he should do.

"Now, go." she said. "Go find her and tell her she's yours and your hers. What's done is done and this." she said insinuating the two of them. "Is done."

"This isn't exactly how I saw the night happening."

"That's because it's early morning and anything is possible." she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. She turned around and left the room.

It was over. Derek. Sally. Their life together. Over. It was time for him to go and get the girl.

The right girl.

It was four in the morning and Derek was crazy, but that was the best part. Don't hold back. Just go for it.

As Sally had said…"Anything is possible."

**A/N-WHOOSH! Didn't see that coming did you? Haha, some of you probably did. Are you happy now? No more Dally. But, what happens now with Dasey? Stay tuned and review A LOT! I need some really awesome reviews to update…or I might just have to dangle the next chapter in front of you.**

**Ah, the power. **


	39. Down Under

**A/N-Oh wow! I made over 300 reviews! Thank you so much! I've never had that many before! You readers are truly awesome, thank you! Now, what you've all been waiting for…**

**Down Under**

Chapter 27

Derek quickly caught a cab and got inside.

"The Ritz Hotel." he said almost yelling. His palms were sweating, but this was it.

Driving over to the hotel he started second guessing himself. Maybe Casey had pushed him away for other reasons than Sally. Maybe he was the last person Casey wanted to see.

But then he started thinking about the emotions he felt when he and Casey had done all the romantic movie scenes. He knew that no one could fake such a passionate kiss like that. There was no way, unless you were like the greatest actor on the planet.

Arriving at the hotel, Derek waited a few seconds before getting out. He took a deep breath and threw money at the driver. Getting out he looked up at the large hotel before walking in. This wasn't going to be an easy task. He had come point blank with Casey's room number which meant he needed to sweet talk his way into getting it, since hotels weren't allowed to give away valuable information.

He smirked when he saw the perfect person. Derek strolled over to the front desk where a cute blonde was working. She saw Derek and nearly fainted from how attractive she thought he was.

"Oh my God." she said in a peppy voice. "You're Derek Venturi." she said. "I saw you in People magazine." she obsessed. "Standing next to Casey McDonald on set. I can't wait to see 'Who Is, He?'" she went on. "I read it like 8 times and I'm working on it for the 9th." she pulled the book out of nowhere and held it up and smiled. "What's your favorite part of the book? Have you ever asked Casey who 'He' is? My friends and I have a bet going on that she'll accidentally tell the world during one of her interviews." she went on and on and on. Derek tried to contain himself from rolling his eyes. "What's it like on a real movie set? I once got to-"

"Actually, can I ask for a favor?" Derek interrupted.

"For you; anything." she said with a smile.

"Can you give me Casey McDonald's room number?" he asked leaning in with a smile. "She forgot her cell phone in her trailer and wanted me to bring it to her."

"At 4:30am?" she asked with a curious smile.

"I had a late night." he said and she just batted her eye lashes.

"I completely understand." she said. She started typing into her computer. "Here we are." she said. She gave him the room number and added a "If you need anything else, make sure you get it from Me." with a flirtatious smile.

Derek hopped onto the elevator and waited patiently for it to get to her floor. Running out of the elevator after it stopped, he ran down the hall till he found her door. He knocked impatiently and loudly, practically waking up the whole hotel.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her so he decided on the only approach he knew that always worked. An exhausted Casey opened her door surprised to see Derek there.

"What are you-" she started to say before getting cut off by Derek's lips. It was the best kiss either had ever experienced. It was filled with absolute desperation and love. Derek placed a hand on the side of her face and overwhelmed her with his exciting lips. He pushed her backwards into the room and let the door close itself.

She pulled away when she realized that she didn't know what was happening.

"Derek." she said breathing hard. "What was that?"

"That was long overdue." he said looking her in the eye.

"What about Sally? And the baby?" she asked confused and on the verge of crying.

Derek looked away feeling embarrassed.

"The baby isn't mine." You could hear the hurt in his voice. Casey covered her mouth, feeling surprised.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sally told me straight out." he said. "She also told me…to be with you."

"She knows about us?"

"Not everything." he said slowly. "But, she knows how I feel about you."

Casey stayed silent for a few seconds while she comprehended what he was saying to her.

"Wow." she said looking down. "So…what happens now?" she asked looking back up at him with timid eyes.

"I kiss you." he said taking her face in his hands and kissing her slowly.

For the first time in so long, things felt right. But, Casey of course still felt bad for Derek and the news of his girlfriend being pregnant with another man's baby. She never saw this one coming.

They would have to talk about what the future held for them, but not tonight. This was a special moment and neither wanted anything to ruin it.

Derek's hands grazed over her skin as she gripped the sheets tightly. She had never experienced anything quite this extreme. All of his movements were passionate and slow. Derek wanted to experience every feeling he could during this strongly desired moment. Even Casey was lost in a whirlwind of lustful images as she tried to keep herself from screaming.

The heat from this night alone would be enough to keep their bonfire going forever.

**XOXO**

**9 Months Later**

The premiere of the movie was a success. Derek and Casey signed autographs as they left the theatre that night to head to one of many after parties. The media knew by now of their relationship. It was kind of hard to hide since Derek and Casey spent almost every second together.

The relationship between the two was no longer weird due to the fact that…George and Nora had finalized their divorce 7 months ago. It was certainly a surprise to everyone.

But, luckily out of the marriage they got two blessings. One being a baby girl named Kennedy. The other being the day that Derek and Casey met.

Life had definitely been quite lively the past few months. Everywhere Casey and Derek went, they would be hounded for autographs and pictures, which they didn't mind. Sally had given birth to a baby boy named Landon, a month ago. She was completely smitten for the little boy and was happy to have her parents helping her out. Derek had talked to her a few times since they broke up and was glad to hear she was doing well and the two of them were on good terms.

And when it came to Owen and Naomi, the two of them had moved in together.

If only they knew what the future held…

**XOXO**

Casey was so excited that this day had finally come. She stood at the front of the church, with a beautiful dress, bouquet in hand, heart pounding and tears coming from her eyes. Casey was so happy that she finally talked Derek into wearing his tux, no matter how much he refused.

The church aisles were decorated in beautiful flowers with white sheer drapery and the placed looked amazing.

Casey tried to contain herself as the minister started speaking the finishing words.

"By the power vested by me by the state of New York, I now pronounce the new Mr. and Mrs. Owen Napolitano. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped and tears started rolling down Casey's cheeks as she cheered for her friends; who got engaged almost a year ago. They decided on a New York wedding because that's where the two met and had gotten together.

Naomi looked so beautiful in her custom made wedding gown, as she smiled in complete love and admiration for Owen, who returned the same look.

Derek stood at the front of the church as Owen's best man. He didn't hate Owen anymore and the two had become really great friends; practically like brothers. As the happy couple made their descent down the aisle towards the front of the church, the guests threw wedding confetti in their direction. Everyone followed Owen and Naomi outside while Derek and Casey came together right in front of the altar.

"You look really good in your tux." she said with a smile.

"Don't get used to it." he said looking down at his clothes with a humorous smile. He looked back up at her and gave her a smirk.

"But, I would be fine with you wearing more dresses like this." he said.

Casey's dress was very flattering and sexy to say the least. Naomi had an eye for high fashion and made sure that everyone looked their best on her special day. So she threw Casey; her maid of honor, into a sexy, tightly fitted, red silk dress with a white sheer bow tied around the back and a slit down the thigh. She held a bouquet of red roses with white stephanotis tucked randomly into the bouquet to counterbalance the colors of the wedding.

"So if you already have a bouquet, does that mean you don't have to catch Naomi's?" Derek asked grabbing Casey's left hand.

"The maid of honor's bouquet doesn't have the same power the bride's has." she said informing him with a smile playing on her lips.

"But, you technically don't even need to catch it…" he started massaging her ring finger sensually. "Since you know you're next."

Casey blushed.

"When are you going to tell everybody?" Derek asked.

"After Naomi's wedding." she said. "This is her day. I'm not going to ruin it with my own news of engagement." she said warmly.

"But, this ring can't stay in my pocket forever." he said pulling out the little velvet black box.

"Trust me, it won't be there forever." she said smiling when he opened the box to show her the diamond which she craved. He had gone a little crazy trying to find her the best ring he could find, but ended up getting a custom ring made instead by the same person who made Naomi's engagement ring.

A large oval diamond sat center stage in-between two smaller oval diamonds, placed on each side. It sparkled under the twinkling lights entwined in the wedding arch.

Derek closed the lid and pulled it away from her.

"Ouch." he said tauntingly. "Don't get it till you tell." he said smirking before walking backwards down the aisle.

"Derek! You can't flash sparkling jewelry in front of me and take it away!" she said following him down the aisle.

At the reception, everyone was having a good time. Dancing, great food, beautiful wedding cake. Owen and Naomi looked like the perfect couple as they danced in the middle of the ballroom to their wedding song. They were completely in sync with one another. Casey felt good inside knowing that these two would be together forever.

Naomi and Owen had decided on a dollar dance and all the money would go to charity. Casey smiled when she put her arms around Owen's neck.

"Congratulations." she said.

"Casey…" Owen said looking her right in the eye. "I wanted to thank you."

Casey smiled.

"For what?"

"For giving me Naomi." he said with deep sincerity.

"Owen." Casey said hugging him. "You guys are perfect for each other. I couldn't imagine anyone better for both of you than each other."

After her dance with Owen, Casey made her way over to Naomi.

"Casey!" Naomi said hugging her friend.

"Naomi you look so beautiful." she said

"Me? Pshh. Look at you." she said in her British accent.

Casey and Naomi started to dance the way close quirky best friends do.

"How excited are you to be going on your honeymoon tomorrow?" Casey asked excitedly.

"So excited!" her best friend squealed out. "Australia! Can you believe it?"

"Australia is beautiful, but remind me again why you guys picked it for your honeymoon?"

"The beaches in Australia are completely brilliant and so romantic." she said in awe. "Owen and I are going to learn how to surf and we're staying in the most amazing resort. I can't even wait."

"Awe, well that's sounds fun Nay."

"Oh we are so going 'down under'." Naomi said with a smirk as she looked at her husband.

"Naomi!" Casey said laughing.

"Hey, what are honeymoons for?"

Casey just shook her head and laughed.

"I'm so glad Owen asked Derek to be his best man." Naomi said. "As my MOH, it's incredibly romantic that you're dating the best man. Maybe one day Owen and I could play those important parts." she said suggestively.

"Like at my own wedding?"

Naomi threw her friend a look.

"Don't you dare tell me Derek's not the marrying type. Even with your extensive history and all, he better get the clue that you're meant to be together forever."

Casey was a little hesitant to say anything at all, but couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Actually, he already…figured that part out."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…I don't need to catch your bouquet."

Naomi's expression turned from suspicion to full on excitement.

"Oh my God! Are you kidding?" she asked grabbing her friend's hands.

Casey shook her head and laughed when Naomi started jumping up and down.

"This is the best news!" she said pulling her friend into a hug. "Hey, heads up." she said. Casey turned around and saw Derek walking towards them.

"Mind if I steal her?" Derek asked.

"Not at all." she said.

Casey laughed as Derek pulled her into his arms and spun her onto the dance floor never letting her go.

Once on the floor, he took one of her hands in his while the other stayed on the small of her back.

"Is there a reason Naomi keeps staring at us?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"It might be cause I told her the news."

Derek stopped dancing but held Casey right in place.

"Really?" he asked impressed.

"She's ecstatic and has probably told everyone here by now." Casey said with a smile. "So…"

Derek smirked.

"So?" he asked stubbornly.

"So…can I have it?"

"Have what?" he asked putting a hand up to his chin, pretending to think.

"Derek." she said never losing her smile.

"This?" he asked pulling out the ring. Casey didn't say anything as he opened up the box. The ring sparkled even more at that moment because Casey knew this was the moment he would slide it on her finger and claim her as his.

He slowly took it from the box and took her left hand. He slid it on her ring finger slowly and when it was placed where it would stay forever, she looked down and smiled in complete admiration.

"Its perfect." she said looking into his eyes.

He leant in and kissed her romantically on the dimly lit dance floor.

"Okay ladies. It's time to throw the bouquet!" Naomi called.

Casey pulled away slowly and gave him intrigued eyes.

"Hurry up and catch it so we can get out of here and go on a "pre-honeymoon." he said with a smirk.

"It's mine." she said with a sly smile as she followed the other girls.

"Okay, here it goes. 1...2...3!" Naomi said throwing it behind her. As the gorgeous bouquet flew in the air, Casey jumped up to catch it. It flew into her hands and she couldn't believe that she caught it.

The rest of the girls clapped for her but you could tell they were bummed that they didn't catch it.

Casey blushed as she walked back over to Derek.

"So, where we going?" she asked. He smirked at the girl who caught more than just a bouquet. "To the beach? Mountains?…Perhaps "down under"?" she smiled and walked past him.

Derek followed her with a mischievous smirk.

He was thinking more like the closest closet they could find. But anything would suffice with him.

**FIN**

**A/N-Well? What did you think? Can you believe it's over?…Maybe I don't want it to be over…**

**POLL: Would you like me to continue this story?**

**A. YES**

**B. NO**

**POLL: Would you like me to continue with Dasey? Nowen? Neither? Or Both?**

**A. DASEY**

**B. NOWEN**

**C. NEITHER**

**D. BOTH**

**Leave your answers in the review!**


	40. Intermission

**INTERMISSION**

**A/N- So my lovely readers, I have made a choice. Drum roll please...**

**PART 2 will be coming soon!**

**It will be a Dasey/Nowen fic and will resume via this story. I have so many tricks up my sleeve that I can't wait to get started writing. I will be updating very, very soon (as in a day or two). Part 2 will be titled 'Sweet Nothings' and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**~SweetAngelofMusic  
**


End file.
